Verano en Fumbari
by anni fer
Summary: Capitulo 12 La inspiración llega de repente nomás jajaja
1. Chapter 1

?oNºmaca:489182

jg3XbMtti7

http/ meterse en el chat colocar **/server irc. tarde en la pensión asakura se ve a una muchacha en el recostada en un arbol pensando en…….**

¿: q aces annita?( interrumpe los pensamientos de la muchacha)

Anna: q aces aki yho!

Yho: solo te venia a decir q estaba lista la cena -

Anna: aaa…esta bien voy enseguida

Yho: te estare esperando… ven ..entremos juntos –la toma en brazo y la lleva komo recien ksados asta la kosina-

Anna: 0/0….yho sueltame! ò.ó

Yho: tranquila annita. Mira no fue nada ya estmos en la kosina ¿¿ves?

Anna: esta bn…-se sienta a komer-

Yho: aki esta la cena annita –le sirve-

Anna y yho se kedan mirando y kada ves se van acercando mas y mas asta que estan tan serca que sienten las respiración del otro.

Los labios de anna rozaban con los de yho este encantado de estar asi cn su prometida, su amada, su annita.

De repente la puerta se abre y asi kedando al descubierto el pequeño juegito de estos muchachos

Anna: 0/0

Yho// hola!

¿: hola 0.0?

Anna: q ases aki hoto hoto

Horo2: yho no te dijo nada?

Anna: ke tenia q saber yho! ò.ó

Yho: es q.. mis amigos se van a kedar por el verano aki annita U

Anna: QUE!.te matare por esto yho...esta bn pero tendran q esar las lavores de la ksa

Horo2: no problem…ahora..nos ayudan es q estamos afuera desempakando kon los demas…-se va-

Yho:annita….lo siento pero te prometo que no aran ningun problema

Anna: esta bn..q mas da

Yho y anna se van para la sala y se encuentran con len qe estaba discutiendo con horo horo para variar, pillika conversando con tamao,

Manta conversando con ryu

Len: hola –saluda a yho y a anna-

Pillika y tamao: anna!-korren a abrazarla ya q estas eran muy amigas-

Yho : y lizerg?

Manta: mañana tendremos que ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto

Yho: aaahh…esta bn -

Anna: tenemos ke conversar de algo importante –ablando cn tamao y pillika-

Tamao: si doña anna

Pillika: sip…nosotras estaremos en nuestro kuarto –salen de la habitación-

Ya en el cuarto

Anna: ase ya vastante tempo q no nos veiamos

Pillika: es verdad…y… as tenido avances con yho? O mejor dicho el a tenido avances con tigo..juajuajua

Anna: si algo asi…pero…kiero saber algo tamao..

Tamao: 0.0 de mi?

Anna: si

Tamao : q es señorita anna?

Anna: bueno..este..tu…estas..enamorada de yho?

Pillika: 0.0

Tamao: 0.0

Jajajjaja las dos muchachas revientan a karkagadas

Anna: qe les sucede es algo serio ò.ó

Tamao: es q…jajaj..ami…jajaj..me gusta….otra persona..

Pillika: …jajjaa…valla anna…..q celosa…jajaja

Anna: entonces no te gusta….?

Tamao: por supuesto que no…ami…me gsta..

Pillika: mi hermano -

Tamao: u/u es verdad

Anna: q bn… epero ke tengas suerte cn el…pero atrevete a hablarle por que se nota q a el le gustas..

Tamao: enserio? 0/0

Pillika: por supuesto tamao

Anna: y a ti pillika? ¬¬,

Pillika: 0/0 q..qe..qe yo ke?

Tamao: no tea gas la tonta sabes de q ablamos

Pillika: esta bn ai me gsta…..

Anna y tamao: es ovio…len

Pillika: komo lo supieron 0/0

Anna: es ovio..

Tamao: te konosemos

Mientras tanto en la sala

Horo2: pilluelo…jjjaja…as avansado con anna?

Yho: n/n…si estoy rompiendo el hielo…jijiji

Ryo: lo siento joven yho me tengo q ir…

Manta: io esperame ryu…

Yho: adios

Len: chao nos vemos luego

Horo: ok adiosin

Yho: ahora estamos los 3…podemos conversar mas…..komo estas kon tamao horo?

Horo: 0/0 este..yo..

Len:-interrumpiendo- ya an salido un parde veses…se an escapado kuando ibamos al centro los 4 ,pillika.tamao.hoto y yo

Yho: jejejje….y tu len?..

Len: 0/0 este…yo..ami…nadie por..

Yho: susurrando-y pillika

Len : 0/0…yo…este…

Entran las chikas

Pillika: hola! Terminamos

Tamao:

Anna: ahora vamos a cenar…tamo kieres preparar la cena?

Tamao: no ay problema doña anna

Anna: dime anna kieres

Tamao: esta bien

Horo: yo te ayudo tam!

Tamao: 0/0…esta bien

Todos: uuiii se gstan…….jajajjaajka

Tamao: 0/0

Horo: 0/0

Anna: mmm… es verdad..ay q ir a comprar las kosas para la cena..

Pillika: yo voy!

Anna: esta bien

Len: yo te akompaño…. no dejaria q fuera sola…q pasa si le sucede algo

Pillika: n/n esta bn…nosotros vamos altiro…-toma de la manoa len y sale korriendo…

Horo: adonde krees ke vas kon mi hermana depravado!

A lo lejos len le grita A KOMPRAR PUES IMBESIL

Horo: ò.ó ese tiburonsin….me rebienta…ò.ó

Mientras tanto

Len: se ve muy linda sonriendo /

Pillika: o.o len…q miras?

Len: 0.0 ¡! No nada nada

Pillika: ooo..esta bien..ben korre sale korriendo con len detrás de ella

Mientras ivan korriendo nunca se soltaron de las manos.

Pillika iva toda su velozidad tratando de q len no la alkanzara

En un momento pillika se iva a caer pero len es mas rapido y la toma de la cintura y la volte kedando frente a frente….

Pillika:0/0 gra-gra-gracias

Len: 0/0 no ay problema

Pillika y len se acercaban cada ves mas hasta que…..

HOLASS!

Pillika: TU!

Len: q ases aki! ò.ó

-----------continuara-------

¿: hola! lo siento es q no avise q me vendria antes…..

Pillika después de salir de la impresión lo abraza dandole un saludo

Pillika: komo estas lyzerg!

Lyzerg: bien nada nuevo…pero tu…q linda te ves…

len: y a este q le dio..komo se atreve a decirle aso a "mi Pili".ò.ó..esperen…o.o…dije "mi Pili" esto puee significar q…e-ella…m-me..gusta (n.a: pordios tarado! Te gusta poh!..ay estos hombre no..pero wal me enkanan )

pillika se dio cuenta q len ahora estaba kaliente a mas no poder

(n.a: kaliente me refiero a enojado Porsi )

Pillika sonreia para si misma jijiji

Lyzerg: 0.0 y a esta q le paso? a es verdad…yo voy a la ksa de yho asta luego…nos vemos aya

Len: si..si.. esta bien vete ¬¬

Pillika:jajajja pordios esta muy celoso..0.0 sera por q…le ..gsto! - oajala - jijiji

Len: de q te ries Pili

Lizerg: y este…dekuando tarta a pillika de Pili? ¬¬ varsa

Len: dijiste algo! ò.ó

Lizerg: jejjeje U nada nada

Pillika al notar este comportamiento de los dos decide dejar a lizerg e ir a hacer la compras kon len…

Estos se van korriendo (esta ves no de la mano) de repente pillika se detiene al frente de una maquinita para sacar peluches (aunke al lado estaba la tienda a la q ivan)

Pillika: mira len…estan super lindus -

Len la observa detenida a pillika…se vei encantadora kon su sonrisa maravillosa

Len: te ves encantadora-susurro-

Pillika: 0/0 q di-dijiste

Len: dije eso en voz alta!0/0

Pillika:..s-si..en verdad encuentras q…bueno…soy..enkantadora..

Len: keres saber la verdad..vamos len es tu oportunida-se arma de valor y se acerca a ella la toma por la cintura y le susurra al oido-yo…..te…te…amo

Pillika:0/0

Pillika se acerca suavemente a el lo mira a sus hermosos ojos dorados qe la dejan loka kuando los mira….se kedan mirando frente a frente ninguno de los dos pestañaba…sus miradas se encontravan profundamente perdidas en la del otro pillika cierra lentamente los ojos y se acerca cada ves mas a los presiosos labios de su amado len…asta qe se juntan y se dan un un pequeño rose q kada ves mas va aumentando su intensidad pero simpre trasnmitiendo una sensación tan especial para estos….el beso se korto por q ambos necesitaban respirar pero en ningun momento excepto en el del beso se dejaron de mirar

Pillika abrazo fuertemente a su amado y le dijo

Pillika: len…yo..yo..te..amo…siempre te e amado desde el dia en el ke te konosi pero…me sentia tan mal..por q yo sient que tu me ignoras…q no me kieres..pero…esto…este beso..por que me diste este beso?

Len mira fijamente a pillika y la toma por la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo para kedar frente a frente con ella.

Len: yo te di este beso por que te amo pillika…por ninguna otra razon mas q el puro amor q siento por ti.

Pillika y len se kedaron un largo rato abrazados asta q decidieron caminar y fueron a komprara las kosas

----en la tienda—

Pillika: mira len..tu krees q esta pasta es…buena..-ella le estaba preguntando a la nada ya q len no estaba ay..adonde se iria?

Pillika: len!..len!-le llamaba por toda la tienda-

Len llega korriendo asu lado

Len: lo siento pillika es q te fui a buscar….esto

Len le entrega un oso de peluche qe en sus manitos sonstenia el papel

Pillika : muchas gracias len n/n

Len: no ay de q ….estas lista…vamos?

Pillika: si vamos

Pillika no le dio importancia al papel . justo antes de entrar a la ksa recordó ese papel y le vino la curiosidad esta paro por un momento y abrio el papel que tenie el pequeño peluche. Este decia :

_Te gustaria ser mi novia?_

Pillika: 0/0….len…

Len: si pillika…q te sucede?

Pillika: si…

Len: ¿0.0?

Pillika:si….. q yo si kiero ser tu novia…por que yo…te..amo mucho

Len 0/0 abrazo a pillika..fue lo uniko q en ese momento iso por q en su interior el teni una gran felicidad…una q solo pudo expresarlo con un lindo y tierno beso

Len: deseari entrar mi querida novia?

Pillika, me encantaría entrar amor….pero antes…

Pillika fue en este momento la q le dio un beso a len….fue korto pero…muy dulce …depues de este pillika entro a la kasa

Seguida por un len aun enkantado con el beso de su nueva "novia"

Yho: ya era hora no? Jijijji

Pillika: lo sineto no sabiamos q traer…pero al final trajimos pastas!

Todos: 0.0

Len: q..q sucede haora?

Horo: tu no isiste ningun regaño por no traer comida china?.0.0.ya dime la verdad qen eres y q isiste kon len? ¬¬

Len: eres un tarao!estupido gay ò.ó …tengo gusto variados……ok

Todos: ooosi len ….o si..

Horo: komo usted diga señorito

Jajjajajajaj

Len: ja-ja-ja q gracioso no ¬¬

Pillika le susurra algo al oido "no te enojes….te ves feo..jijiji"

Len: 0/0

Tamao: ok…voy hacer las pastas

Horo: yo te ayudo tamao

Len: no porfavor no…keremos komer

jajajajja

Horo: q kieres decir? 0.0?

Anna: eres un estupido horo

Horo: por que 0.0?

Tamao:jajajja..nose preokupe joven horo-horo ayudeme si usted desea -

-----en la kosina---

Horo: ke linda se ve tamao

Tamao: au..

Horo: o.o q te sucedió tamao?

Tamao: nada nada..solo me korte un pokito

Horo se acerca a un cajon y de ay saca un pekeña tela q después amarra al dedo de tamao

Tamao: 0/0 ..gracias..

Horo: no ay de q /

Tamao se hacerca a horo horo y timidamente le da un beso…..en la mejilla

Horo 0/0

Horo-horo toma a tamao y la acerca a el se kedan por un tiempo asi…abrazados los dos disfrutando el momento

Una tamao aun sorprendida por esto se sorprende mas ya q horo-horo

Sin q ella se diera cuenta se aserco a ella asta besarla tiernamente.

Esto fue un tierno beso pero a la vez intenso ya q los dos de dejaron llevar por sus emociones..

-----en el comedor----

Yho: annita…

Anna: q kieres? ¬¬

Yho: toma

Yho le da una papel a anna.

_Puedo hacer un fiesta oy en la noche?_

Yho: puedo annita?

Anna: ¬¬ esta bn as lo q quieras

Yho: asi..lyzerg?..kuando llegaste..por que no nos avisaste?

Lizerg: es que era una sorpresa …pero en el camino me encontré a uno tortolillos….

Len: 0/0

Pillika: n/n

Horo: aki esta la cena!mmm…y teni hambre jejej

Yho: - q riko! Ya tenia hambre jijijji

Tamao: sintense a la mesa!

Anna: esta bn

Mientras todos comían yho se le ocurre dar el aviso de su gran fiestesita

Yho: atención! tengo q dar un avisito..ijjjiji…

Len: de q es?

Yho: q mi linda prometida…

Anna: 0/0

Yho:….me dejo aser una fiesta oy!..en la noche..para celbrar de q ustedes esten aki!

Pillika: tendremos q ir a comprar!

Horo: pero no kon len!

Pillika: por que?

Yho: jijijiji..por q se demoraron toda la tarde para traer 2 paketes de patas..ijiji

Pillika: entonces ire kon!

Anna: tu no iras…ire yo con yho

Pillika: ¬¬, esta bn…komo kieras

Yho: sip! Vamos annita

Anna: esta bien..vamos al tiro..ustedes encargense de la decoración o lo sea para la fiesta…

Horo:..pss..yho…

Yho: que pasa horo?

Horo: rekuerda..debes traer chelitas…

Yho: o.o?..yo no la konosko

Caida al estio anime

Horo: me refieron a cervezas tarado!

Yho: aaaah…esta bien

Yho corrió a alcansar a anna q ya avia salido…pero se le olvido llevar su chaqueta….aunq yho lo noto después kuando iba cn su prometida kaminando viendo el atardecer…

Yho se dio cuenta q anna tenia frio ya qe se agarraba fuertementes sus delgados brazos.

Yho: toma…-le pasa su chaqeta-

Anna:..0/0..gracias

Yho: ijjijij…se te eolvido tu chaqueta por q saliste muy aprisa

Anna: q te encargo horo?

Yho:..por que abra kmbiado de tema ¬¬ ..nada..jijiji solo unas kuantas kosillas para beber…

Anna: son unos alcohólicos…¬¬ aunq esto es puede q me incluya

Yho: esto es incluyendote sierto?

Anna:0/0 pero..ko-komo te diste cuenta?

Yho: te konosko mas d elo q tu crees…jijiji

Anna y yho siguieron su kmino . yho sin pensarlo le tomo la mano a anna

Anna: 0/0 pero…que esta aciendo…por q me siento asi…siento maripositas en mi estomago

Yho: vamos anna osino nos molestaran de por vida por demorarnos…komo a len y a pillika

Anna: jejej…es verdad

Yho: te ves preciosa riendote

Anna: 0/0

Yho tomo a anna por la cintura y de una forma totalmente extraña kedaron el uno frente al otro yho lentamente se fue asercando a anna para asi kedar muy serquita el uno del otro anna sentia la respiración de yho esta qe compartían hasta q ubo un suave rose entre estos que después se transformo en un beso muy apasionado ( n.s: si me refieroa muy es MUY apasionado) se separaron los dos muy rojos por lo sucedido.

Yho: n/n guauuu….valla anita si ke sabes besar jijijiji

Anna: ¬/¬ kallate yho

Yho sale toma a anna en upa y sale korriendo

Anna: yho! Que se supone q ases estupido! Sueltame

Yho: mira si ya llegamos..jijiji

EN la casa

Tamao: mmm... q bien q trajeron ¿?

Horo2: -hurgando las bolsas- Pizza...? d qien fue la idea

Anna señalo a yhoy el a ella

Lyserg: parece q ivan tan desconcentrados los tortolitos q no se dieron cuenta de lo q compraron

Yho:- mirando hacia otro lado- no es solo q para variar qeria cambiar un poco el menú **como se habra dado cuenta** /

Anna : muy bn tamao q esperamos a calentar la pizza se ha dicho

Len: pillika – dijo susurrándole al oido- no crees q debemos contarles sobre..- no pudo terminar la frase porq ella tapo sus labios con su deddo indice

Pillika: se los dire ahora-susurrandole al oido, le beso la mejilla y len se paró-

Len : tengo algo q decirles a todos

Anna: dilo luego q la pizza ya esta lista ¬¬,

Len: pillika y yo estamos..

Pillika:-sin dejándole terminar la frase se acerco a el y lo beso- es mi momento mágico y yo lo diré

Len: -como si le leyera la mente se qedo mudo-

Pillika: este…kuando fuimos a comprar….len y yo nos dimos cuenta de algo….y decidimos….-/-

No alkanso a terminar la frase ya que estaban tokando la puerta

Yho: 0.0? quiern sera?

Anna: nose ¬¬ invitaste a alguien mas? ò.ó

Yho: no…por eso me paresio raro pues….

Yho seguido por anna fueron a abrir la puerta

Yho al abrir la puerta se kedo paralizado al ver a

Yho:..h..ha..hao? 0.0…q ases aki? o.o?

Hao:..jejejje..akaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanito

Hao al ver q atrás de yho estaba una anna muy confundida corrio a abrazarla

Anna: 0/0

Hao: annita…mmm…q linda estas….y bien dotadita..jejej(n.a: varsa)

Yho: Ò.Ó q hace kon mi annita!

Anna: ò.ó kien te krees hao asakura!-lo manda a volar por los cielos con una de sus super patadas-estupido kretino…ke se kreee

Después decidieron entrar a la sala a conversar mejor

Hao: jijiji llege gusto para animar la fiesta…jijiji

Len: ¬¬ … q te iso venir…

Hao: kino me dijo q seria mejor venir para aka…kreo q molestaba mucho aya…jejejjej

Len: y el kreee ke eki no?-susurrando-

Hao: escuche eso ¬¬

Len: q?..dije algo?..

Jajajjaja..se reian todos

Horo: mejor empezoemos la fiesta ya

Abrieron una botellas de pisco q mezclaron kon coca-cola y se pusieron a beber mientras a veces tamao sacaba a bailar a horo-horo . pillika se kedaba con su nuevo novio bebiendo y vien acaramelados santaditos en el sillon . pero el alma de la fiesta sin lugar a duda fue…..¿anna?...sip aunque usted no lo krea(n.a:jajjaja ripley) anna se avia ya tomado sus kopitas asi q estaba my ruiseña y muy coqueta..algo q molestaba mucho a yho pero se lo guardaba. Anna vailava arriba de uno de los parlantes bailando komo una goo-goo dancer experta y seduciendo a lizerg, hao(q ya etaba bn baboso x anna)y a su prometido aunq a horo y len se le ivan los ojos de repente.

La musika sonaba (electrónica por supuesto no de esta chanta..de la wena jejej) y anna iba cantando y bailando

Anna: goo dance..go-go-godnce..

Hao: hrmanito..te salio bien menudita tu prometida ¿no?..por q no la compartimos….jijiji

Yho: ò.ó ni weon

Anna decide dejar de bailar y propone algo

Anna: por que no jugamos a verda o casstigo pero claro..le agregamos mas kositas…jijijii

Hao: jejejeje…eso me gusta algen se opone?

Cri-cri cri-cri

Hao: jejejej listo dale a q jugamos

Anna: el juego consiste en….. vamos a necesitar una botella pa sacar a la pareja q ara el reto o la kosa rara esta…jijiji (ta kopetia rekuerden)

Estas deberan hacer algo….o…ya se! Jugemos a la piesa osukura…jejejej….todos en una pieza ,la luz se apga too korren kon el primero q te pillas te besas asi asta q se prenda la luz… o simple mete verdad o kastigo…pero ay ole agregamos kosillas(mmm..parece q esto ya lo avia dicho antes)

Sip mejor eso –respondieron todos-

Ok…todos se centaron en un circulo y giraron la botellita la pareja fue…anna…kon…¿horo-horo?

Pillika: ok verdad o kastigo…..

Anna y horo: kastigo

Pillika:ok…muajajaja –un aura roja rodeaba a pillika-

Hao: ay q meio me da esta…

Pillika: bailen al kompas de la musika…pero debe ser bien sexy….y al final de la kancion se deberan besar…..lo siento por tamao y yho pero…es un juego y ay q aserlo interesante….jejej

Horo: esta bien

Anna: ¬¬ kon el…bueno

Aki va la musika "yo kiero una chika yo kero una kero una ya yo kero una mujer q sea muy especial yo kero una dama q me sepa amar"

Anna bailaba tan sexy q todos estaban medios…fascinados..kon este espectáculo

Hao: 0u0

Len:0.0

Pillika: ¬¬

Tamao:¬¬

Horo: guau….la muonstrito no esta nada mal jejejje

Yho lizerg y manta ya tenin todo el piso babeado

"kero una chka yo kero una ya kero una mujer ke sea muy especial kero una dame q me sepa amar"

Después de esto anna toma la kara de horo y estaba apunto de darle un beso pero…..yho se interpuso y horo salio volando y yho resivio el beso ( q beso "besote")

Hao: jejejej..esto esta mejor q una película porno….

Horo:me ubiera gustado el beso

Tamao: ¬¬ horo horo en ke piensas?

Horo: U nada nada tam

Tamao: mas te vale!

Bueno ahora le toka a La condenad botellita le toko a len

Ahora la penitencia la ase horo

Horo: jejeje…len te debes tomar esta botella de pisco al seko en menos de 1 minuto o si no repites pero en 30 seg..entendiste?

Len: ya veras q te ganare

Len toma la botella y los demas le empiazan a cantar(asa kancion toa rara q ponen kuando el tipo ta chupando..)

Len alkanzo a terminar la botella en menos de 1 minuto pero…

--------continuara----

Len: jijijiji..viste hoto….no fue tan difícil…

Len se reia por todo y se mostrava mas coqueto ( komo estaba anna…ose ataban copetiados)

Len tomo a anna por la cintura se pararon e el centro de la sala y se pusierona bailar (sexymente…jejej)

Yho: ò.ó q esta asiendo!

Pillika: que les sucede!

Horo: no es ovio…son muy debiles..no aguantaron unas kopitas

Pillika: entonces es tofo tu culpa horo-horo! Tu kuraste a mi len! 0/0dije mi len

Horo: a len….jejje.yo pense q era mas fuerte

Pillika:este tardo no se dio cuenta ¬¬,

Len: psss…anna…jijijiji… n/n vamos…a…

Anna: no…

Len: pero si no termine la oracion… T-T

Anna: jijiji…entonces te dejare hablar pero vamos donde nuestros novios ok?...estoy komoprometida..entiendes eso?

Len: mmm…ah!...kreo ke si…yo wal…n/n..kon mi adorable pillika

Tamao: ke estaran conversando?

Lizerg: parse q algo importante por q estan los dos bien sonrojaditos…

Yho y pillika le manda una mirada para matar a lizerg

Yho: ò.ó kallate lizerg!

Pillika: ò.ó si…kallate!

Pillika: psss..yho –susurrandole- y si le sakamos celos?

Yho: o.o? komo?

Pillika: coquetemos un ratito pues jjiji aver komo reacionan…pero solo ojitos y risitas y eso…nada mas ok?

Yho: jejejje…si de acuerdo

Yho y pillika se sentaron juntos en un sillon los dos muy tiernos….se hacian ojitos y coqueteavan…en fin….su plan estaba funcionando

Anna: ò.ó q ase ella cn mi yho!

Len: q ase yho con mi novia

Anna: o.o es tu novia?

Len: 0/0…sip…yo le pedi pololeo kuando fuimos a comprar

Anna: aaaa…jijiiji..pilluelo…pero ahora me voy a encargar de sierto prometido q no esta tomandome en cuenta!

Len: jejeje encargate tu de yho yo de pillika y…horo,tamao,lizerg y manta estan de lo mejor jugando twister asi q no molestemos

Anna llego donde se encontrava yho y lo sedujo asta q llegaron al pasillo de la ksa ay estos se empezaron a besar pero…estos ya estaban grandecitos y la hormonas estaban asiendo efectito….anna deside irse con yho a su habitación en esta yho llega con anna en los brazos siendo comida a besos por su prometido…este la recosto subemente el el futón

Yho: annita?...estas consiente de lo k estamos apunto de hacer

Anna:….

Yho: annita? O.O

Anna:…..zzzz

Yho: jijjiji….se kedo dormida…se ve adorable

-------en la sala----

Pillika y len estaba un poko alejado de los demas

Pillika: ò.ó q se suponia q estabas aciendo con anna!

Len: bailando…y tu con yho! Se supone q eres mi novia!

Pillika: ¬¬, te pusiste celoso

Len: 0/0…… Ò.Ó por supuesto!...eres mi novia

Pillika: u.u lo siento…es q yo lo ise por q estba un poquitin celosa

Len: 0.0?...pero de kien?

Pilita: u.u de anna

Len: 0.0….jjajjaja..

Pillika: ò.ó de q te ries!

Len:..tontilla..yo solo te kiero a ti y a nadie mas

Len se acerca deposita un tierno beso en los labios de pillika

Len: nn no te enojes…yo solo te kero a ti

Pillika:…gracias….

---habitacion de anna----

Yho y anna estaban durmiendo en el futon

Anna se despierta y se trata de mover pero se topa con algo

Anna: 0/0 q sera? No rekuerdo nada…y me duele la cabeza

Anna se da vuelta y ve q su prometido la estaba viendo.

Yho: q bueno q despertaste annita

Anna: 0/0…yho…q paso?

Yho: te tomaste una kuantas kopitas jijiji

Anna: aaaah…y…ise el ridiculo?

Yho: no pero estuviste bailando muy sexy y muy coqueta ¬¬

Anna. Demonios….yho:

Yho: q sucede?

Anna: u/u lo siento

Yho// no importa annita kontal de ke no se repita

Anna: mmm…tratare de ke no se repita…

Yho:karajo se me olvidava q puede leer las mentes….pero…jijiji…annita….estas muy linda oy….te kiero mucho

Anna se acerca yho y lo abraza….

Anna: tonto…u/u yo wal te kiero

Yho :0/0

Yho abraza fuertemente anna tratando de entregarle todo su amor en un abrazo

Anna y yho iban ir a la sala para no levantar sospechas pero kuando iban saliendo del kuarto

Uuuuuuiiiii-se escuchaba detrás de ellos kuando salieron del cuarto un poko desordenados (por q estaban durmiendo no en …eso.)

Yho y anna se dieron vuelta y vieron a todos sus amigos mirandolos

Pillika: ¬¬, tubieron un buen momento a solas……xD….

Anna: ù.ú ya kallense

Haro: jejejje…eres un pillo yho

Yho: 0/0

Hao: ya dejense de payasadas y vamos a la sala –sale del lugar-

Anna: 0.0

Yho: o.o?

-----en la sala-----

Horo: tengo mucha flojeraaaaaaaaa-bostezo-

Tamao: y si jugamos a algo?….

Hao: ya se ya se!...strip –no…..fue la respuesta antes de k terminara todo-

Hao: T-T son muy malos…no dejan divertirme

Anna: q diversión la tuya eh ¬¬

Hao mira a anna y le muestra unas fotos donde ella estaba bailando y apunto de sakarse la polera

Anna: Ò.Ó de donde sakaste eso!

Hao: muajajajaja…te tomamos fotos mientras eras sexy…pero no pudimos ver kuando te sakaste la polera por ke sierto hermanito egoísta no kiso ke te viermanos

Yho: u/u y a ti te gustaria ke tu prometida me mostrara todo su cuerpo?

Anna: 0.0 eso ise?

Yho : u.ú…si

Anna: yho esta celoso0/0

Hao: ya..ya. yho si no es para tanto

Tamao: y…ahora ke hacemos?…

Horo: mmmm…ake podemos jugar…

Len: u.u nose lo k sea…

Pillika: ke hora es?

Anna: es verdad? Ke hora es?

Lizerg: son las….!0.0! 4:30 de la madrugada

Hao: aaaah….todavia es temprano

Yho: pero…ke hacemos para matar el aburrimiento?

Anna: mejor vamos a dormir

Hao: 0.0 nooo!

Horo: ¬¬ por q tan procuopado

Hao: n.nU yo?...nah..

Anna: ke isiste estupido! Ò.Ó

Hao: …jejeje…U..yo..este…vomite..

Len: donde? Ò.Ó

Hao:…mejore vamos a bailar kieren?

Todos: no!

Anna: bueno….donde vomitaste hao? u.ú

Hao: ú.ù en 2 camas

Tamao: en 2! Entonces solo kedan 4 kamas!

Horo: komo dormiremos?

Yho: mmm..kuantos somos…aver esta len,pillika.lizerg,horo,hao,annita,tamao,yo y manta ke después se va para su ksa

Manta:…ooo..u.u..esta bien

Anna: tendremos ke dormir juntos..espere…0/0

0/0-sonrojo general-

Yho: y komo iria la distribución annita?

Anna:…..por sorteo…sera asi.. los numero yo se los dare: 1.len 2.hoto 3.tamao 4.pillika 5.hao 6.yho .7.lizerg 8.yo (anna)

Metieron los papeles a una volsa y empesaron a sakar las parejas

Anna: esta bien solo kedan 4 habitaciones…en la primera estaran:

El nº 2 y 3 ….esos son?

Tamao: 0/0…yo

Horo: 0/0…yo

Anna: komo sea….en la 2da habitación el nº …….7 y 5

Hao: u.u esta bn

Lizerg: u.ú lo ke sea

Anna: en la 3ra habitación los nº……. el nº 4 y…..6

Pillika: kon yho!

Anna: u/u.….no puedes…el es mi prometido asi ke dormira con migo…

Pillika: entonces yo…dormire con…

Horo:ò.ó no puedes dormir kon len!

Len: 0/0

Anna: Ò.Ó tu no digas nada ya estan las kamas ….ahora a dormir!

----habitacion nº 1----

Horo. Tamao tu duerme en la cama q yo dormire en el piso

Tamao: u/u esta bien horo…gracias

Horo:…..mmm…saldre para ke te puedas cambiar

Tamao u/u no es necesario solo date la vuelta

Horo:0/0 esta bien

-horo se da la vuelta pero igual mira a tamao de reojo ponerse su pillama de hello kitty rosa (jajajaj rosa..lo odio¬¬)-

Tamao: ya termine…yo saldre un momento a ver a pillika

Horo: esta bien

-tamao sal del cuarto-

----habitacion nº2----

Len: pillika?komo le digo esto T-T esto muy nervioso

Pillika: len….kieresdormirkonmigo?demonios estoy muy nerviosa

Len:0.0?

Pillika: u/u lo siento no devi decir eso

Len: si!...yo keria decirtelo pero nosabia komo

Pillika abraza a len y este le devuelve el abrazo y se dan un tierno beso…en eso entra tamao y ve a los dosjovenes besandose(por suerte keno se estaban komiendo)

Tamao: lo siento solo keria ver a pillika

Len: 0/0 no importa me voy –sale de la habitación rojo komo tomate-

Tamao: pillika ¬¬, y dijiste ke no tenias nada kon el..jejejje

Pillika: u/u no keriamos kontar lo nuestro todavía.

-------en la 3ra habitación-----

Hao se encontrava frente al espejo

Hao: mmm…q sexy soy…xDDDDD

Lizerg: ¬¬ si..si lo ke digas…

Hao: y…lezerd….quien te gusta?

Lizerg: 1ero soy lizerg no lezerd! ù.ú y 2do es algo privado u/u

Hao: aaaah ya veo..conq te gsta pillika eeh?

Lizerg: 0/0 como lo supiste!...ups

Hao: era ovio ¬¬,

Lizerg: u.u y a ti por que te gsta anna si ella es la prometida de yho?

Hao: 0/0 ami no me gsta anna!

Lizerg: ¬¬ si si lo ke digas hao……es ovio ke te gusta admitelo!

Hao: u/u esta bien….talves si la encuentre un poquito sexy,encantador,fuerte,con sus buenos dotes jejejjeje

Lizerg: depravado ¬¬

-----habitacion 4---(por sierto esta es de anna y yho)

Anna se encontraba con ropa interior y solo una polera cuando entra yho

Yho :0/0….lo-lo s-siento annita

Anna: 0/0….-se da la vuelta y se pone unos short-

Yho: solo venia a decirte q antes de irnos a dormir tomariamos chocolate y te estamos esperando en la cosina

Anna: esta bien u/u vamos –ana sale con yho de la habitación tomados de la mano y se dirijen a la cosina que era donde se encontraban todos

Len tenia como pijama un short negro con una camiseta sin mangas negra

Pillika una polera blanca con florsitas azules bien apegada al cuerpo y un pantalón azul del color de las florsitas

Tamao ocupaba un camisón rosado de hello kytty bien sexy (jajjajja)

Horo dormia con un short azul marino y una camisa del mismo color

Hao dormia con una polera negra y sus boxers

Lizerg con short plomos y una camiseta blanca

Yho tenia una camiseta sin mangas blanca y pantalones negros

Anna tenia unas pantaletas negras una polera negra de tirantes apegada al cuerpo.

Anna: u/u nos tomamos los chocolates y nos vamos a dormir

ok-asintieron todos-

hao: oye por sierto donde estan las camas para prepararlas?

Anna: quien dijo q ay camas?

0/0-sonrojo generak-

Horo: si no ay camas tendremos que dormir juntos? 0/0

Anna: noooo ¬¬ enserio –sarcasmo-…….por algo eran las parejas pero…si no quieres mejor cambiamos y tu duermes con el chinito

Horo: no!...prefiero con tamao u/u

Tamao: 0/0

Pillika: y yo prefiero a len-susurro-

Yho: n/n esta bien…todos estamos felices nn jijijijiji

Anna: u/u vamos a acostarnos…todos a sus camas! u.ú

Los chicos ivan saliendo de la cocina para entrar cada cual a su respectiva habitación

En la habitacion de pillika y len Los dos de habian metido a la cama y estaban abrazados pero claro estaban mas sonrojados que de costumbre pero no tenian problemas. Se quedaron largo tiempo abrazados asta que les venció el sueño y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Horo y tamao se habian acostado pero dandose la espalda el uno con el otro…..pero en un momento los dos se voltean para kedar frente a frente y lentamente se dan un beso y un abrazo bien apasionado pero no llego a mas ya que estos decidieron dormir

Lizerg y hao solo durmieron juntos pero bien separados ya ke no era comodo para ellos dormir juntos

Yho y anna se acostaron bien separados el uno del otro. Yho estaba kedandose dormido cuando siente un unas manos en su pecho que le daban un calor acogedor. Abre sus ojos para ver que anna le estaba abrazando…yho solo responde el abrazo y se duerme con su hermosa prometida en brazos.

**AL OTRO DIA**

anna al abrir su ojos nota que esta muy acurrucadita en el pecho de su prometido…esto ase ke se sonroje…anna decide salir de la habitación y deja a yho durmiendo.

Anna se dirije entra a la cocina y ve que no es la unica en pie ya que horo horo esta en la despensa escarbando(tratando de allar algo riko para komer)

Anna: hola hoto…ke haces?

Horo: esque keria tomar chocolate jejejjeje tenia hambre

Anna: cuando no pues…….y tamao?

Horo: esta durmiendo

Anna se hacerca a donde esta horo pero se resvala y se se cae encima de horo-horo.pero komo este es mas rapido y la toma por los brazos y la acerca a el para ke esta no se caiga y kedan abrazados de una forma muy comprometedora

Anna:0/0 gracias

Horo:0/0 no fue nada

Yho: Ò.Ó ke esta pasando aquí!ò.ó

Yho llego justo en el momento donde ve a anna y horo abrazados comprometedoramente

Anna y horo se separan rapidamente

Anna: yho…no es lo que tu piensas!

Yho: y ke kieres ke piense si veo a mi mejor amigo abrazado con mi amor! ù/ú o novia…lo ke sea

Yho se va del lugar enojado, cosa que no es comun en el, yho decide salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse…toma su abrigo y sale…..pero antes de poder salir siente qe le toman de la mano se da vuelta y…nunk penso ke esto ocurriria anna le estaba dando un beso y unke yho estubiera enojada trataba de resistirse pero no puedo…

Yho:ke esta haciendo…porke no puedo dejarla….ya se….por que la amo….u/u

Yho al terminar el beso trato de salir pero anna no lo permitio y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Anna: -estaba con su rostro oculto por su cabello-yho….yo..nuk…kise hacer eso….el solo me ayudo por ke me iba a kaer….

Yho:…

Yho pudo notar que anna estaba….estaba…l-llorando?..bueno..eso parecia

Anna levanto su cabesa par mirar fijamente a yho y este sintio un dolor al saber que su annita efectivamente avia llorado…¿por el?...si..avia llorado por el…

Yho: anna…yo…lo lamento no kise hacerte llorar..-le paso suavemente su su mano por la mejilla de anna y le quito esa lagrima que recorria toda su carita…-me perdonas?

Anna: ó.ò….-abraza con mucha fuerza a yho-

Yho: annita kieres ir a dar un paseo con migo al parque?

Anna:-asiente con la cabeza y va a buscar su abrigo pero sin separarce de yho porque estaban tomados de las manos…….

Por otro lado horo-horo estaba algo preocupado por lo ke diria tamao si supiera esto…..antes de salir de la cocina se percata de que la puerta de la habitación del lado esta semi abierta….horo va a ver q ay en esta

Habitación y se encuentra con la sorpresa de

Horo: ó.ò….este…tamao…v-viste..lo..ke..sucedio?

Tamao se encontraba komo en trance

Horo: yo..yo..no quise…s-solo fue por q ella se iba a caer…por nada mas

Tamao sale de su trance y abraza fuertemente a horo

Horo:0/0

Tamao: n/n yo te kreo horo…..vi lo ke isiste y no kreo ke me engañes kon anna….eso kreo ò.ó?

Horo:..pues estas en lo correcto por que

Tamao:…

Horo: yo solo te quiero a ti u/u

Tamao:n/n..yo igual

Horo:…este..tamao…tu..tu.kieresserminovia!-esto lo dijo muy rapido ke nose le entendio nada

Tamao:ke dijo….sera…esoperdon horo…

Horo: ó.ò

Tamao: puedes repetirlo 0/0

Horo: pense ke me habia rechasado…q bem no me rechazo..por ahora si tu quieres pololear con migo? u/u

Tamao: n/n! si quiero ser tu novia horo n/n

Horo saltaba por toda la sala feliz por la nueva noticia

en eso entra len y ve a horo horo saltando komo mono feliz de la vida

len: y ke te paso ahora..¬¬,

tamao: es que…-no alcanso a terminar porke horo contesto-

horo abraza a tamao y le responde a len

-ESTAMOS POLOLEANDO -

Len:¬¬, mich jajajaj…esta ke te declaraste horo…

--en eso la puerta se abre y entra una pillika toda dormida-

Pillika: -bosteza-….hola…ke pasa aki?

Len: hoto y tamao estan pololeando

Pillika: ke lindo!

Pillika abraza a tamao

Pillika:…tengo hambre…

Tamao: vamos a preparar el desayuno ven….

Pillika y tamao isieron un desayuno simple que consistia:

Pan para todos, una leche,te o café, mermelada ,mantequilla,queso y jamón

Los que estaban en la casa se fueron a desayunar sin esperar a yho y a anna

En el desayuno todos estaban sorprendidos porke laguien le habia ganado a horo en comer mas este dia….y…era…una muje?...si..una mujer….pero…ela pillika…¿pillika?..esa muchachita q comia menos q un pajarito …ahora se estaba comiendo todo lo ke pillaba en la mesa

Pillika:…mmm…kerrikoedstaesdto..-estaba con la boca llena de comida-mmm…gracias por la comida… estuvo delicioso no?

00–todos miraban a pillika por ke esta fue la unica ke alcanso a comerse TODA la comida

Pillika en ves de estar sonriente como estaba cuando esta comiendo se puso palida..su piel tenia un especie de color entre amarillo o blanco…rapidamente pillika sale corriendo al baño ante de q…..bomitara!

En la kosina todos podian oir a pillika vomitando (jajajja..probecho)

Pillika salio de del baño para encontrarse con todos los muchacho preocupados

pillika estas bien?que te sucedió?por ke estas pasando por esto?q tienes q te duele?..esa eran algunas d elas preguntas que escuchaba pillika..pero no sabia de kien venian por ke empesaba a ver borroso…

pillika ke…ke..dicen…kien lo dice?..no esperen..no distingo a nadie…auu…empiezo a ver borroso…no..ya no veo..nada..veo..veo…

len: pillika!-la toma por la cintura antes de ke esta se callera de golpe al suelo-pillika, pillika!..despierta! ó.ò ¿tamao? …ke le sucedió…

tamao: ó.ò se a desmayado…pillika!..pillika..

pillika lentamente abre sus ojos

pillika: k-ke s-sucedió?

Horo: 0.0 –estaba muy impresionado komo para reaccionar-…..

En eso entran anna y yho

Anna: ó.ò pillika?

Yho: ke le sucedió?

Hao: o.ô todavía no lo sabemos

Lizerg: 0.0 tenemos ke llamar a fausto!rapido!-estaba muy alterado-

Anna se acerca a lizerg y le pega una cachetada

Anna: no es el momento para desesperarse! ò.ó

Llebaron a pillika a un hospital serca de hay. Por ke fausto se allaba en un viaje

en la habitación en la ke se encontraba pillika solo se encontraban

anna,tamao, len y lizerg ya q los otros para calmarse un poco desidieron salir a dar un paseo pero volverian luego

en eso entra el doctor y se dirije a lizerg

el doctor le keda mirando

doctor:..mmm…es muy pekeño todavía….pero de todos modos…felicidade!

o.o?-nadie entendia por ke-

len: por ke le dice felicidades?

Lizerg:..¿o.o? es verdad..por ke?

Doctor: pues…por ke va a ser padre..

Len: 0.0el no puede ser el padre ò.ó …o.o espren…entonces…el padre soy…yo-len se desmaya-

Doctor: y a ese ke le sucedió?o.o?

Anna: eske el novio de pillika es len no el tecito(lizerg)

Liserg: ó.ò …pillika?..esta…¿embarazada?..ó.ò

Pillika ke resien avia despertado y alcansado a oir esta noticia

Pillika: 0.0 e-est-toy…e..en…va..ra.sada!

Doctor: u.u lameto decirle esto muchachita pero…si usted tiene apenas 1 semana de envaraso

Pillika: ó.ò… . ke lindo!...

o.o?-todos se extrañaron por la reaccion de pillika

len: pillika…no estas…molesta…o…preocupada…por ke tendremos un hijo?

Pillika: n/n para serte sincera….siempre quise tener un hijo tuyo….y…en mi pueblo no es un problema tener un hijo y para i tampoco..osea..no es rason para no estar feliz…traer un niño al mundo siempre es motivo de felicidad

Len: 0/0…

len abraza fuertemente a pillika y esta le devuelve el abrazo

lizerg se sentia muy deprimido y acabado que después q salieronde la clinica llebando a una pillika muy contenta pero con algo de preocupación.

Tamao, anna y pillika iban conversando

Anna: piensas decirle a horo ke estas embarazada? De len?

Pillika: . nuse!...eske…no se como responderia mi hermano..

"pillika: hermano…tengo ke decirte algo..

Horo: ke es pillika?

Pillika: es ke estoy embarazada de len

Horo: QUE! Ò.Ó…como pudiste!...sal de aki inmediatamente..no te kiero ver!"(eso fue pillika imaginandose ke pasaria di le dijera)

Pillika: xX no podria decirle

Tamao: es verdad…pero..tendras ke decirle antes de q se te empieze a notar el embarazo

Anna: seep

Mientras tanto len conversava con el unico ke sabia q iva a ser papá…y no era lizerg

Len: ó.ò ke are! Komo le dire a horo

Yho: jijijji…es verdad! Como le diras a horo ó.ò!

Len: ¬¬ gracias por el apoyo

Yho: jajaja xDD ….era una broma…no kreo ke horo se lo tome mal

Len: tu krees?

"horo: ke kieren decirme chicos?

Yho:jejejej..len tiene algo ke decirte

Len: eske…pillika esta embarazada y yo soy el padre

Horo: Ò.Ó ke!

Len y yho: ….

Horo: como pudiste maldito ijue…….patan de porkeria!ven aki ke te voy a castrar!"(imaginación de yho y len)

Yho: puede ke se enoje…asi ke mejor…después vemos komo le decimos

Horo: decirle ke?

Len: Horo!de donde saliste?

Horo: ¬¬ ..estupido…llege ase poko….akien le kieres decir algo?

Len: ó.ò no nada nada…vamosnos

Len salio corriendo y se fue en donde se encontraba hao

Len: ú.ù por suerte…oie hao?

Len ve ke hao se agacha a "recoger algo"

Len: eres un depravado

Hao: se nota muxo?

Len: see

Hao: es ke no e pude aguantar….todas esas muchachas tienen un…

Len. Ya callate

Jajajaj hao se avia agachado àra mirarle las piuernas a anna.tamao pillika y unas muchachas que pasaban por hay

Hao: pero solo abra espacio para una sola mujer en mi corazon!

Len: ¬¬ seguro

Hao: ke no me krees papito?

Len: ó.ò ke dijiste?

Hao: ¬¬ no te agas el tonto tu sabes de ke te digo..

Len: ú.ù todos sospechan? No se komo decirle a horo

Hao:…..mmm….no se me ocurre komo decirle…'

Los chicos llegaro a la casa ydecidieron hacer de almuerzo algo simple y rapido…arroz…Los chicos en el almuerzo no ayudaron en nada asi ke anna les mando a levantar la mesa y hacer todas las cosas de la casa.

Todos se encontraban limpiando pero uno solo se encontraba solo hablando de un tema muy delicado

Horo: ANNA! NO HAY PAPEL EN EL BAÑO!

Horo se va a bucar el papel pero en eso escucha una conversación no muy alegre y algo preocupante….

Len:yo todavía no se como decirle

Pillika: yo tampoco…me da mucho miedo –abraza a len co todas sus fuerzas-

Detrás de la puerta horo-horo escuchaba todo…

Horo:de kien estaran hablando?..ke ocultan esos dos?

Len:…estoy preocupado…no quiero perder su amistad ni a ti….mi amor

Horo: ò.ó ke esta haciendo con mi hermanita!...esperen..si no kiere perder su amistad…significa…ke es de lizerg!...osea….alizerg le gsta pillika pero a pillika le gsta len…..ke inteligente soy…pero esto me enreda .

Pillika: pero en algun momento le tendremos ke decir ke es tio…..

Horo: 0.0…..lizerg es tio?...

Len: si…le tendremos ke decir a horo ke este bebe ke esperas es hijo mio y tuyo

Horo: QUE!

Horo no pudo disimular mas y entro si permiso a la habitación

Len: Ó.Ò horo!

Pillika: Ó.Ò hermano!

Horo: yupi!

¿o.o?

Len: ó.ò?no entiendo horo…no…estas…

Pillika: enojado?

Horo abraza a len y a pillika

Horo: por ke deveria estarlo?...voya ser tio!

Anna,yho y los demas ke habian llegado al escuchar el grito de horo estaban sorprendidos por la reaccion ke este tubo…todos se esperaban a un horo furioso

Horo: aunke….si estoy un poco triste…con el padre ke tendra el pobre niño va a salir bien feito….pero lo ke puede arreglar eso va hacer ke tiene los genes de su guapo tio horo.horo

Len: no estas enojado….aunke yo sea el padre?

Horo: es mucho mejor ke sea uno de mis mejores amigo a ke sea un tipo ke después se korra….mas ensima…yo se ke a ti enserio te gsta pillika…y ke no la avandonaras…

Pillika: gracias hermano-abraza a horo

Len: u.u gracias horo

Hao: ke lindo ..por sierto….ya le tienen un nombre?

O.O?

Len: ups…

Pillika: nunk lo pense….pero kiero ke sea algo komo la union de nuestros nombres…o un nombre ke me gste arto!

Len: esta bien….

Hao: entonces…..cual es el nombre?

O.O?

--------------------continuara---------------

Hao:….mmm…..

Anna: ¬¬

Hao:

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: U

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: UUUUUUUUUUUU

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: para de mirarme! XxUUU…si se ke soy sexy…..pero no me gsta ser acosado ok

Anna le da una patada a hao en sus ………. -(ustedes kxan)..

Hao:….TxT…mne dolio…

Anna: te lo meresias…

Todos: es verdad

Hao: gracias ¬¬

Pillika: de nada

Len: . nose komo se llamara mi hijo! .

Pillika: ¬¬ nuestra hija

Len: tu krees ke sea niña?

Pillika: si…pero no me importa mucho esto de si es niño o niñia

Len: u/u ami me basta con que sea hijo de nosotros dos

Pillika abraza fuertemente a len

Horo: ò.ó suelta a mi hermana…. . kaliente de mierda . 

Anna: waaaaajajjajajajajjajaja

o.o?...ke le sucedia a anna?...estaba en el piso apunto de llorar..de tanta risa?...si…anna puede leer la mente…y escucha todo…..

yho: o.o?

hao:o.o?

anna: u.u lo siento…

yho:n.n

pillika:…me..sien..to…al..go…ma…re…a…da….xX..

len sienta a pillika en una silla que estaba por ay

len: estas bien pillika? ó.ò.. . yo no se de estas kosas . 

tamao:…yo en este caso no se mcho..

anna:….debe tomar aire….

Len: o.o?

Anna:…debe haberse mareado por q estaba en un lugar muy cerrado…. Debe ser eso…

Len: entonces saldremos a almorzar a otraparte

Anna: estas loco!

Len: ¬¬ esta bien..yo pagare los gastos

Anna: apurese! Llegaremos tarde

anna al saber ke ella no pagaria nada accedio de inmediato y si fue como ese sia irian a comer a un lugar diferente

todos iban mirando a que lugar podrian ir

pillika : nn mira!...aki…no!..aki…es mejor .. O.O…lo kiero . !

len: o.o?..ke pasa?..ke kieres?..

pillika : un…un.. helado! xP

polp!...

horo:…ja ja ja..mejor no hermanita

anna: u.u no es recomendable q diga ke no..puede ser un antojo…

len: o.o?

yho. Ke es un antojo

hao: ¬¬ asta eres mas lerdo ke yo….un antojo es unas ansias o ganas de komer algo…por lo menos eso es según yo

yho: entonces si sabia

hao : ¬¬?

Yho: eske pense ke podria ser tmbn las ganas de matar a algien jjijiji

Hao: yho….eres un completo idiota…

Anna: pues no es el unico…

Horo y hao: no moletes!

Anna: vieron ¬¬, lo admitieron ustedes mismos….jajaja :P

Mientras anna, hao y horo discutian yho,tamao, pillika y len fueron a comprar los helado y…lizerg….bueno…por hay…

Heladera: hola.

Pillika: hola

Helader: mi nombre es rin…en ke

Pillika: rin?-pillika korto las palabras de la heladera..

Len: o.o?

Tamao: o.o?

Pillika: me enkanta . !

Len: o.o?

Tamao: ke sucedió pillika?

Pillika: eske…Rin Tao….suena bien no?

Len: o.o?...aaaah…si…

Yho. Jijijiji..

Rin: o.o?...ke mi nombre ke?

Pillika: no nada …muchas gracias…..danos 9 helado

Rin:…o.o?...esta bien U ..jejeje..esta gente es rara…..

Los chikos recivieron sus helados y se fuerona donde estaban los demas…

Pillika: …jijijiji…

Horo: ke te pasa pillika?

Pillika: eske…..ya le tenemos un nombre a nustra niña…

Anna: y como sera?

Len: a pillika le gusto el nombre Rin

Pillika: suena bien…. Rin Tao

Anna: si…es verdad….pero….ese seria nombre de…

Pillika: niña!

Hao: y el de niño?

Len:o.o es verdad

Pillika: . 

Anna: ¬¬ hao eres un idiota

Pillika:…tendremos ke buscar un nombre de niño ahora . 

Hao: U…jejejee…lo siento u.u

Len: ¬¬ esta bien..no importa…u.u..ufff

Habian dos personas ke no se encontraban con el grupo.

Estas eran Lizerg y…..y….y…yho?

Lizerg se allaba alejados de todos…estaba sentado en un columpio mirando el cielo…pensando…enke su uniko amor….osea pillika ….esta comprometida….y ….para rematar…embarazada…

Lizerg…..pobre…..el la amaba tanto…. U.u

Lizerg!

Lizerg se voltea ver de kien era la vos ke lo llamaba

Lizerg: ke estas haciendo aquí yho?

Yho: jijijiji solo vengo a dar algunos consejos para un amigo…jijijiji

Lizerg: u.u para ke?..no servirian de nada…a ella le gusta len…y esta embarazada…

Yho:..tu como su amigo….de los 2…debrias apoyarlos…

Jijiji…a mi me paso algo paresido años atrás…jijijiji

Lizerg: o.o? algo parecido….por ke…

Yho:…eske kuando eramos niños….anna,hao y yo.…teniamos como 6 años…cuendo..

---------Flash back----------

Se encontraban tres niños jugando…en el patio de la gran mansión asakura…de repente llega un personaje ke llama a dos de estos niños

Yomei: anna,hao…..vengan

Anna: esta bien….

Hao: que quieres abuelito?

Anna voltea para ver que el tercer niño se quedaba mirando el suelo….

Anna: que te pasa yho?

Yho:…no es nada anita…no es nada…u.u

La muchachita se hacerca a el y le da un beso en su mejilla

Anna: u/u alegrate si?.. no me gsta ver a la gente ke kie-….a ti…llorando

Yho: 0/0… gracias anita

Anna se va a donde se encontraba hao y yomei…

Anna: ke su sede señor?

Anna ve a hao…este estaba con la mirada hacia el sulo y estba todo sonrojado…

Yomei:anna….tu…estaras comprometida con hao…

Anna: ó/ò…

Anna no podia decir nada…esta paralisada….ella no amaba a hao…ella amaba a….

Yho….el estaba escuchando la conversación de lejos…..

Yho.ó.ò…no…no puede ser

Yho salio corriendo…el estaba llorando…kie lo diria no?...el llorando…y por….amor…si…por amor…por un amor puro y sin limites q sentia hacia aquella persona…asi anna…

Yho de tanto correr llego a dar al bosque…a una pequeña laguna…se sienta verla y en eso siente ke alguien esta detrás de el…..

Yho:kien es?.

Yho no volteo a ver…en eso el siente una manos ke lo rodean

Yho:k-ki-kien e-es?

No te asustes soy yo…

Yho:O/O anna?...ke estas haciendo aquí…

Anna: te segui…tengo algo importante ke decirte…

Yho:…k-ke…es?...yo ya se que estas comprometida con hao…y….te quiero decir…ke…aunke no este de acuerdo con ello….tu eres….alguien…muy importante para mi….y….te doy todo mi apollo….ya ke tu…siempre as estado ay para apoyarme…te kiero anita…

Yho ambraza a anna…sin dejar ke ella vea su rostro…ya ke en el…ay lagrimas recorriendolo

Anna: no es eso…es solo…ke…yo no amo a hao..

Yho: a no?

Anna: no….yo te amo a ti…

Yho:0/0…..U/U…te amo anita…eres la persona mas importante para mi…

------Fin Flash back----------

Lizerg: o.o…y kepaso después….

Yho:…nos costo decirle a mis abuelos….y a hao….pero le dijimos…pero paso un largo tiempo…y en ese tiempo…yo apoye a anna…y lo uviera echo si ella no estuvera enamorada de mi…por que ella es una persona importante para mi….y kiero su felicidad….u.u…..jijiji…de eso keria hablar con tigo…

Lizerg:…es verdad…eso are!...la apollare en todo lo ke pueda..

Yho: jiijiji…¬¬ pero no trates de levantarle la novia len…por ke ay kgas…

Lizerg:…n.nU…esta bien yho nunk me espere eso de el n.nU

Yho y lizerg volvieron al grupo para volver de nuevo a la casa….amenos de ke fueran a otra parte

Yho abraza a anna por la espalda

Anna: ò/ó ke estas hacieno imb—

Yho:jijijiji….relajate anita…jijiji

Anna:…eras tu…u/u

Todos se reian al ver la simpatika esena de estos "tortolillos"…..todos esepto de Hao….kien se estaba muriendo de celos poir dentro…

Hao:maldicien u.ú….yo deberia ser el ke este asi con ella….no el idiota de mi hermano…pero no sera por mucho…ya lo veran… ya lo veran! Muajajaja

Anna: ¬¬ y a este ke le dio….no me digan ke no le dieron su inyeccion antes de venir?...jajajajjaa xDDD

Hao: ¬¬

Los chicos decidieron volver a la casa….para….para…matarse del aburrimiento

Horo:jajajajjaja…fue….jajaja..muy…jajaja…gracioso

Len: ¬¬, jajajja es verdad…

Horo:..jajajja…fue muy gracioso…komo pudiste pisar mierda hao!...jajajajajja xDDDDDDDDD

Hao: ¬¬ see…no fue gracioso..

Anna: para ti…jajajaj xDDD

Yho: Tengo algo ke proponer!

Anna: o.o?..ke es?

Yho: Eske kon pillika,tamao,lizerg y yo decidimos…bueno…si anna nos da permiso…jijijiyo se ke dira ke si…ke MAÑANA IREMOS A LA PLAYA!

Anna: o.o?...me parece bien u.u

Yho: O.O? enserio…pense ke tendri ke rogarle…pero mejor jijiiji

Anna: esta bien….pero vamos a acostarnos ke tendremos para preparar las kosas y mañana…

Horo: yupi! Iremos a la playa!

Anna: una sola kosa si…

Len: esta bien…yo pago todo

Pillika: yupi!-se acerca a len y le da un beso-

Los chikos se fueron a preparar sus bolsos por que tendran una gran aventura….ke muy pronto podran leer

En las habitaciones cada cual hacia sus bolsos….jejejej….veremos ke lleban en sus bolsos

Primera victima…..Anna!...jajaja..xD

Anna polera negra,polera roja,falda negra,vestido rojo,..mmm…para provar..polera azul….una mini,mis zandalias,pescadores(o pantalones ¾)…mmmm…mi foto de yho...,mis rosario.algunos chalekos,…y..mi remedio…(o.o?...despues veran..jejeje)y…ropa interior roja,negra y …..rosa u/u..a si!ksi se me olvidava…mi bikini (si adivinaron..)negro y mi piyama….(en los kapitulos anteriores se describen todos)

Yhopolera blanca,pantalon negro,mi short azules,negro y naranjas,unos chalecos…mi pijama,mis boxer naranjos,amarillos,rojos,los con besos,los con perritos y…..mis discos.mi muñekera,mi audifono y….xX un se ke mas me falta….aver..asi…los pre…tivo… -utedes kxan ¬¬ no pienso ponerlo),y claro..ke seria de un viaje sin mi…polera naranja! -su polera preferida xD

Pillikajjiji..nos vamos de paseo mi pekeña rin…jijiji …aver…mi bikini!azul,falda azul,polera azul, vestido azul,falda negra.polera rosa,vestido rosa,cinta celeste,sandalias,ropa interior….azul,y…todo listo

Lenpolera negra,pantalos nergro,polera roja,short rojo,azul y negro,boxer de perritos,negros con frutillas,mmmm…y lo ke siempre hace falta en viajes asi…la billetera y preservativos - xX lo siento…no fui yo..fu el ¬¬ yo no keria decirlo xDDD.)asi…y..mi piyama y mis pantuflas de perrito con sus super orejas! xDDD

Tamaoaver…mi polera rosa,mi polera blanca,mis pantalones rosa,mis pantalones negros,mi vestido rojo,mi polera negra…y mi bikini!...mis sandalias (osea…van a la playa!..por eso todas lleban unas xDD)….mi pijama,mi ropa interior…toda rosa!xDD

Horomis shores negro y azules,polera negra,polera azul,polera blanca ,mi sinta,mis zapatilas,…mmm…nunk fui bueno para esto xX mi bolso siempre lo asia pillika xX…( - pobre tarupido xDD)…mmm…aaah!verdad..lo ke pillika siempre echa…bloqueador!..y…a claro..mis boxers!...aver..de..gatitos..de bananas…de caramelo…mmm…ahora si ke n falta nada…a lo olvidava…los tipoiko y esencial para un hombre …….el axe!..(jajjaa ke pensaban xDD…si no son "tan" calientes)..y…los preservativos xDDD(todos los hombres son iguales u.ú y lo peor es ke yo estoy escibiendo esto xX)

Lizergmmmm…mis pantalones negro,mi short negro con verde me encanta esa konvinacion ,mis polera blanca,mi polera verde,mi polera negra,mis zapatos gigante( me va a decir ke sus zapatos no son gigantes? Porfavor! xDD…sorry pa los ke les gste lizerg..pero es verdad xD),mis boxer verde,mi osito de peluche,mi diamante..me da suerte ok,mi piyama,mi flotador de patito y….(ke kreen ustedes?...si adivinaron)..preservativos ( - a muy chiko pa q ocupe el si xD )

Hao: ke raro es lizerg…ni modo…

Haommm..aver…mi polera negra,mis sapatillas roja,mis polera roja,mis pantalones negro,mi short negro,mi short azul,mi piyama,mi mueñkera,mis boxer de perritos, mis boxer con besos, mis boxer con estrellitas y…mi tesoro mas presiado…mis boxers con gatitos me encantan ,jejejej…ahora….mis camisetas..y…jejeje……lo ke siempre es util…los practicos y queridos….(¬¬ es hombre…ok…osea….si! xDD)…preservativos!xDD

Manta...mmm…mi ropa de pepona,mis mini pantalones,mis mini short,mis poleritas,mis sapatillitas ,…mmm…mis calsonsillos (jajajja el no acupa boxers….ke pena xDD)….mmm….mi bloqueador y…nada mas…asi mis gafas..y mis short y mi piyama y mi sobrero…listo!...kreo..

**Al Otro Dia**

Todos los habitantes de la pencion estaban ya listos para el viaje


	2. Chapter 2

Horo:..jajajja…fue muy gracioso…komo pudiste pisar mierda hao!...jajajajajja xDDDDDDDDD

Hao: ¬¬ see…no fue gracioso..

Anna: para ti…jajajaj xDDD

Yho: Tengo algo ke proponer!

Anna: o.o?..ke es?

Yho: Eske kon pillika,tamao,lizerg y yo decidimos…bueno…si anna nos da permiso…jijiji"yo se ke dira ke si…"ke... MAÑANA IREMOS A LA PLAYA!

Anna: o.o?...me parece bien u.u

Yho: O.O? "enserio…pense ke tendri ke rogarle…pero mejor" jijiiji

Anna: esta bien….pero vamos a acostarnos ke tendremos para preparar las kosas y mañana…

Horo: yupi! Iremos a la playa!

Anna: una sola kosa si…

Len: esta bien…yo pago todo

Pillika: yupi!-se acerca a len y le da un beso-

Los chikos se fueron a preparar sus bolsos por que tendran una gran aventura….ke muy pronto podran leer

En las habitaciones cada cual hacia sus bolsos….jejejej….veremos ke lleban en sus bolsos

Primera victima…..Anna!...jajaja..xD

Anna polera negra,polera roja,falda negra,vestido rojo,..mmm…para provar..polera azul….una mini,mis zandalias,pescadores(o pantalones ¾)…mmmm…mi foto de yho...,mis rosario.algunos chalekos,…y..mi remedio…(o.o?...despues veran..jejeje)y…ropa interior roja,negra y …..rosa u/u..a si!ksi se me olvidava…mi bikini (si adivinaron..)negro y mi piyama….(en los kapitulos anteriores se describen todos)(y los bikinis o trajes de baño despues se describiran mas detalladamente)

Yhopolera blanca,pantalon negro,mi short azules,negro y naranjas,unos chalecos…mi pijama,mis boxer naranjos,amarillos,rojos,los con besos,los con perritos y…..mis discos.mi muñekera,mi audifono y….xX un se ke mas me falta….aver..asi…los pre…tivo… -utedes kxan ¬¬ no pienso ponerlo),y claro..ke seria de un viaje sin mi…polera naranja! -su polera preferida xD

Pillikajjiji..nos vamos de paseo mi pekeña rin…jijiji …aver…mi bikini!azul,falda azul,polera azul, vestido azul,falda negra.polera rosa,vestido rosa,cinta celeste,sandalias,ropa interior….azul,y…todo listo

Lenpolera negra,pantalos nergro,polera roja,short rojo,azul y negro,boxer de perritos,negros con frutillas,mmmm…y lo ke siempre hace falta en viajes asi…la billetera y preservativos - xX lo siento…no fui yo..fu el ¬¬ yo no keria decirlo xDDD.)asi…y..mi piyama y mis pantuflas de perrito con sus super orejas! xDDD

Tamaoaver…mi polera rosa,mi polera blanca,mis pantalones rosa,mis pantalones negros,mi vestido rojo,mi polera negra…y mi bikini!...mis sandalias (osea…van a la playa!..por eso todas lleban unas xDD)….mi pijama,mi ropa interior…toda rosa!xDD

Horomis shores negro y azules,polera negra,polera azul,polera blanca ,mi sinta,mis zapatilas,…mmm…nunk fui bueno para esto xX mi bolso siempre lo asia pillika xX…( - pobre tarupido xDD)…mmm…aaah!verdad..lo ke pillika siempre echa…bloqueador!..y…a claro..mis boxers!...aver..de..gatitos..de bananas…de caramelo…mmm…ahora si ke n falta nada…a lo olvidava…los tipoiko y esencial para un hombre …….el axe!..(jajjaa ke pensaban xDD…si no son "tan" calientes)..y…los preservativos xDDD(todos los hombres son iguales u.ú y lo peor es ke yo estoy escibiendo esto xX)

Lizergmmmm…mis pantalones negro,mi short negro con verde me encanta esa konvinacion ,mis polera blanca,mi polera verde,mi polera negra,mis zapatos gigante( me va a decir ke sus zapatos no son gigantes? Porfavor! xDD…sorry pa los ke les gste lizerg..pero es verdad xD),mis boxer verde,mi osito de peluche,mi diamante..me da suerte ok,mi piyama,mi flotador de patito y….(ke kreen ustedes?...si adivinaron)..preservativos ( ...es muy chiko pa q ocupe el si xD )

Hao: "ke raro es lizerg…ni modo…"

Haommm..aver…mi polera negra,mis sapatillas roja,mis polera roja,mis pantalones negro,mi short negro,mi short azul,mi piyama,mi mueñkera,mis boxer de perritos, mis boxer con besos, mis boxer con estrellitas y…mi tesoro mas presiado…mis boxers con gatitos me encantan ,jejejej…ahora….mis camisetas..y…jejeje……lo ke siempre es util…los practicos y queridos….(¬¬ es hombre…ok…osea….si! xDD)…preservativos!xDD

Manta...mmm…mi ropa de pepona,mis mini pantalones,mis mini short,mis poleritas,mis sapatillitas ,…mmm…mis calsonsillos (jajajja el no acupa boxers….ke pena xDD)….mmm….mi bloqueador y…nada mas…asi mis gafas..y mis short y mi piyama y mi sobrero…listo!...kreo..

Al Otro Dia

Todos los habitantes de la pencion estaban ya listos para el viaje…..algunos estaban en la cocina,otros en el baño y otros…bueno….por ay…

mmmm…veamos lo ke estan haciendo en la cocina…

anna: yho?...me irias a buscar mi bolso?

Yho:…T-T..esta bien anita…¬¬ pero me tendras ke pagar jejejje ¬¬,

Anna: o.o?...ke..komo?

Yho: asi- se acerca en donde esta anna la toma por la cintura y le da un beso…..en frente de los presente ( pillika,horo,tamao,len y hao)….el beso duro un 1 ya ke anna no es tan fuerte con su prometido y le contesto el beso…-

Hao: ¬¬ pordrian ir a comerse a otra parte?

Yho y anna terminaron el beso algo…bueno….aun apasionados y bastante rojos…por ke?...jejeje…ke kreen ustedes?

Yho: Jijijii voy a buscar los bolsos…

Anna: u/ú no te demores…

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: ¬¬ ke miras?

Hao: por que estas tan roja? xDDD

Anna: callate…u/ú

Hao: ¬¬, jejejeje ke facil te enojas annita

Los chicos ivan saliendo ya a tomar el "jet privado!" De la familia tao

(jajajjaja…XDD..)

Len: bueno llegamos….este es el jet privado de mi familia….

Todos miraban atonitos el jet…ya ke era "EL JET"

Hao:….miren todos…soy len y aki esta mi jet privado! xDD..jajajaja…-esto lo hacia haciendo mimica loo ke lo hacia aun mas gracioso-

Todos estallaron de la risa….bueno..todos menos len…

Len: u.ú# eres un idiota hao…y ustedes tambien

Pillika:jajaj..lo…jajaj..siento xDD

Len: ó.ò tu tambien pillika

Hao: jaja! pEEnoso!

Yho: tranquilos chikos-yho se encontraba separando a la ksi gran pelea q se estaba formando entre el señorito len y el señor hao…a hao lo sostenia horo-

Anna: ¬¬ (super mirada de anna!...jajaja xDD…lo peor de todo es ke siempre funciona…xDD…anna:ke estupida eres anni…u.u sigamos con el fic mejor)…u.u son unos tarupidos-anna le tira sus maletas a yho para que las suba y se va tomar haciento en el avion

Yho:…jijiji…me enkanta…

Hao: u.u a mi tambien –esto lo dijo en voz baja-

Todos ya estaban listos ….sus hacientos…tamao con horo…len con pillika y al lado lizerg….despues venia hao,anna y yho…..todos estaban felices por viajar…pero….habian dos pasajeros algo nerviosos…..

Pillika:…pero..por ke estas nervioso?...len?

Len: . ahora lo recorde….nunk me gsto viajar en esta porqueria…. .

Hao: jejejej sos un gallina…no te puede pasar nada

Lizerg: si es verdad…las posibilidades que se caiga el avion o del mal tiempo o la turbulencia son…..o.o…olvidenlo…

Anna: . kyaaa!-anna estaba tambien asustada….en ese momento se acurruco en el pecho de….hao?

Hao: 0/0

Yho:Ò.Ó

Anna estaba acurrucada y no veia akien abrazo…en cuanto sube la mirada…O/O… . …se aleja de hao tirando lo a la...del mundo

Por otro lado pillika y tamao estaban conversando dejando a un horo totalmente aburrida ya q el pobre estaba entre las dos muchachas

Pillika: es ke me encanta el nombre Rin! …me enkanto desde q le escuche el nombre a esa heladera! xDD

Tamao:…ami el nombre ke me gstaria para mi bebé seria….

Horo: o/o

Tamao:…mmm…cual te gstaria ti horo?...n/n

Horo: u/u…mmm….tengo hambre

Tamao: Uu jejeje…mmm…hoshin estaria bien.. es lindo

Horo: asafata!..me trae mi comida por favor?

Pillika:..u.ú…-le pega a horo-

Horo: x.X …yo solo keria algo para comer algo T-T

Len: ese es el problema hoto…tu siempre keres komer! ¬¬

Lizerg: no seas amargado xDDD

Len: ¬¬…ke te pasa lozirg

Lizerg: tu le kitas los animos a kualkiera ¬¬

Y ahora…..el trio dinamiko! Hao…yho…y anna! xDD

Yho: u.ú

Anna: u.ù lo siento yho

Yho:me esta pidiendo perdon o.O

Hao: ¬¬ y para ke le pides perdon a yho?...no entiendo o.o?

Yho: u.ú tu nunk entiendes nada

Anna: ¬¬ no ayudas mucho hao…mejor callate

Hao: u.ù esta bien T-T

Yho: ¬¬…..vas a tener ke hacer algo para ke mi enojo se termine ¬¬,

Anna: ¬/¬ q estas pensando?

Yho:jejejeje ¬

Anna otra ves se acordo que estaba en el avion pero esta ves se acurruco en el pecho de yho

Anna: yho! . me da cosa!

Yho:O/O

Pillika: jajajaja eso es muy…xDDD.. gracioso tam….o.o?..ke te sucede len?

Len: .

Pillika: ó.ò ke te sucede?

Len: nunk me gsto viajar en avion… .

Pillika: U…jejeje lo olvide…

-HORAS MAS TARDE-

Len y anna salieron corriendo del avion en cuanto aterrizo

Yho: o.oU

Pillika:n.nU

Horo:jajajaja….ke miedosos son los dos hielitos…jajaja xDD

Hao: me vas a decir ke a ti no te dio miedo?...¬¬, o no recuerdas

-flash back-

Horo y hao se encontraban buscando comida en un mini bar que habia en el "jet privado de len·(xDD jajaja lo siento..me encanta molestar asi )

Horo:jajajaja xDD..u.u tengo hambre..

CRACK!...

Horo: o.o… . ke fue eso!

Hao: nose…talves scream( -jajaj xDDel de la película)

Horo: ayudame hao me va a comer!

Horo salta alos brazos de hao

Hao: u.ú# eres un completo inútil-lo tira al suelo-no ves que es un hombre de negro con una mascara ridicula...o.O…

Sream: ¬¬, hola

Hao-waaaaaah-horo

Hao:>. "tranquilo hao..tu eres un shaman fuerte y sexy"…ke te pasa insecto!...toma-abree una de las puertas y sream se va con la corriente de aire-

Horo:….jejejejje…ke inútil era ese tipo no?...jajaja

Hao:si…el y tu son unos inútiles

-fin flash back-

Anna: ¬¬

Len:jajajja…ese tipo!...

Tamao:…T-T…me ubiera gustado verlo! T-T

O.o-todos se alejan de tamao

Tamao: o.o?...me gsta ese actor u.u

Después de eso len llebo a todos a las cabañas donde alojarian…las cabañas eran hermosas y tenian una vista al mar estupenda

Pillika:gaauu! La vista es estupenda…el lugar es hermoso!

Anna: o no….no ahora…-anna sale corriendo y empieza a ver las habitaciones una por una hasta que encuentra la que estaba buscando…el baño-

Yho: o.o?

Hao:o.o?

Len:o.o?

Pillika:o.o…mmm…"me parese familiar..kreo ke alguna ves yo e echo eso antes"… lo ke sea..

Len: vamos a la playa?

Pillika:que hora es?

Len:….aver…las 5:00..alcansamos!...vamos a vestirnos…

Anna: las habitaciones quedaran como las que sorteamos

Yho: jijiji..esta bien..pero…y manta?

Manta: aquí!yho!ayuda!

Yho ve que una maleta se mobia y se sentia un ruido

Yho. O.o? ke abra aquí?...-yho abre la maleta y sale un manta con cara de psicopata

Manta: garcias!.. pude salir!...o.O..

Yho: n.nU…jajaja…ya veo…bueno ahorita vamos a ir a la playa ven vamos!

Manta : esta bien…por fin pude salir…kreo ke me estaba estaba volviendo loko

Yho: vamos apurate!

Manta:esta bien…adios duendes…(jajaja xDDDD e mil garcioso)

En la playa solo habian salido los chikos…len esta sentado en la arena,horo estaba bañandose con yho y lizerg etaba paseando muy lejos de hay

Lizerg se encontraba caminando por la playa con la mirada gacha pensando"_por que yo tengo a nadie enesta vida..por que estoy solo!..por que..porque!...esperen…o/o k-ki-kien es ella?..ke hermosa es.."_

Lizerg al alejarse de los chikos se encontro con una chika…

Lizerg:q-que linda..0/0

La chica se voltea a ver quien habia hablado…quien habia hablado con esa hermosa voz……

Lizerg:…O/O perdon te molete

: no..no te preocupes

Lizerg:ke linda sonrisacua-cua-cual es tu nombre?..u/u estupido lizerg..por ke me pasa esto

:mi nombre es ...

--------continuara-------------------

Luego…en el prox capitulo!podran descubrir kien es esta muchacha que ah echo que lizerg deje de pensar en sus cosas y lod eje en otro mundo?..jajaja pronto subire el otro..adios!


	3. Gran Revelacion!

Por otro lado….

Pillika: anna!...anna!..necesito esta falda!...prestamela?si…?

Anna: ¬¬ y yo ke okupare?...

Pillika:esto…-le tira un pareo de color azul n la cabeza- ..espero ke le gste..

Anna:ô.o esto?..para mi?..alo!pillika!...es…es….rosado con azul?...yo no ocupo ese color!

Pillika: jijiji…porfavor te queda estuendo sierto tamao?

Tamao: aver-se acerca a las chicas- si! Se te ve muy bien anna

Anna: o.ô?

Pillika: mira anna deja todo en nuestras manos

Tamao y pillika comienzan a vestira a anna

Pillika:krees ke le kede este?

Anna: no pensaran ke me pondre eso no?

Tamao:….bueno…

Pillika:si!

Anna: pe-

Pillika y tamao no dejaron a anna terminar ya ke la comenzaron a ropas algo….."diferente" a las que ocupaba ella….

Yoh: ke sera eso?..

Horo: o.o? eso ke?

Yoh:eske..kreo ke escuche a las chicas quejandose.

Len:o.o?

Horo:solo fue tu imaginacion yoh

Yoh: si….eso creo….

Hao: ¬¬ estas loko hermanito

Anna: no!..no pienso salir haci!

Pillika: o.ó saldras asi y no te quejaras!

Tamao:' te ves muy bien…no te preocupes

Pillika: si! Viste!...vamos..los chikos deben estar esperandonos…

Anna: . yo no kiero salir asi!

Tamao:'parece una niña chica

Anna:¬¬ no soy una niña chica!...solo….eske….u.u no se si me veo bien asi….u.u….ke impresión causo?

Tamao:sexy-pillika:sexy(eso lo dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Anna:o.o?...u.u ok…vamos luego…

los chicos se encontraban sentados en la arena en cuanto ven a las chicas venir sus ojos cambiaron total mente…

Yoh:¬

Len:¬

Horo:o

Hao: ¬…ke sexys!

Todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por ver a las chicas tan…tan….sexy!

Tamao estaba en bikini..la parte de arriba era una top asta arriba del ombligo de color rosa con pequeños detalles negros y con la parte de abajo unas pantaletas rosas que ensimatenia pegada una mini faldita con vuelito con detalles negro…esto se le vei bien ya que ya no era la tamao de antes y estaba bien dotadita de arriba y abajo (xDD ustede kxan..)

Pillika estaba con unas pantaletas rayadas azul,celeste y blancas con un osito celeste en la parte derecha ….la parte de arriba era una polerita bien apegada al cuerpo de color blanca con los bordes azules y que en el centro de la polera habia una rosita de color azul….y al igual que tamao estaba bien desarrollada….era la que mas tenia busto de las tres ..sin contra a jun tao xDDD….aunke anna no se quedaba atrás.l.anna era la mas caderona pero y tambien tenia su buen busto…

Anna estaba ocupando un bikini de color azul marino con rosa…algo ke no esta con anna pero si le quedaba bien mono…era una parte de abajo normal (osea no pantaleta) con un detalle de una rosa rosada al lado derecho de esta…la pate de arriba era algo mas atrevido solo cubria su busto y era rosa mcon los bordes azul marino….esto asia que su busto se notara algo mas grande y ..atrevido!..kosa ke le gstaba a yoh pero a la ves no….

Anna: u/u

Tamao: taraaan!

Pillika: komo se ve?

Yho: hermosa..¬

Hao: ke chula ke estas! ¬

Anna: u.ú komo ke chula!ò.ó

Hao: jijiji..bueno…entonces…hermosa!

Anna: 0/0…u/u

Yoh: ¬¬

Len: te ves guapa…pero prefiero a mi pillika- le da un abrazo a pillika y le da un besito en la mejilla-

Pillika: n/n…

Horo: si..te ves bien hielito..pero mi polola es tamao y la kero mas a ella

Tamao:n/n –tamao le da un pqueño beso en los labios a horo-

Horo:n/n

Yoh: sip ….por eso….mi annita es solo mia!-yoh se acerca a anna y se dan un beso…-

Hao: u.ú "maldito yoh…ya veras…esto no se kedara asi por mucho"

Anna: u/u..oigan? donde esta lizerg?..y manta?

Yoh: a manta esta….mmm..por aya..-señala a un lugar donde se encontraba manta jugando con arena-

Anna: y lizerg?

En eso se ve que lizerg venia muy contento y muy bien acompañado con una mujer vestida solo con un vestido algo cortito con tonalidades de verdes

Lizerg: hola chikos!n.n

Horo: hi!..kien es ella?

Lizerg: se los presento ella es tsumike

tsumike: mucho gsto en conozerlos

pillika: hi

anna: hola

tamao: el placer es mio

yoh: hi!..donde te estas quedando?

Hao: ¬¬ idiota…yo iba a preguntar eso…hola tsu…no te molesta ke te diga tsu sierto?

Tsumike: para nada …llege recien hoy asi que no tengo alojamiento..pero creo que buscare alguna cabaña

Lizerg: y se te quedas en nuestra cabaña?

Tsu: no sera un problema?..mejor no gracias

Anna: no es problema…kedate..pero..tendras que ayudarno con algunas labores…

Tsu: esta bien gracias

Hao: u.u me dio hambre

Horo: ami tambien:P

Anna: a ti siempre te da hambre-en eso se escucha un sonido de proveniente de el estomago de anna-…n/n' jijijiji…vamos a comer luego!-anna toma a yoh de la mano y salen corriendo por la arena-

Hao: o.o? esa es anna

Horo2: juajauajua xDD sip…"y tiene buen traste" xDD

Tamao: ¬¬ ke piensas horo?

Horo: U nada tam..nada

En la cabaña se encontraban cuatro personas en la cocina y los demas repartidos por sus habitaciones

Tamao: y ke kosas t gsta hacer?

Tsumike:mmm….nadar…andar en skate…cocinar…ver telenovelas

Tamao: O.o

Pillika: o.O

Anna: O.O..son ksi nuestros mismos gstos!

Tsukime: n.n ke lindo..a si..tmbn me gsta….u/u

Pillika: ke no es ovio?

Tamao: jijiji es verdad

Anna: sip..es ovio..te gtsa lizerg

Tsukime: o/o

Jajajajjaja xDDD todas las muchachas poco a poco se estaban aciendo amigas…

Las habitaciones eran diferentes ahora… yoh dormia con manta,hao con lizerg,len con horo,pillika con anna,tamao con tsukime

Ok…ya e s de noche….estan todos en sus cuertos…solo que…la smuchachas estan todas en el cuarto de pillika y anna

Tsukime: ooooh! Enserio paso eso? xDDD jajajaj

Pillika:sip…

Tamao: xDDD

Anna: ----xDDDD—se estba revolcando de la risa

En la habitacion del lado estaban los chikos conversando y tratando de averiguar cosas..

Yoh:..mmmm..

Len: … u.ú..

Horo…..u.uU

Manta: u.u'?

Hao:…mmm…ya se!

Yoh: n.n!...cual es la rspuesta?

Len:si..cual es?..¬¬

Hao: es muy facil…… lo ke seria unbuen obsequio para una mujer es una sorpresa romantica..y para un perro un huseo de jugete

Len:mmm..si puede ser…kreo ke le dare una sorpresa a pillika

Yoh:si buena respuesta!..tendre que preparar una buena sorpresa para annita

Horo: tendre que preparar una sorpresa especial para tam entonces

Lizerg: yo para…tsukime

Hao:…mmm..tendre que comprarle un jugete a mi perrito entonces

Plop!

En la habitacion..

Anna se veia muy seria….komo si kisiera decir algo…

Pillika:"ke le sucedera a anna?"

Tamao: "ke le pasara a anna…se nota preocupada"

Anna: "son mis amigas…pero..komo decircelos… . nose" >.

Tsukime: anna…algo te preocupa

Tamao:o.o "valla que es rapida"

Pillika: o.o….es verdad anna…que te sucede-pillika se hacerca a anna y le toma sus manos- tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras anna

Tamo: si anna-tamao se acerca y abraza a anna-

Tsukime: espero que seamos grandes amigas…soy de confiansa..

Anna: gracias amigas…eske….tengo un problema….

Pillika: y que es? ó.ò

Anna:…eske…yo..al igual que pillika….slo que yo supe mucho antes y e tratado de disimular estos 4meses…yo…estoy embarazada…

Pillika: O.O……

Tamao:O.O……

Tsukime:O.O…..

Anna: u.u

Pillika:-abraza a anna- que lindo!haci rin no va a estar solita!

Tamao: te felicito anna!..ahora solo falto yo u/u

Tsukime: un bebe nunk debe ser mal recibido! felicidades!

Anna: O.O…. Y-Y se los agradesco muchisimo amigas!...pero…u.u no es solo un bebe

Pillika:O.O

Tamao:O.O

Tsukime:O.O

Anna: son dos…solo que uno tiene 4 meses y el otro tansolo 2….

El la habitacion de los chikos(al lado de las de las chikas) se podian escuchar gritos como "FElICIDADES" "GRANDIOSO"…."PUES ESTO ES MUCHO MEJOR"…"KE LINDO"…"FELICIDADES ANNA"…esto ultimo iso que a los chikos les entrara la curiosidad y decidieron ir al cuarto de las chikas

Tock tock(tan tocando la puerta xDD)

Chikas:O.O?

Pillika: kien es?..

Yoh: somos nosotros…podemos pasar?

Anna: o/o "habra llegado el momento"

Tamao: n.n si claro pasen….

Los chikos entraron a la habitacion y ubo un pequeño silencio..algo muy muy incomodo para todos

Yoh: anna?..que es lo que sucede…

Anna:"se fuerte anna…se fuerte"…...yo…"se fuerte..vamos dicelo"..…yo…yo…ESTOYEMBARAZADADEDOSHIJOSTUYO! .

Len: o.O

Horo:O.O

Hao:x.X

Lizerg: o.O

Yoh:o.O?..p-po-d-drias re-re-petirlo…..

Pillika: ke no escuchaste!..ella esta embarazada!..

Yoh:….o.O…

Tamao:..ella va a tener dos hijos suyos don yoh…

Yoh:…yo….yo….

----------------------ContinuA----------------------------

anni:que les parecio n.n ? espero que les gusto..ultimamente estare o tratare de actualizar mas :P bueno...dejenme sus cometarios gracias y xau!


	4. Caidas y Pocker!

n.a: BUENO!HOLA! ESTE...BUENO LO PRIMERO MXAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS:P y..lo otro...eso de los dos hijos es algo ilogico xDDD pero nose..kise ke los pequeños tubieran solo 2 meses de diferencia de edad..como.no pregunten xDDD jajaja...bueno..eso y mxas garcia sespero que les guste :P asi...tsumiketsukime xD porsi las dudas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"----" - son pensamientos

----:lo que dicen

Yoh: anna?..que es lo que sucede…

Anna:"se fuerte anna…se fuerte…."..yo…"se fuerte..vamos dicelo.."…yo…yo…ESTOYEMBARAZADADEDOSHIJOSTUYO! .

Len: o.O

Horo:O.O

Hao:x.X

Lizerg: o.O

Yoh:o.O?..p-po-d-drias re-re-petirlo…..

Pillika: ke no escuchaste!..ella esta embarazada!..

Yoh:….o.O…

Tamao:..ella va a tener dos hijos suyos don yoh…

Yoh:…yo….yo….

---------------------------------------------

Anna: ó.ò

Pillika:ó.ô

Len: o.O

Horo: o.O

Hao: ú.ù

Lizerg:ó.ò?

Yoh:….yo….yo…me….siento..m-..m-…MUY FELIZ!..voy a tener un hijo!

Anna:..dos..hijos..

O.o

Yoh: xDDDD mxo mejor!

Hao: u.u ……

Horo: n.n!

Len: estoy hay que celebrarlo!

Pillika: siii!

Tamao:voy a ir a preparar algo para comer!

Tsukime: yo te ayudo!

Lizerg:n/n yo tambien voy!

Todos los que estaban en la habitación (anna,yoh,pillika,tamao,lizerg,tsukime,hao,horo,len y manta) fueron a preparar las kosas para la celebración..anna estaba a punto de salir cuando siente que alguien la esta tomando del brazo

Anna: o.o?..ke paso?

Hao: u.u tengo ke decirte algo….yo..yo…este…tu…me gstas anna!..me gstas mucho!

Hao toma a anna y le da un beso…que no duro mucho ya que anna reaccion y le da una cachetada a hao

Anna/ ……h-ha-hao…por que isiste esto!

Hao:por que tu me gstas anna!...me gstas mucho!

Anna: .

Hao:…trate de que no uera asi! Pero no puedo!es asi!las kosas son asi!

Anna: hao..tu….tu eres el hermano de yoh!..a mi…me gsta yoh!...

Hao: lo se..creeme que lo se….y me duele mucho…

Anna:hao..lo siento muho..pero….yo…yo…-

Hao:dame un ultimo beso?

Anna:O/O

Hao: solo di que si…ya que ahora estas embarazada…de dos pequeños…de mi hermano….y esto…significa mi derrota…el a ganado lo mas presido para mi..

Anna: O/O

Anna se acerca a hao y le d aun delicado beso…algo que esta ves su duro mas pero no por mucho ya que…

-QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!

Anna y hao se separaron de inmediato al ver a….Yoh!

Anna: ó.ò yoh!...no es lo ke piensas..bueno..algo asi..eske..yo..este..

Yoh: ò.ó ustedes dos!..se estaban besando y quieres que yo no piense nada!porfavor!...y eso que me acababas de decir que estas embarazada!...talves el bebe que esperas sea de este…este…este….hao!.

Anna: komo puede dudar de mi!...

Yoh: pues por lo de ahora!

Hao:..yoh…yo solo..-

Yoh: tu no me hables!saben!ustedes son una porqueria!me largo..si quieren decirme algo!..nose! pero…ahora no por que estoy enojado! Y n quiero hablar con traidores de porqueria…!...-por las mejillas de yoh empezaron a caer lagrimas que expresaban dolor y a la ves furia..mucha furia…-..y tu…anna…yo pense que…me amabas…pero..ahora…no se que pensar..

Anna no podia hablar….estaba..triste…se sentia sucia…mala…como habia podido hacerle esto a la persona que mas amaba..

Yoh no aguantaba mas…salio corriendo de la casa….en direccion a la playa…a unas podia averle pasado esto después de….esa noticia ke lo alegrava enormemente…ahora….lo hacia sentirse mas traicionado…ese beso que vio….lo veia una y otra ves en su cabeza….por que se sentia haci..despues de decir esas cosa…su peso fue mayor….

En la habitación anna se encontraba en el piso llorando…no keria ke hao la viera..pero era imposible no dejar ver sus lagrimas….hao no habia dicho nada en ningun momento..no le dijo nada a yoh…no trato de explicar nada….

Anna: hao…..por uqe no dijiste nada!por que no me ayudaste a explicarle!porque!

Hao:yo…estube pensando…y…creo..que me eh equivocado..mis cagadas siempre an sido pequeñas…seguidas si ..pero nunk an sido tan graves..

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: bueno..algunas si pero…creo que esta a sido la peor…pobre de mi hemano..todo por mis celos…-hao sierra sus ojos tratando de que ninguna lagrima se escape..ya que no queria llorar…lo necesitaba pero no queria..

Anna: todo esto lo isiste por celos!..hao!...en verdad eres un imbesil grande!

Hao: esque…yo te quiero..pero me di cuenta de que esto..solo era por celos..osea…por falta de cariño…este..en fin..por no tener novia u/u

Anna:ò.ó eres un webon! Tarado de porqueria!sabes ke! No me estare calentando mas contigo( n.s: no sean mal pensados!..calentarenojar y depende del contexto…bueno..exitar..xao!)

Anna sale corriendo de la casa en busca de yoh….recorre toda la playa buscandolo hasta que llega al extremo mas alejdo de esta…en esta parte era bien peligrosa ya que no habia mucha luz y el barrio era algo…no algo..era peligroso…

Anna pasa al lado de unos hombre mucho mas grande que ella

Anna sigue caminando normalmente hasta que se da cuenta que los tipos la empiezana seguir…anna acelera un poco el paso..pero los tipos también…al final no habi otra cosa que hacer que salir corriendo...pero los tipos estaban detrás de ella

Por otra parte yoh estaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba anna…el podia escuchar unos pasos corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el pero como era de noche el no se podia ver..primero no le dio importancia..pero luego si llaque se escucho una fuerte caid…

Anna se habia caido corriendo y los tipos la habian tomado por os brazo y piernas en el suelo…anna trataba de soltarse pero no podia….los tipos eran mucho mas fuerte que ella…anna estaba asustada...estaba muy sustada ya que esa no era una situación muy comoda ni para la muchacha ni para nadie….

Anna: ayuda! Ayuda! Dejam---lo tipos le habian apado la boca…ella estaba en el piso boca abajo con las piernas y brazos sujetas al suelo y con los tipos casi ensima de ella mirandola muy detenidamente

Yoh que estaba hay escucho la voz de anna y se paro para ir a ayudarla…pero luego se detubo…"por que ir a ayudarla si ella me ah engañado"

Anna estaba llorando…nosabia que hacer y la cara de los personaje son era muy agradable y meno el estar en esa posición muy desgradable para ella…

Yoh no sabia que hacer…penso dejarla pero….escucho algo que no le agrado y se procupo y enojo a la ves…."esto puede que no te dolera mucho muchachita…solo dejate de moverte un poco" al escuchar esto yoh se fue encontra de los hombre…nadie le aria nada a su annita

Yoh le dio una paliza a los tipos y tomo a anna en sus brazo…la abrazo con todas su fuerzas…anna estaba llorando..no podia aguantar esto….yoh solo la abrazaba con fuerza..

Anna:-llorando-yoh…yo..yo…te amo!..te amo mucho!..y no pienses que me gusta hao! eso es una porqueria! fue un herror muy grave!

Yoh: te creo annita…te creo..y yo tambien te amo mucho..no dejare que nada malo te vuelva a suceder…tu eres lo mas importante para mi….

Yoh le da un beso a anna y esta lo abraza

Anna: te amo…te amo mucho!...en serio lo lamento..nunca quise hace eso esuqe…fue sol-

Yoh no dejo que anna terminara por que la beso

Yoh: volvamos a la casa?

Anna: snif….mejor..

Anna y yho volvieron a la casa y lo primero que paso cuando entraron fue preguntar que les aviapasado ya que anna tenia sus ropas rasgada y yoh teni uno que otro moreton

Anna y yoh contaron lo sucedido…con algunos problemas por que no era agradable acordarse de aquello ni para ella ni para nadie que le ubiera sucedido eso….al terminar el relato pillika,tamao y tsukime dieron apyo a anna diciendo que no volveria a pasare eso y ke no debia haber salido sola en la noche…en eso hao se acerca a yoh…..se veia que hao tenia los ojos hinchados…por haber llorado..

Hao: yoh…yo..lo siento..nunk debi haber echo eso….lo siento mucho…yo….-hao no aguanto mas y por sus mejillas corrian y corrian lagrimas.-

Todos :o.O

Hao: buaa! Me sieto pesimo!

Yoh abraza a hao

Yoh: ya..ya..tranquilo..te perdono…todo se solucionara…no te preocupes…

Hao: Ç.Ç me perdonas?

Yoh: sip ya lo ise…hace mucho

Hao: super! Ahora estoy son cargo de consiensa!

o.O?

hao: vamos! La fieta tiene que empezar!

Sii!-esa fue la respuesta de todos-

Todo estaban felices…estaban en la sal brindando y comiendo una comida que iso tamao….todo la estaban pasando bien….pero ya era tardey como que empezabana a aburrirse….

Hao: -.- esto esta aburrido…

Pillika: y si jugamos cartas?

Tamao: puede ser me parese bem

Yoh:n.n esta bien

Anna: u.u lo que sea

Hao: okidoki! Pero…

Len:esta bien..dijiste pero?

Horo: yo no tengo problema…

Hao: pero…jugemos pocker?

o.o?

Hao: jejejeje ¬¬,

Tsukime: shi! Por fin algo entretenido! Super!

o.O?-todos se extrañaron a ver a la verdecita(le gsta el verde porsiacaso)a ella le gstaba el pocker?

Hao:- le dice a lizerg- jejeje me buscate una justo de mi tipo..

Lizerg:Ò/Ó no! Ella es mia-esto lo grito alto..cosa que iso que

Tsukime: o/o

Anna: u.u

Pillika:n.n

Tamao:n.n

Horo: ¬¬,

Yoh: n.n

Len: ¬¬,

Hao: ya,ya tranquilo… si es solo para ti….no estoy interesado en levantar minas …u.u no eh tenido buenas experienzas….u.u-hao al decir esto se pueso algo melancolico..-

Tsukime: …pobresito…-tsukime se hacer ca a hao y le da una cachetada-..no te desanimes:P es mejor star feliz! Y..no era que me estaba apoyando para jugar pocker?..

Hao: ó.ò si…

Tsukime: entonces….vamos pues!

Hao: sip

Anna: o.o

Pillika: n.n

Tamao:o.o

Horo: o.o valla chik

Len: o.o

Yoh: n.n….pero esta bien..

Lizerg: seeee…

Yoh:-le susurra algo a len-jejeje este esta mas baboso que tu por pilli

Len:si…y ma sque horo por tamao…

1…

2…

3…

4…

5..

Len: ò.Ó oye komo ke baboso yo!

o.O?-

hao: si savemos que eres baboso pero…no hay arreglo señorito

muajajajaj

después d eunos momentos hao y tsukime tenian todo preparado..estaba lista la emsa verde…los chikos en sus puestos hao estaba con su esmoking( ¬¬ no me critiquen..nose como se escribe ok?) bueno la kosa eske ya todos estaban sentado con su copita de martín al lado…estaba todo perfecto..

hao:bueno….ustedes creian que esto seria un juego de pocker:

todos-si-

hao:bueno…

tsukime:se equivocaron…el pocker solo es muy FOME :P es mejor con algo mas…

hao: jejejeje..me gsta como piensa ella…

todos: ok….

Anna: ke es eso ke le agregaran?

Hao: bueno..ke depende de cuanto vallan perdiendo de sakaran ropa..me entiendes? Si pierdes un juego te sakas algo…si pierdes otro iwal..entienden?

Tsukime: muajajajjaja! Ke divertido!

Ok…todos aceptaron y se pusieron a jugar..en la primer patida gano manta…asi ke todos los demas tubieron ke sacarse algo…yoh kedo en short,anna en pantaletas y chaleco,len en pantalones,horo en boxer y polera.tamao en falda y polera,pillike en short y polera,hao en camisa y pantalones, lizerg en pantalón,tsukime en top y short…bueno..la kosa eske kedaron las mujeres mostrando piernas y los hombres montrando su musculoso pecho (¬ jejeje…directo al grano)

Después de unas jugadas mas decidieron ke manta no jugaria ya que estaba ganando todo

Ok…ahora si ke era gracioso velos…

Yohestab en boxer solamente…y sus boxer de perritos! xDD

Haoestaba en short negreo y sus boxer..

Lenestaba igual que yoh…solo en boxer..solo ke stos mas decentes..

Horo:estaba en polera y boxer..

Jejeje..ahora las mujeres…

Annaestaba en sostenes negros! Con encajes!...y sus pantaletas negras con un gatito en el trasero ( yo no le digo asi pero es para que no suene mejor)

Tamaoestaba igual que anna..estaba en sostenes..pero para abajo estab con una falda

Pillikaera la ke tenia mas ropa de todas…estaba enpantaletas y andaba con un top azul..abajo sus sostenes xDD

Tsukimeestaba en pantaletas verdes con blanco y sus polera con tirantes negra,verde y blanca

Hao: jejejeej..sus ropas interiores no estan mal..jejeje

Tsukime: y las de ustedes tampoko xDDD me gstan mas los perritos ke los gatitos si xDDD

Pillika: jajaja xDDD

Tamao: xDDD

Anna: jajajja xDDD yo prefiero los gatitos xDDD

Yoh: n.n y a mi me gstan tus encajes….

Anna: u/ú

Horo: jajajaja xDDDD

Len: xDDDD

Pillika: ¬¬

Tamao: u.ú

Lizerg: n.n que se puede decir..estan saxys xDDDD

Tsukime: -.-………..¬¬

Lizerg le susurra a tsukime :no te preocupes…tu eres la ke mas me gsta…u/u

Horo: jajaja xDDD pordios que cursi lizerg…xDDD

Lizerg: o/o

Tsukime:n/n

Yoh: jajajaja xDDD dejenlo ser al pobre…

Len: o.o? de donde saliste! Tu! Jajaja xDDD

Anna: que te pasa MI Yoh es…es…muy..romantico..n.n

Tamao: me aburri u.u

Horo: si..esta aburrido…tamao me acompañas a buscar algo…

¬¬,

Tamao:o/o..y-yo?

Horo: no la pelirosa del lado

Tamao: u.u ohh yo queria ser

Plop!

Horo: -.-! Eres tu pues!

Tamao: O/O n/n esta bien..vamos

Tamao y horo se fueron dejando a los otros 8 individuos en la sala….

Yoh:jejejej…

Anna: de ke te ries?..

Yoh: n.n nuse

Anna: o.o?.

Tsukime: ¬¬ ke raro xDDD

Hao: bastante!1 xDDD

Lizerg: ¬¬

Hao: ¬¬

Lizerg: ¬¬

Hao:¬¬

Tsukime: . ya parenle son traumantes!

Lizerg: ¬¬….u.u esta bien

Hao: ¬¬…¬¬…¬¬….¬¬…

Tsukime: sos un idiota..-tsukime le da una patada a hao en su pierna

Hao: . ouch! Eso dolio!

Tsukime: jejej

Lizerg: por idiota xDDD

Tsukime igual le da una cachetada en la cara a lizerg…pero esta fue suave..y depues su mano se quedo en su cara y la acarisio delicadamente

Lizerg: . …O/O

Tsukime:…o.o..oye…lizerg..este….tu….ke carajo tenes aquí!

Plop!

Yoh: n.nU jejeje…es algo rara esta chika

Anna:u.u sip..vastante…pero..me cae bien

Yoh:jijiji..ami igual

Pillika: sip..es simpatica…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Hao: o.O

Yoh: o.o que fue eso!

Len: nose….vamos a ver…

Pillika: ó.ò les abra pasado algo…

Anna:puede ser…mejor vamos a ver

Los chikos se dirijieron en donde se escucho el grito….era un pasillo algo antiguo que en las paredes tenia colgados unos cuadro muy pero muy antiguos y hermosos…en el piso estaba tamao casi llorando y ..horo…horo?..en donde esta horo?...en ve sde estar horo-horo habia un hueco en el piso..algo gigante en donde podria caer una persona hasta….el fin del mundo…

Anna: o.O? que paos aquí

Tamao: señorita anna!...lo que paso fue que horo-horo se ah caido en ete hueco!...-la muchacha estaba muy procupada, sus ojos demostraban que en cualquier mometo derramarian millones de lagrimas

Pillika:tanquila tamao…ahora..dinos bien lo que paso..

Tamao: es que lo que ocurrio fue….

------------flash back-----

Tamao: en donde estamos horo?

Horo:este….bueno…en la casa de len n.nU

Tamao:¬¬..no sabes donde estamos ó.ò?..estanmos perdidos!

Horo: pus niña! No pienses asi….esto es un pasillo,algo antiguo donde hay muchos cuadros en las ventanas y que el piso esta para que uno en cualquier momente se kaigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-----------Fin Flas Back-------------

o.o?

tamao: y de hay no lo vi mas…no se en donde puede estar…

len:pero si es muy facil…..

anna: eso es verdad

tamao :o.O? en donde esta?

Tsukime: jajajjaa xDDD eres muy lenta tamao…

Pillika: xDDD tenemos mxas kosas que explicarle

Tamao:ó.ò?

Tsukime:muajajajjaja

Pillika: muajajjaja

Tamao: o.o? todavia no entiendo

PloP

Anna: olvidalo

Yoh: yo tampoko

Anna:¬¬

Hao: aver yo le explicare…-saca una pizarra de no se donde y su traje formal-..miran aquí…estos dos dibujitos son este rosa tamao, y este azul,horo…cual es tu pregunta yoh?

Yoh: profesor hao..de donde sacaste la pizzara?

Len: y ke son esa kosas?

Hao: ò.ó alumnos desconsuderados! No ven ke le traje todas estas porquerias para enseñarles!

"esta bien…"

Hao: bueno komo hiba explicando…el horito yba con la tamaita y derrepente…..puf!se kallo tamaita:O donde habra kedado el horito?

Yoh levanta su mano y comienza agritar "yo se!yo se""

Hao:mmmm..aver..quien sabe donde habra kedado…tu…tamao.

Tamao:ó.ò? yo..este..y-yo..no…se

Yoh:¬¬ yo sise! El horito se callo al piso! Por eso esta ese oyo!

Anna: u.ú..idiotas!

Anna saca volando todas las cosas…cuando digo kosa incluyo a tamo,yoh y hao…los tres caen al oyo en donde no se pegaron tan fuerte ya que calleron ensima de horo-horo

Tskime: O.O

Pillika: mejor vamos a ver que les paso…

Len: hoto,yoh,hao y tamao..estan bien?

Tamao:Xx si no se preocupen…

Pillika: ok mejor vamos a la sala.

Horo: xX k-ke f-fuue lo k-ke pas-so

Yoh: te kasite…..hao no expliko….y anna nos tiro

Horo:k-kom..mo?

Len: u.ú tarado! Deja de hablar haci!

Horo: a-a-ci c—o-mmmo?

Len: Ò.Ó pues asi pues tarado!

Tamao: o.o?..horo estas bien

Horo:s-si

Anna: porfavor pintitas…deja de hablar haci! u.ú

Horo: p-pu-tta…s-ssi…n-no s-se l-llo-lo-lo ke m-me pasaaaa! . p-perooo no-no no me gstaaa .

Tsukime: guajajjaja…hablas…como tarado!1..jajajjaa

Horo:p-pe-pe

Tsukime: que..pepe? amigo pepe endonde estas?

o.O?...esta loka…(eso fue un pensamiento general de todos xDDD)

horo: ta-taa-rada!

Hao: oye…y el pequeño lzerg…

Horo:se-see lo kom-mio-o la loq-quitaa

Tskime: fleto!tartamudo!

Anna:o.o

Horo: xDDD jajajajjaja..y-yoo no-no dij-je qe eras t-tu

Len:jajaj xDDd oye hoto de a po-poco se te pasa lo tratamudo xDDDD muajajjaja…

Hao: oigan? Y el tesito?

Tsukime: no gracias no quiero te

Hao: xDDD jajaja estaba refiriendoma a lizerg

Tsukime: o/o…xDDDD..nuse..onde esta..

Len: kreo ke salio….vamos a verlo…debe estar hay..

Len señalo la puerta de la terraza abierta..asi que se suponia que hay deberia estar..los chios entraron la terraza era hermosa! Tenia una vista esplendida pero…..que es ese humo!

Tsukime: y eso!

Len: O.O ke meirda esta pasando!

Lizerg: ke xuxaaaaaaaaa

Pillika: ke mierda estas fumando lizerg!

Hao: ni yo ago eso!


	5. Otras Mas

Hao: oigan? Y el tesito?

Tsukime: no gracias no quiero te

Hao: xDDD jajaja estaba refiriendoma a lizerg

Tsukime: o/o…xDDDD..nuse..onde esta..

Len: kreo ke salio….vamos a verlo…debe estar hay..

Len señalo la puerta de la terraza abierta..asi que se suponia que hay deberia estar..los chios entraron la terraza era hermosa! Tenia una vista esplendida pero…..que es ese humo!

Tsukime: y eso!

Len: O.O ke meirda esta pasando!

Lizerg: ke xuxaaaaaaaaa

Pillika: ke mierda estas fumando lizerg!

Hao: ni yo ago eso!

-----------------------------------------------

Lizerg:..o.O…yo..este…

Tsukime: o.O…pero que es?

Lizerg: es solo cigarro

Tsukime: aaah u.u

Hao: entonces no hay problema

Yoh: n.n no hay problema! n.n

Pillika: u.u

Len:no hay problemas si te fumas 2 o max 5 aldia

Lizerg: o.o---

Horo:qq-que..t-te pasoo?

Lizerg: xX

Tsukime: o.o

Anna: cuantos te fumas? ¬¬

Lizerg: xX soy un adicto

Hao: o.O por?..cuantos te fumas?

Len: 1 al dia

Pillika: o.o len tu fumas?

Len: este……cuantos te fumas tu lizerg?

Pillika: ò.ó no cambies de tema!

Len:esta bem..yo me fumo 1 al dia…u.u pero no todos los dias!

Pillika: u.u esta bien

Tamao: o.o …yo no lo encuentro nada de malo….yo aveces igual me fumo algunos…

o.O

horo: t-tu?

Tamao: u/u..sip…pero es de ves en cuando!

Horo: jijijji…n-no te c-culpo…yo i-gual

Anna: bueno….para que mienten si todos mas de alguna vez lo an probado….

Yoh: eso te incluye?

Anna: o.O…este….sip u.u

Yoh: jijijiji…yo tmbn…n.n

Anna: vez?...si yoh lo probo es ovio ke los demas tambien

Lizerg: u.u

Tsukime: filo….pero trata de dejarlo…te puedes morir por eso...

Lizerg: naaa..ke mas da si total..todos nos moriremos algun puto dia

o.O

hao: tecito!estas rebelde! xDDD

tskime: xDDDD

lizerg: o.o? por…

horo: l-lo d-dice por-r q-q- eres l-lento! .

lizerg:aaaaah ya veo

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Lizerg: oye no soy lento!( muajaja xDDD me enknta eso)

Tsukime: jajajja xDDD bueno..ahora que hacemos?

Tamao: y si nos vamos a bañar?

o.O?

tamao: u.u yo decia nomas

hao: me parece bem! n.n….me voy a cambiar n.n…-hao salio de la terraza y se fue a la habitacion-

anna: pillika,tamao,tsu y yo ya estamos listas :P

yoh: este…yo..nosotros nos vamos a CAMBIAR Y A COMPRAR COSITAS!

Anna: ¬¬

Pillika:¬¬

Tamao:¬¬

Tsu: xDDD

Yoh: jejeje vamos

Horo:s-si

Lizerg: ok

Len:ok…ustedes se van ahora para la playa?

Pillika: mmm..nose yo digo ke si y ustedes?

Anna: vamos luego…

Las chicas ya estaban en la playa…no habian entrado a bañarse ya que el agua deveria estar helada….en eso llegan corriendo los chikos y se tiran al agua

Horo: o.O

Yoh: o.O

Hao:o.O

Len:-este no se tiero pero igual se sorprendio-o.O?

Lizerg: o.o?

Anna: o.o? que les paso ahora niñitas?

Pillika: nado por…

Plop!

Tamao: n.nU

Anna: u.u a ti no pillika….a los chikos!

Yoh: jejeje..n.n eske el agua esta caliente

Anna: o.o? quisiste decir fria

Yoh: no..no.. caliente

Anna: o.o? pero komo?

Pillika:yoh…estas bien rarito

Yoh: ¬¬ no soy gay ok!

Tamao: n.nU

Horo: lo q-que p-pasa es que el a-agua noesta helada n.nU

Anna: o.o?...por sierto horo…se te esta pasando algo lo del tartamudeo..

Horo:t-tu crees..

Anna:si..

Yoh: volviendo con el tema anterior!...lo ke dijo horo..

Pillika: o.o? aver..-pillika se metio al agua para ver si era o no verdad lo que decian ellos- . …..o.o….no esta helada..

Anna, tamao y tsukime entran al agua igual que pillika

Anna: es verdad n.n esta agradable

Tsukime: sip! n.n

Tamao:si esta linda…pero…yo…u.u…

Horo:o.o? qque p-pasa tamao?

Tamao:no se nadar

Horo:n.n n-no te p-preocupes..yo t-t-te enseñoo

Pillika: n.n no hay por que molestarse por eso n.n….len!entra a bañarte n.n

Len:o.Oeste…yo…no-no..me quedo acompañando a lizerg…lizerg?lizerg?

Lizerg:estoy aquí..-lizerg ya estaba al lado de tsukime bañandose- n.n

Len:este….enyonces acompaño a hao…hao?..hao?no de nuevo -.-

Hao: muajjajja! Entra luego-estaba al lado de tsukime..el otro..-

Len:tonces me quedo aquí acompañando aaa..

---:mi!

Len: o.o?

---: me llevo a este guapo por unos momentos luego volvemos…adios!-La extraña muchacha de pelo plateado se avia aferrado a len y como lo vio solito habia echo un plan con el…el de ir a un disco..bailar..besarse..y..-

Pillika:que? ò.ó len es mi novio!ni tu ni cualquier tarupida se lo podra llevar!

Len: O/o quien eres?

Pillika:¬¬

Len:este…si…yo soy su novio..n/n..-len se suelta de la muchacha y va endonde esta pillika..esta ya habia salido del agua echa una furia-

---:yo me llamo jeanne

Lizerg: o/o "que linda esta"

Tsukime:"mmm…estoy en un dilema..hao-lzerg,hao-lizerg…cual de los dos" .

Hao: "esa chica tiene sus bueno pechos!"

Horo:"mmm…quiero chocolate"

Anna: ¬¬ "por dios! Como pueden pensar esas cosas!"

Yoh:"quiero un perrito…anna: no..no te dejare tener un perrito…-por que?-por que no quiero-bu!T-T…o.o…pero que carajo….puedes leer las mentes?-daaaa no? Enserio? Pense ke lo savias! No me conoses ves!-nno pienses eso!-¬¬ me voy de tu tarupida mente xau-o.o….eso fue raro.."

Jeanne: ¬¬ me aburren…

Len: o.o? de donde saliste?

Pillika: o.o?

Jeanne:o.o?...-.-….les gustaria ir a la disco?

Horo:n-no n-nos…har-ria na-nada m-mal

Tamao: maybe

Horo:q-que?

Yoh:siii! Vamos!

Anna: puede ser bueno..vamos

Pillika:u.u ok vamos…….pero primero a cambiarnos!1

Las chikas(tsukime,anna,pillika y tamao) salieron del agua y entraron a la cabaña a cmabiarse de ropa…

Horo:de-de d-donde eres?

Jeanne: de tokio..n.n

Len: y por que estas aquí?

Jeanne:estoy buscando a alguien n.n

Hao: pues si es al gran,saxy y sumpatico hao soy yo n.n

Jeanne: ok…lo tendre en cuanta :P pero no…es a un tal…lozerg,lizerg..anda se me olvido el nombre

Len: o.o lizerg?

Lizerg:que paso?..

Jeanne:si ese era! Lizerg!

Lizerg:este…soy yo n.n'

Jeanne:perfecto…ahora me tendras que acompañar n.n

Lizerg: o.o? no entiendo nada

Jeanne:esque…no te acuerdas de mi?

Anna:acordarse de quien?

Las chicas ya habian regresado todas arregladas para ir a bailar y sacar unos poquitos o grandes celos a sus acompañantes(sus parejas)

Anna estaba con un vestido color azul marino y florsitas celestes

Tamao con una mini roja y un top blanco con puntos rojos

Pillika con unos jeans azules y una polera celeste con un blaizer

Tsukime con un pantalon negro y una polera corte princesa con rayas verdes,blancas y amarillas…en fin todas bien producidas(como no..osea…van a una disco!)

Y jeanne estaba con unos jeans y una polerita apegada al cuerpo roja con negro

Horo:y-yo tmb-bm me voy a ca-cambiarr

Len:si…mejor ve..

Los chikos se fueron a cambiar todos menos len ya que este habia salido con un short negro u una chaleca roja con su bufanda negra y sus comverse negras(que top xDD)

Jeanne: -.- se demoran mucho…

Len:oye…tu habias dicho que lizerg no se acordaba de ti…pero…tu por que conosias a lizerg

Jeanne: n.n esque fue por que fuimos vecinos asta los 15 años….n.n y yo…u/u me enamore de el…y al…tambien de mi

Len:o.O

Tsukime:o.O

Pillika:o.O

Anna:o.o

Tamao:o.O

Len:o.o y por eso lo viniste a buscar?

Jeanne: nop n.n esque ase pocos dias fueron a verlo….sus abuelos y me dijeron que lo buscara n.n

Pillika:pero que yo recuerde lizerg nunca nos conto de sus abuelo….

Lizerg: mis abuelos!

Horo:q-que pa-paso aquí?..s-sus a-abuel-los?

Yoh:o.o?

Hao: cuando vienen los viejitos? n.n

Jeanne:tranquilos…me dijeron que te llevara donde ellos al final de las vacaciones…osea…en 2 semanas mas

"QUEEEE!"

Yoh: nos quedan poquisimas vacaciones!T-T

Lizerg: sip u.u y…de donde nos conosiamos?

Jeanne: a si verdad….yo soy jeanne..

Lizerg:y yo soy lizerg..

Jeanne: xDDD…soy tu vecina tarado!

Lizerg:..o.o……o.O….0.0….O.O mi vecina!jean!

Jeanne: ¬¬por fin caiste!

Lizerg abraza a jeanne con mucha fuerza y afecto ya que esta como ya lo habia dicho antes no fue solo su vecina sino tambien sy novia y primer amor..

Tsukime:que lindos se ven juntos n.n…o.o…"mis sentimientos hacia lizerg estan cambiando!"..

Hao:-se acerco a donde estaban ellos-abrazo grupal!

Tsukime:ò.ó "pobre de esa zorra si toca a mi hao"(o.O me asusta)…bueno…vamonos ahora! n.n

Jeanne:sip n.n

Lizerg:okis!o.o "que estoy sintiendo…esto…esto…lo senti…hacia tsukime…y hacia pillika…peroe sta ves es hacia…jeanne…ese sentimiento volvio"

Jeanne:"are que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi lizerg n.n ya que…yo si te amo…pero…ningunas de estas tipas me quitara a mi lizerg"

Hao:"creo que esta es mi oportunidad para estar con tsukime!..pero…y lizerg…bueno..mejor me quedo con alguna chica de la disco"

Anna:"mmm…hablan puras basuras…quiero chocolate"

Los chicos llegaron a una disco la cual los habia conducido jeanne

Las disco en la entrada habia una puerta redonda con dos guardias…un a cada lado..

Jeanne: hola chikos!

--:hola jeanne

Jeanne:voya entrar con unos amigos….chikos este es sergay y trompo (xDDD estoy corta de nombres ok?)

Jeanne llebo a los chikos por la puerta redonda…después de esto habia un gran pasillo..como un tubo con colores azules,celestes y calipsos….al finalm del pasillo se encontraba una pequeña escalera un pasillito y después de esta se entraba a la pista…que estaba alumbrada…a lado de la escalera estaba la mesa de el dj y sus kosas….al otro lado se encontrba el bar y la barra…después un lugar vacio y una escalera que llevava al segundo piso donde habian ujas cuantas mesas como una onda vip y al lado de estas el baño para mujeres y otro para hombres….jeanne llebo a los chikos a el segundo piso a una sala vip…en ella habia una gran cama..y al lado de esta unas mesas….los chikos se acomodaron y…

Jeanne: jugemos a algo…jejeje

Lizerg: okidoki n.n-lizerg se puso al lado de jeanne y la abrazo…se acomo y puso su cara entre su hombro y su cabeza

Los chikos se acomodaron y se ganaron en circulo

Jeanne: y por que se pusieron en circulo? xDDD celentones!

Anna:u/ú callate….entonces que vamos a jugar?

Jeanne:jejeje..algo mxo mas divertido que la botellita…la piesa oscura…jejeje…

Todos: o.O?

Jeanne:bueno…no solo eso…primero apagaremos la luz y luego todos tendran que revolverse…luego…a la primera persona que pillas……LA BESAS! n.n antes de que prendan la luz :P

Anna:o.o no em parece mal

Yoh:esta bien n.n

Hao: super!...pero..y si me tonca…este..pillika,tamao o anna..que ya estan comprometidas

Jeanne:es solo un juego! No se lo tomen muy a pecho pues!

Todos aceptaron y s epuesieron a jugar…jeanne apago la luz y no se vei nada….

Hao estaba sentado en la cama cuando siente que le tapan los ojos

Hao:..mier-

--:shhhh!..no agas ruido-susurrando-

La persona que ñe habia tapado los ojos fue tsukime quien después se puso frente a frente de hao y le dio un beso

Tsukime:…necesito saber que siento en realidad

Hao: ..O.o.."que mierda!..mmm…esta bueno" xDD

Por parte de pillika…

Pillika:mieda….no veo nada….. hay!-pillika habia chocado con alguien que la tomo del brazo le acarizio el cabello y la solto de inmedito antes de besarla-mierda…que fue eso o.O

pillika siguió caminando sin darle importancia a eso…en eso se tropiesa y cae…pero no fue tan dolorozo ya que callo enzima de algo..

pillika:"mierda..por que ami……o.o quien es…o que es esto!"..-pillika iso lo mismo que le izierona ella y le toco el pelo para ver quien era…-es len!-sin dudarlo pillika le dijo..-len…eres tu?

Len: o.o…pillika pense que eras otra persona…

Pillika: n.n no soy yo…-pillika toma la cara de len y le de un gran besote!( xDDD)

Tamao y horo eran algo..mas vivos que los demas y desde que entraron a la habitación no se soltaron de las manos…por eso fue que se besaron toda la maldia hora en la que estubieron jugando ..en realidad fueron unos minutos xDDD…

Jeanne:donde estara….a carajo!-jeanne habia chocado con alguien…-debe ser el!-sin dudarlo jeanne le dio un gran beso y este al prinsipio no respondia..-pero que carajo!-jeanne le toma la cara pero….hay algo uqe no esta con su lizerg…-que carajo es esto!...son..son orejeras?-…..

Lizerg al igual que los demas se estaba besando con alguien serca del interruptor….

Lizerg:jejeje jeanne besa muy bien…y su pelo…qu sube es n.n….o.O esperen! Jeanne no tiene el pelo corto…-sin querer lizerg y su pareja pasan a apretar el interruptor y se descubren todas las parejas- anna!

Anna: o/O lizerg!

Yoh: ò/Ó mierda! Son jeanne! Yo pense que eras anna!

Jeanne: yo pense que eras lizerg! Mierda me equivoque .

Pillika: n/n a mi me salio mi len n.n

Len:y a mi tu n.n"pero antes recuerdo haber besado a alguien mas…o.o…de…pelo…corto….bien..corto!"O.O

Tamao: yo me quede todo el rato con horo

Horo:s-si n.n

Anna: ¬¬ yo me bese con este

Lizerg:"este" tiene nombre…lozerg!..anda! lizerg n.n

Yoh: yo..con..jeanne

Jeanne: y yo con el…pero pense que era lizerg! T-T

Lizerg: o.o

Anna:o.o

Len:o.o

Yoh:o.o

Pillika:o.o

Tamao:o.o

Horo:o.o

Lo chikos se sorprendieron no solo por la respuesta…si no tambien por que habia sierta pareja que segui besandose

Hao y tsukime se besaban apasionada mente

Hao se dio cuenta de que todos los demas los mirban y.,…..que tsukime tenia algo subida la polera y el algo..este…sin polera! xDDD

Tsukime:o.O!

Hao:o.O!..este..lizerg.,..yo…yo…no kise…eske…todo…fue…este….

Lizerg:o.O…saves….ami…..lo que vi….ahora…..no me afecto en lo mas minimo….me afecto mas lo de yoh con jeanne

Hao:entonce…..yo…..puedo andar con tsukime?

Tsukime: o/O?

------------------continuara---------------------

n.n espero que les gste! bueno..eso es todo toy trabajando en el otro cap :P bueno cuidense xau! y dejen reviews!


	6. Accidente

Tsukime:o.O!

Hao:o.O!..este..lizerg.,..yo…yo…no kise…eske…todo…fue…este….

Lizerg:o.O…saves….ami…..lo que vi….ahora…..no me afecto en lo mas minimo….me afecto mas lo de yoh con jeanne

Hao:entonce…..yo…..puedo andar con tsukime?

Tsukime: o/O?

----------------------------continuara-----------------------------

Lizerg:o.O este….."por que me lo pregunta"

Yoh:o.O "hao?...preguntando?si puede ser novio de tsu?"

Anna:O.O "hao!..estara enfermo?"

Pillika:n.n "que tierno"

Len:o.O "que raro"

Horo:"q-que r-raro esta-a h-hao"

Tamao:n.n "que lindo!"

Jeanne:xDDD "que tierno"

Hao:"mierda…por que todos me miran asi!"

Tsukime:"que dira lizerg….pero"…esperen!POR QUE LE PREGUNTAS A EL PARA PEDIRME POLOLEO HAO!...u.ú SI ME QUIERES PEDIR POLOLEO DEVERIAS DECIRMELO!-tsukime salio por la puerta corriendo-

Hao:o.O no tsukime espera!-hao iba a salir por tsukime pero despues pararo y dijo-yo te pregunte lizerg….porque…u/u ella me gsta arto…y..pues…a ti?..esuqe….no estoy interesado en andar levantando novias…u/u…por eso…

Lizerg:xDDD jajajaja

Hao:O.O….o.O….o.o….-.-….o.ô…ò.o….ò.ó...esto es algo serio para mi!por que te ries?

Lizerg:por que…pues…ami…ya no me gsta tsu…me gsta otra persona-mira a jeanne-

Jeanne: n/n

Hao: n.n okidoki!bien..ahora…chau!-hao sale corriendo para tratar de encontrar a tsukime-

Yoh: n.n aveces hao es romantico xDD

Anna:puede ser..

Pillika:es muy tierno n.n

Tamao:te apoyo n.n

Las tres chicas se largaron a reir

Horo,yoh y len: o.O

"estan locas…pero aun asi…..me tienen loco" xD

Yoh:"….mmm…creo…"

Horo:"que"…

Len:"la"…

Lizerg:"invitare"…

Yoh,horo,lizerg y len:" a salir!"

Pillika,tamao,jeanne y anna: -.- "espero que esten pensando en invitarnos a salir"

Len: -.-…."a la cuenta de tres le digo….1…2….3" pillika!...ven..-len se lleba a pillika de la mano y se van-

Yoh:…n.n….nosotros tambien nos vamos…-yoh toma la mano de anna y sale del local-

Tamao: -/- quien se va?

Horo:u-ust-tedes?oo-oo no-no-nosotros?

Jeanne: ustedes! n.n

Lizerg:n.n? si ella dice…ok

Horo:o-ok…va-vammos?

Tamao: sip n.n –tamao esta vez es la que le toma la mano a horo y salen de la habitación-

Jeanne: y nosotros…

Lizerg:quedemosnos aquí….n.n…estamos mejor los dos no?...n.n….o.o…o/o

Jeanne: n/n sip :P

Lizerg:este….jeanne…tu…estte…..quesientespormi?  
jeanne:n/n por que preguntas si lo saves ¬¬?

Ahora cambiamos de parte y nos vamos en donde se encuentran len con pillika

LenxPillika

Len: que si!

Pillika:que no!

Len: que si!

Pillika: que no!

Len: u.ú ok!ok!ok!

Pillika: super!ahora entremos!

Pillika entro a una tienda seguida por Len…la tienda era de…"video juegos" n.n

Pillika: vez?..si tan malo no es..es bkn..

Len:¬¬ seh

Pillika:alegrate!si vas a estar amurrado mejor me voy

Pillika estaba apundo de salir pero len no se lo permitio

Len: u/ú no seas lesa…vamos a jugar…..que te parece si vamos aese jeugo?

Pillika:al simulador?

Len: sehp..se ve bueno n.n

Pillika: tonces vamos!

Pillika y len entraron al simulador….este era una pequeña caja roja con dos acientos….el admisitrador de jeugo les puso los cinturones de seguridad

Pillika: para que es esto?o.o?

Administrador: hola mi nombre es leo y..esto..es por tu seguridad linda n.n

Len: ¬¬ ok,ok ya entendimos…ahora dejanos jugar

Leo: ¬¬ ok…"pendejo puto"

El juego empezo y pusieron alos participante de cabeza….luego giro,giro,giro….y…giro..xD..veamos que dicen nuestro amigos

Pillika: O.O jo puta! Kyaaa! Trauma!bajame!me mareo!conchasumadre!

Len: o.O "y con esa boquita me besas?"

Cuando termino el juego los chikos se bajaron y len…o.O pobresito..termino amarillo(eso pasa…ami me paos cuando em suvi a un juego que mareaba xX)y pillika..

Pillika: -.- la kosa mula!esperaba algo mejor…

Len: x.X

Pillika: len vamos…-pillika le da un beso a len y se van a otro juego…

Len: este!

Pillika: xX no! Que susto!

Len: ¬¬ son solo personas disfrasadas!

Pillika: pero igual! Xx

Len: vamos…yo voy a estar con tigo para protegerte…

Pillika:…u.u..ok…

Pillika y eln esta ves es¡ntraron al castillo del terror…este a diferencia de la casa o teatro del terror era un pasadisos….tu podias elegir el camino….y entrabas con quien tu kisieras…aunke wal era algo largo..pero por suerte len y pillika no tubieron que esperar tanto

YohxAnna

Yoh: ves…si es un lindo lugar …..n.n

Anna:seh..esta lindo..

Yoh se acerco a anna y le dio un abrazo..

Anna:0/0

Yoh:anita….yo…te amo…eres lo ma simportante para mi…

Anna:u/u yu igual yoh….tu igual

HoroxTamao

Tamao: que lindo esta el mar..

Horo:s-si

Tamao: n.n

Horo:o/o..me-me gusta t-tu sonrisa..

Tamao: n/n gracias! Eres muy dulce horo n.n

Horo se acerco a a tamao la abrazo y…se besaron tierna y apasionadamente

LizergxJeanne

Jeanne y lizerg se estaban besando bien tiernuchos los dos…

Jeanne: n/n por que fue que terminamos?

Lizerg: u.u por que me tube que ir a Inglaterra

Jeanne:y….me olvidate?

Lizerg: no! Nunca…quisas…traté…pero…no…

Jeanne se acerco a lizerg..lo abrazo y le susurro… "te amo"

Lizerg: n/n yo igual…con toda mi alma..

Jeanne:y…por que volvimos?

Lizerg:¬/¬ tiene que preguntar por todo?

Jeanne:este…sip n.n

Lizerg: y si mejor acemos…

lizerg besa a jeanne y asi se quedan…

LenxPillika

Kyaaaaaa!no!no puedo!sale!waaaaaaaa!

Len: o.O tranquila pillika es solo un señor!

Pillika: xX

Len: tranquilizate…y ten cuidado que ahora subiremos las escaleras y estas son algo peligrosas…

Len y pillika habian entrado al castilo del terror y habian pasado por varios lugares donde habian trampas y supuestos monstruos que terminaban rogandole a pillika que no los golpeara…ya que esta se asustaba y los golpeaba

Len y pillika ahora iban por un pasillo algo oscuro…

Pillika:xX len…len…

Len:que..

Pillika:len….len…LEN!

Len:que! que pasa..

Pillika: xX yo..yo…no pueod estar mas aqui!que susto!

Pillika sale corriendo y se va directo a las escaleras con len atrás suyo

Len: pillika!no!no corras puede ser peligroso!

Pillika:no!..no aguanto mas aqu----- kyaaaaa!

Len: pillika!..mierda..

Habia pasado lo peor….pillika bajando las escalera habia tropezado y rodado por estas desde el ultimo escalon al primero…..la chica habia quedado tirada en el suelo boca abajo….no respondia…solo…se quedo hay..tirada..len bajo rapidamente las escaleras para verla….la volteo

Len:pillika!pillika!responde….-la desesperación habia llegado a len….lagrimas corrian a mas no poder por sus mejillas…pues como no….si el amor de su vida…estaba tirado junto a el..sin responder..-pillika!pillika!reac—

Pillika no solo estaba tirada…tenia unas heridas en la cabeja,piernas,brazos y….abajo del abdomen…..cosa…que para alguien embarazado no era nada bueno…y menos si estaba sangrando..

Len: ó.Ò pillika!pillika!-len tomo su celular y llamo…..contesta!contesta!...

Yoh:diga?

Len:yoh!ayuda!pillika!pillika!

Yoh:ó.ò? len? Que paso..tranquilizate..uqe paso?

Len no podia decir nada..estab desesperado…trataba de controlarse pero no podia…lagrimas corrian a mares por sus mejillas y las palabras no querian salir…

Len:pillika!pillika!Se callo!estamo en el castillo del terror!Se callo yoh!se callo!

Yoh: ó.ò llama a alguien pronto!un administrador!luego llama a la ambulancia!y ve si tiene pulso..

Len:aver….si..si tiene…algo lento!…ahora que?

Yoh:llama a la ambulancia…nosotros nos vemos en el hospital…

Len:en cual?

Yoh:el del nº 173

Len:ok…llamare a ese…xao

Yoh.xao..

Anna:yoh!que paso?ó.ò?

Yoh:es pillika anna….se callo…de las escaleras..y se iso algunas heridas…puede que esto le traiga problemas por su embarazo…

Anna:ó.ò llamemos a los demas….

Yoh:sep……

Lizergxjeanne

Leazerg:seh?alo?

Yoh:lizerg?hola habla yoh..necesito que nos juntemos en el hospital…el del nº 173

Lizerg:ok,ok pero..que paso?

Yoh:pillika

Lizerg: que le paso!

Yoh:se callo…se teme que alla problemas con su embarazo..

Lizerg:entiendo..nos vemos alla…ok..xau

Jeanne:que paso?

Lizerg:es pillika…se callo…y tiene algunas heridas que pueden ser complicadas…tenemos que irnos ya..

Jeanne:ó.ò..espero que este bien…

HoroxTamao

Tamao: alguien me llama…alo?

Yoh:tamao?hola..oigan necesitamos juntarnos en el hospital del nº 173

Tamao:o.o? ok…por?

Yoh:pillika tubo un accidente

Tamao:pillika!hay dios santo!esta bien?ó.ò?

Horo:mierda!que paso tamao?que paso?

Tamao:si…si..esta bien..xau..

Horo: tamao!que paso?ó.Ò

Tamao:pillika tubo un accidente…tenmos que ir al hospital…

HaoxTsukime

Hao:mierda!deja de correr!-hao sujeta a tsukime por el brazo..

Tsukime:ò.ó sueltame hao!

Hao:no!no kiero!

Tsukime:por que?

Hao:por que te kiero!...ò.ó…o.o……o/o…..u/u

Tsukime:o/O enserio?

Hao:u/u seh…

Tsukime toma a hao y le da un beso….

Hao:n/n te amo

Tsukime: u/u yo…igual…

Hao:o.o? que es eso?

Tsukime: una sirena de ambulancia

Hao:o.o? donde estamos?

Tsukime:en el hospital de nº173

Yoh: hao!hao!-yoh venia corriendo con anna atrás del-que bueno encontrarlos…paso algo terrible

Hao:ó.ò?

Tsukime:ó.ò?que paso

Anna:p-pillika…tubo un ac-accidente..-anna estaba ya bastante preocupada por su amiga..todos…absolutamente todos…estaban algo alterados…y anna…estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar..cosa que no queria y trataba de aguantar-…y….ahora….LEN!.

Anna vio que len bajaba de la ambulancia…corria al laod de una camilla en la cual deberia estar pillika y los medicos la resivian algo apurados….el accidente..po muy pequeño que pareciera para alguien embarazado no lo era….

Anna:LEN!LEN!

En eso llega un taxi y de el se bajan tamao,horo,jeanne y lizerg….el unico que iba llorando era horo y los demas estaban todos muy tristes

Len no escucho nada..en lo unico que pensaba era en su pillika y en su hij...y en que se mejorarian…

Los chikos entendieron por que lon no los vio ni saludo..en un momento asi uno solo piensa en esa persona…en pillika…los chikos entraon al hospital y se dirijieron donde el doctor….este le dijo que le arianalgunos examenes y controles….pero que era mejor esperar a que reacionara..ya que esta estaba inconciente….len y los demas escucharon atentamente ald octor y decidieron esperar las respuestas en la sala de estar…esperando a que pillika despertara y que le dijeran que pasara con ella y con rin…….

--------------------continuara----------------

espero que le ella gstado...quiero sus opiniones para continuar el fic n.n espero que emd ejen reviews n.n grax!xaus kuidense


	7. Necesitamo saber

Anna vio que len bajaba de la ambulancia…corria al laod de una camilla en la cual deberia estar pillika y los medicos la resivian algo apurados….el accidente..po muy pequeño que pareciera para alguien embarazado no lo era….

Anna:LEN!LEN!

En eso llega un taxi y de el se bajan tamao,horo,jeanne y lizerg….el unico que iba llorando era horo y los demas estaban todos muy tristes

Len no escucho nada..en lo unico que pensaba era en su pillika y en su hij...y en que se mejorarian…

Los chikos entendieron por que lon no los vio ni saludo..en un momento asi uno solo piensa en esa persona…en pillika…los chikos entraon al hospital y se dirijieron donde el doctor….este le dijo que le arianalgunos examenes y controles….pero que era mejor esperar a que reacionara..ya que esta estaba inconciente….len y los demas escucharon atentamente ald octor y decidieron esperar las respuestas en la sala de estar…esperando a que pillika despertara y que le dijeran que pasara con ella y con rin…….

--------------------continuara----------------

Len y los demas estaban en la sala de espera ansiosos por alguna respuesta por la salud de pillika y el bebe…

Len:…por que…por que….si supiera que esto iva a pasar…no ubiermaos entrado!no la ubiera obligado!

Anna: u.u si supieramos que las cosas pasan no ariamos nada y la vida no tendria sentido…..u.u…

Len: o.o….u.ulee la mente?

Anna: seh….u.u…

Len: u.u….

--: disculpen?ustedes son familiares de Pillika U. ?

Len:si porque?

Anna:le sucedió algo?

Horo:se encuentra bien?

--: yo soy el doctor….mi nombre es luke mucho gsto…

Horo:el gusto es mio…pero…esta bien ella?

Tamao:y el bebe?

Luke:bueno….ella esta bien..ahora esta descansando,..cuando despierte lo ara con un dolor de cabeza terrible,y sus heridas fueron vendadas….sobre e bebe…todavía no se save nada…..si kieren pueden pasar a verla…

Todos decidieron eso…ir aver en que estado se encontraba pillika

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"pillika….pillika…por que!...aun rekuerdo cuando la conosi….

--------FlashBack--------

Yoh: si….si….ok….esta bien…el sabado?...aaa!..oka….pero hoy es…..QUE!JUEVES! ToT ok…ok..si sipueden venir todos…solo llamalos tu…

Anna:¬¬ "con quien estara hablando tanto rato por telefono?"

Yoh:no..no te preocupes n.nU esta todo bien…oka…traten de llegar antes ok?...si…oka…xau…-yoh corto el telefono y se dirijio a la sala endonde se encontraba anna-esta todo listo!O

Anna:¬¬? Para que?

Yoh:o.O? se te olvido?

Anna:este…."que le digo?se supone que no se me debe olvidar nada!"…no..no se me olvido…pero….que era lo que va a pasar aquí?pideme permiso de nuevo!"esto debe servir para que me lo repita"

Yoh: ¬¬, podrias decir qeuno te acordabas….seria mas corto anita…

Anna: u/u…entonce..dimelo ahora!

Yoh:jajjaja xDD oka! Eske el viernes sera el cumple de hoto n.n

Len: el cumple de horo?

Anna:eso parce….a hola!

Len:Hi!

Yoh:wolas!

Len:yoh…puedes repetir eso? El viernes sera el cumple de hoto?

Yoh: sip n.n mañana….n.n

Len:o.O no me acordaba

Anna:pues jun si se acordo..

Len:ella se acuerda de todo en lo que alla que decorar,regalar o comprar algo…

Yoh:jijiji…ah! anita..vendra la hermanita de horo n.n

Len: tiene una hermana?

Anna: va a venir?

Yoh: sip n.n

Anna:porfin nos podremos ver!le tengo ke contra muchas cosas!

Len:o.O? la conosen?

Yoh-anna:sip

Len: y como es que yo no?

Anna:quien save…xD

Len: no importa…..como dormiremos?

Ya llege!

Len: o.o? ese es horo?

Callate hermano!

Len:o.O "y esa voz?...es linda…"

No te enojes hermanita..que te vas a poner feita! n.n

u.ú callate!

Horo llegaba por la puerta cargando varias maletas…

Horo: o.x hola! a todos!..bueno…hola len, hola anna, hola yoh….n.n

Todos:Hola horo…

Horo: n.n les presento a mi hermana…pillika! n.n –horo se voltea a ver en donde estaba pillika..ya que esta ase unos momentos estaba a su lado ahora…al lado de anna charlando como nunca antes lo hubieran echo-jejeje n.nU creo que ya la conesen

Anna-pillika: si..

Anna:ahora….nosotras nos vamos….yoh te kedas entrenando!

Pillika:horo tu igual!

Anna:pero…quien nos acompañara?

Pillika: o.o? es verdad……el!-señalo a len- n.n me podrias acompañar? porfis!-pillika se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo- n.n gracias! –pillika se llevoa len con ellas sin que este pudiera decir anda encontra

Len: u/ú por que tube que venir yo u.ú…

Anna: por que horo y yoh se kedaron entrenando :P

Len: oka,oka…como era que te llamabas?

Pillika: n.n

Len: ¬¬ tu…oye..tu la peliazul!

Pillika:ah? Yo jajaj xD que dijiste?

Len:¬¬ que cual es tu nombre

Pillika: mi nombre es pillika n.n mucho gusto n.n

Len: o/o….u/u…ok…que aremos ahora?

Pillika y anna respondieron al mismo tiempo….¡Comprar!

Len: u.u ok…

Horas Despues

Len: "carajo….porque..porque…porque tubimos que venir a este mall!y todo….todos….todos son locales donde se compra ropa!"

Pillika: como me veo?n.n

Len: o.O…o/o

Pillika se habia probado un top algo cortito que mostraba su figura…y unos jeans sueltos que mostraban un poco de sus pantaletas a rayas azules,celestes y blancas

Len:o/o

Pillika: ó.ò me veo muy mal!

Len: no,no! Para nada….u/u te ves muy linda

Anna: cof cof perdon..si interrumpi algo…u.u

Pillika: o/O que tonterias dices anna! Jajajaja xDD solo estabamos conversando…

Anna:si?

Len:este….se,se..eso n.nU

Pillika: n.n me llebo o no estas prendas?las quiero ocupar mañana? Pero em veo bien o no?

Len: u/ú cuantas veces me aras repetirlo!te ves hemos-!a…o/O

Pillika:n/n gracias!eso queria oir :P

Len:o/O

Anna:¬¬,

Pillika con anna fueron a pagar luego a tomarce un helado..

Pillika:mmm…kiero de…blu ice con naranja al agua!

Len: o.O es el mismo que me gsta

Pillika: y como no si es mil rico n.n

Len: o.o? mil?

Pillika:olvidlao es que se me pego n.n..es como decir es muy rico!esnves de muy,..mil n.n o cuando dices…ase mucho calor!enves de mucho calor mil calor :P…jejje…lose lose soy algo rara para hablar n.n

Len:sep u.u

Pillika:¬¬ no tenias para que responder…

Anna:xDDD

Pillika: y tu de que te ries?

Len: o.O

Pillika:o.o? que paso ahora?

Len:ustedes se conosen desde ase tiempo?

Pillika:sio n.n

Anna: y nos isimos mejores amigas..

Len:aps…n.n

Los chicos se fueron a¡en auto a su ultima parada del dia de hoy…"El Aeropuerto"

Len: y que venismos a buscar aquí?

Anna:esque fausto y eliza nos pidieron que pasaramos a buscar a los demas invitados n.n

Len: y quienes son?

Pillika: Lizerg!hola!aqui!-pillika fue corriendo donde se encontraba lizerg de espalda..antes de que se diera vuelta pillika se habia subido al upa de el-jijiji n.n :P como tas?

Lizerg: hola pilli! n.n bien y tu?

Len: ô.ó?

Anna:jajja xD

Len:o.o? de que te ries?

Anna:de ti jajaja xDD

Len: o.o? po ke?

Anna: por que tas celoso!

Len: mentira ¬¬

Anna: si

Len:mentira ¬¬

Anna:si

Len: si sigues molestando o se lo cuentas a alguien te ago cosquillas

Anna: no te atreverias len tao

Len: ano?¬¬, -len le ase cosquillas a anna y esta a pesar de su aparencia es muy cosquillosa….pero alguien estaba viendo la ecenita-

Pillika: ¬¬

lizerG: n.nU tranquila pilli…anna y len se lleban bien n.n son casi mejores amigos

pillika: o.o? encerio?

Lizerg: n.n sip

Pillika:aps..toces…vamos! n.n

Pillika y lizerg llegan donde se encontraba anna tirada en el piso revolcandose de la risa con un len que apenas la tocaba y esta reia..

Pillika: vamos?n.n?

Anna:o.o

Len:o.o

Anna y len se paran del suelo y se ponen serios

Anna:u.u este…si vamos…

Len:u/u apuerense!

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo fue normal…la cena….el primero en quedarse dormido fue horo y len y lizerg lo fueon a acostar…

Anna:listo!ahora….a decorar!

Jun:sii!

Pillika:okidoki!

Yoh: jijijiji

Len: en que ayudo..

Anna: para que rinda mas decoremos cada parte de la casa por parejas..yo e yoh nos encargaremos de la sala y el comedor….jun y lizerg de las habitaciones…todas menos la de horo ni el baño…y traten de que sea dicimulada la decoracion de camino de la habitacion de horo al baño……bueno…len y pillika se encargaran de la cosina y lo demas n.n..listo!ahora!a decorar!

Len: pillika…como decoraremos el techo?

Pillika:o.o?hay que decorarlo?

Len:¬¬sep…

Pillika:entonces….tomame en upa mientras yo decoro n.n

Len:o/o…u/u…ok…agamoslo altiro…

Len tomo a pillika en sus hombro y fueron decorando mientras conversaban de varias cosas……se podria decir que era la primera ves que len hablaba tanto….y los dos se dieron cuenta de algo…que cada uno sentia una atraccion por el otro….y compartian algunos puntos de vista muy diferentes y otros iguales….pero…que a ellos le gustaba la personalidad del otro….

Len:y entonces yo est-aaaaaaaaa!

Len perdio el equilibrio y como estaba con pillika tubp que hacer algunas maniobras para que el golpe no fuera tanto….y no lo fue…pa ellos fue muy comodo…ya que len quedo abajo y pillika arriba…y sus caras..bueno…a milimetro de la del otro y..pues…en esos momentos..lo milimetros se isieron nada ya que los dos se acercaron y se besaron…..el primer beso de cada uno

Pillika:O/O perdon,perdon perdon! u/u no acostumbro besarme con cualquiera..

Len: yo no soy cualquiera….soy el amigo de tu hermano y alguien que te quiere…-len le dio un beso en los labios y se pararon-sigamos adornando mejor n.n

Pillika:n/n okis…

Al Otro Dia

Pipit! Pipit!( al buen despertador xDDD)

Pillika:-.- son las…..11:00! Mier--!

Pillika salio corriendo de su habitación para meterse en el baño pero choco cof…

Len:n.n ten cuidado…no me gstaria que otra persona te tuviera asi…

Pillika: o.o?…o.o…..u/u.

Pillika como choco con len casi se cae pero len la sujeto de la pierna y la apego a su cuerpo quedando en una posición algo…ejem…incomoda..

Pillika: o/O…este….mi baño!-pillika para no demostrar tanto su sonrojo se metio al baño-

Pillika después del baño no vio a len asi que se fue a cambiar de ropa….el jeans suelto con pantaletas rosa con negro y y el top celeste con un chalequito del color del jeans

Pillika al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con anna charlando con jun y tamao

Pillika: tam!que lindo que viniste n.n-abraza a su amiga-

Tamao: gracias! n.n

Pillika: y horo? No A DESPERTADO?

Anna: nop…es un flojo

Pillika: si lo sabia n.n…yase!vamos a tirarnos al montoncito!

Todos-o.O?

Pillika: -.- a la rumita!

Anna:oka!

Tamao:y no lo lastimaremos?

Pillika:tamao…es horo!

Tamao:seh es verdad xD

Las chikas se dirijieron a la piesa de horo….a ellas tambien se le unieron los chikos y cuando entraron a la pieza….

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

-------------------------FinFlashBack---------------------------

Len:jeh..que divertido fue ese cumpleaños….hay fue..cuando..t-te..conos-si….-len en ese momento no podia demostrarse fuerte….tenia que llorar….-

Al lado de len se encontraba anna….que leia sus pensamiento y recordaba con cariño ese momento….ç

Anna:"je…que cumpleaños mas divertido….y pensar ke ahora…."

Al otro lado de len se encontraba horo….quien recordava cuando jugaban con su hermanita…cuando tenia solo 5 años y lo seguia a todos lado tratando de alcansarlo al correr….y cuando se caia…este se preocupaba mucho..la buscaba para ver donde habia caido…esta por detrás se tiraba ensima de el y lo abrazaba…..

Horo: "que recuerdo aquellos"….y..ahora….ella…esta hay….y pensar que antes nos sonreia…con…su..-horo solo lloro….

El doctor se acerco a los tres chicos que estaban despiertos…..eran ya las 4 de la mañana y anna,len y horo no podian dormir sin antes saber alguna respuesta..

Doctor:disculpen jóvenes…ustedes son familiares de pillika u.?

Horo:si!es mi hermana "o.O se me paso lo tartamudo"

Len:como esta ella doctor?

Anna:se encuentra mejor?

Doctor:si ella sigue durmiendo y depertara en medio o una hora mas…se supone que después estara despierta 6 horas y volvera a dormir…..pero…sobre lo del bebe debemos hacer exametes….varios…por eso queremos avisarles que tendra que quedarse aquí…y si quieren una habitación con mas camas se las daremos pero…ovio…tendran que pagar mas..

Len:por eso no hay problema….denos una habitación con algunas camas mas y llevela a ella…nosotros iremos con ella…nosotros queremos saber como esta…

Doctor:ok…asi..lo siguiente…..el bebe….los examenes son para saber si podra tener el bebé,esta capacitada para tener un bebé y…puede que alla un problema….si la joven tiene el bebe ahora...me explico..si el embarazo no tiene complicaciones…..y el bebe en los meses proximos esta bien y nace sano..puede que cuando nasca…este sea el unico hijo que tenga la Jove….

Len: o.O

Horo:o.O

Anna:o.O

--------------------------------continuara------------------------------------------

anni: porfavor dejen comentarios y necesito ke me digan que quieren que ocurra! si el bebe nace...y puede tener mas bebes...o si el bebe nace y no pueden tener mas bebes..o si el bebe muere y pueden tener mas bebes...

por favor dejen comentarios y sus opiniones n.n chau kuidense! n.n


	8. hay o no hay?

Al lado de len se encontraba anna….que leia sus pensamiento y recordaba con cariño ese momento….

Anna:"je…que cumpleaños mas divertido….y pensar ke ahora…."

Al otro lado de len se encontraba horo….quien recordava cuando jugaban con su hermanita…cuando tenia solo 5 años y lo seguia a todos lado tratando de alcansarlo al correr….y cuando se caia…este se preocupaba mucho..la buscaba para ver donde habia caido…esta por detrás se tiraba ensima de el y lo abrazaba…..

Horo: "que recuerdo aquellos"….y..ahora….ella…esta hay….y pensar que antes nos sonreia…con…su..-horo solo lloro….

El doctor se acerco a los tres chicos que estaban despiertos…..eran ya las 4 de la mañana y anna,len y horo no podian dormir sin antes saber alguna respuesta..

Doctor:disculpen jóvenes…ustedes son familiares de pillika u.u?

Horo:si!es mi hermana "o.O se me paso lo tartamudo"

Len:como esta ella doctor?

Anna:se encuentra mejor?

Doctor:si ella sigue durmiendo y depertara en medio o una hora mas…se supone que después estara despierta 6 horas y volvera a dormir…..pero…sobre lo del bebe debemos hacer exametes….varios…por eso queremos avisarles que tendra que quedarse aquí…y si quieren una habitación con mas camas se las daremos pero…ovio…tendran que pagar mas..

Len:por eso no hay problema….denos una habitación con algunas camas mas y llevela a ella…nosotros iremos con ella…nosotros queremos saber como esta…

Doctor:ok…asi..lo siguiente…..el bebe….los examenes son para saber si podra tener el bebé,esta capacitada para tener un bebé y…puede que alla un problema….si la joven tiene el bebe ahora...me explico..si el embarazo no tiene complicaciones…..y el bebe en los meses proximos esta bien y nace sano..puede que cuando nasca…este sea el unico hijo que tenga la Joven….

Len: o.O

Horo:o.O

Anna:o.O

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------continuara--------------------------------

"donde estoy?...y Len?...LEN!LEN!AYUDAME!...ó.ò?...o.o? que es eso?quienes hablan?"

-ella estara bien….yo se que ella estara bien….-

"de quien hablan?ó.ò?"

-seh u.u ella es fuerte…-

"o.o? se que es mujer pero…quien?"

-tranquilo len….ella estara bien…-

"LEN!LEN!AYUDAME!el esta hay..pero no me escucha!por mas que grite!...LEN!LEN!"….KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Len:pillika!...tranquila..tranquiula estamos aquí..

Pillika:do-donde estoy?

Horo:tranquila hermanita…estas en el hospital…tubiste un accidente..

Pillika:ó.Ò …y…y el bebe? Como esta? Como esta el bebe!

Len:tranquila…-la abraza con mucho cuidado…entregandole proteccion..-..tendras que hacerte examenes para ver como esta—

Pillika:ó.ò…q-q?

En eso llega el doctor…

Doctor: Hola a todos..

-Hola

Doctor: bueno..yo soy luke..creo que ya me habia presentadio antes?

Len:si..si lo la paciente…pillika U. esta despierta…n te molestaria tomarte los examenes ahora?

Pillika:no…no..no hay problema…cuanto antes mejor…doctor….cuantos examenes son?

Luke:son poko….uno para saber que daños te causo la caida..y otro para saber que daños causo en tu embarazo…

Pillika:pues entonces que esperamos!vamos luego….q-quiero saber….u.u …que pasara con mi bebé

Luke: lo sabra señorita…lo sabra..pero antes…una pregunta…cuantos meses de embarazo tiene usted?

Pillika:mmm….no recuerdo mucho…

Anna:tiene….4…y…3 semanas y medias….

Luke:justo!

-o.o? para que?

Luke:esque es justo para saber si es niña o niño n.n…bueno..no tardemos mas y vamosnos

Luke se llebo a pillika a tomar los examenes…mientras anna,horo y len fuerona comprarse algo para comer,tomar y aprobecharonde dormir…..los examenes de pillika comenzaron a las 11 de la mañana y terminaron a las 5:30 de la tarde….pero en ese tiempo se iso todos los examenes de una vez..

Pillika: . estoy muy nerviosa!

Anna estaba al lado de pillika abrazandola

Anna:tranquila…tranquila…

En eso llega el doctor y se despierta horo quien estaba durmiendo con len…y este tambien despierta..

Luke:u.u tengo el resultado de los examenes….

Pillika: ó.Ò

Len: ó.ò

Anna:ú.ù

Horo:ú.ù

Luke: pillika tu estas en perfectas condiciones…talves si sufras de mareos y fuertes dolores de cabeza…pero nada mas…pero….sobre lo del bebé…..so-solo podran tener este…

Pillika:ó.Ò-los ojos de pillika empezaban a enrojeser poko a poko y se iban llenando de lagrimas-

Len: u.u –len solo bajo la mirada ya que no podria demostrar otra cosa…-

Anna:ú.ù

Horo: ú.ù

Luke:pero….

Len:pero?

Pillika:o.o?

Luke: no sera solo un bebé….seran dos! Una niñita y un niñito n.n

Pillika:ó.Ò…..n.n que lindo!

Len: n.n seh!-pillika y len se abrazan mientras horo lloraba de emosion y anna lo consolaba-

Luke:tambien gracias a lo examenes podemos asegurarles que los niños van a nacer bien y usted señorita pillika no tendra problemas…..y lo otr tambien es que si va pder o no tener mas hijos po ahora los examenes nos dicen que no..pero mucho depende en como valla usted mejorando…bueno….eso! n.n si quiere usted se queda un dia mas o se va hoy para su casa y cuelve mañana para hacerse los ultimos examenes y curaciones n.n

Pillika:..ok…entonces…vamosnos!

Len:sep! n.n

Anna y horo se fueron a havisarle a los demas…

Anna:que buena noticia no?

Horo:sep! n.n voy a tener dos sobrinitos!

Anna: sep…hanna y ….mmm…como se puede llamar el otro?

Horo:pero hanna es para mujer o hombre?o.o?

Anna: nose..pero me gsta! n.n

Horo:aps….el otro puede ser….shiraze! n.n suena lindo..shiraze asakura n.n

Yoh: anita!

Tamao:como esta pillika?y len? y el bebé?

Anna: n.n estan bien…pero…

Horo: u.u talves sea el unico bebe que ella pueda tener…pero vana ser dos! Una niña y un niño..por lo que se ve…puede que lso doctores se equivoquen

Anna: n.n es verdad

Yoh: ke lindo! Y los nuestros?...mmm…ahor ake lo pienso..annita….estas gorda!

Era verdad….anna habia aumentado mucho mas…y como no…tenia 6 meses!de embarazo

Anna: o.O…..-.-….u.ú…..u.ú#...ò.ó etupido!

Horo: n.nU pobre yoh..

Tamao: n.nU eso debe doler

Anna: u.ú esa es la idea

Yoh:xX era sin malas intenciones annita!

Anna: u.ú estoy enojada con tigo!no,…..no me hables!

Yoh:pe-

Anna:no!callate!

Pillika:llegamos!

Len: n.n Hi

Anna: hola…u.u

Pillika: que paso anna?

Len: o.o? que le pasho ahora?

Yoh: es que se enojo por que le dije que estaba gordita…u.u pero es verdad!

Anna:ò.ó…pillika!dile a ese tarado que tenes al lado

Len: a mi?ò.ó

Anna: no…al otro…

Pillika: a ok…que le digo?

Anna:que es un estupido que no sabe nada….y….que dormira solo hoy!

Yoh: ToT…..y horo?

Pillika: o.o….nuse! n.n'

Len:debe tar comiendo chocolate n.n

Horo:me buscaban?-acaba de llegar-

Anna:donde estabas?

Horo:buscando cositas! n.n

Anna:o.o?...y los demas?

Pillika:….creo que ya te lo dije?

Anna:si?..bue…ò.ó repitelo!

Pillika: jiijiji no te enojes!-pillika abraza a anna cmo mejores amigas!-se fueron..creo xD

Por otro lado

Lizerg: u.u………zZ

Jeanne se pone detrás de lizerg y le grita en la oreja….

Jeanne: despierta!

Lizerg:amierdaquepaso1!-salta asustado y se limpia la baba-

Jeanne:xDDDDDDDD

Tsukime:xDDDDDDDDDjajajaja xDDD

Hao: que sexy te ves! xDDD

Lizerg:sep..soy siempre sexy xDDDD

Hao: ¬¬ arruinas el chiste!

Lizerg:¬¬ y tu a vida…

Hao:yo?..como puedes decir eos de mi?(sarcasmo)

Tsukime: xDDDD ajajajja xDDDD me dan risa el sarcasmo!

Hao:no si no me di cuenta(sarcasmo) xDDDD

Tsukime: ¬¬ no ya no…xDDDD

Hao: u.u todos estan encontra mia!

Tsukime:mmm…

Hao:o.o?

Lizerg:o.o?

Jeanne:que lindas son mis zapatillas nuevas!..ups perdon…o.o?

Tsukime:¬¬…bueno..hao!pasemos a comprar!

Jeanne:seeeehh!super!

Tsukime y jeanne entran a un gran centro comercial…donde la mayoria de las tiendas eran peluquerias xDDDD

Hao:xx el infierno

Lizerg:eso parese xx

Tsukime:mira esto!

Jeanne:no!esto!

Tsukime:y esto!

Jeanne: seeeh!cual prefieres?

Tsukime:naaa el rosa..con el otro te ves mas gorda

Jeanne: que! pero si estoy perfecta!

Tsukime:pero al ropa te ase ver gorda…

Jeanne: y ustedes que opinan?

Hao:Zz

Lizerg:Zz

Lizerg y hao se abian sentado en el suelo y se durmieron uno en el hombro del otro….se veian..,.tan…tan..tan…

Jeanne y tsukime: gays! u.ú xDDDDDDDD

Hao: -.-…..

Lizerg:-.-…..

Hao y lizerg se miran….miran como estan….y..

Hao:waaaaaaaaaaa!

Lizerg: sal de aquí fleto!

Hao: ¬¬ soy bien machito ok!

Tsukime: ejemcuandoduermesnoejem…

Jeanne:wajajajajjaja! xDD

Lizerg:jajaja xDD te kago!

Jeanne:y tu no digas nada por que taba igual…

Lizerg: u.u

Hao: toma!a ti wal te cagaron!

Tsukime: ¬¬

Jeanne:¬¬ saben….creo que tan hablando pura caca…

Hao:xDDDDD

Lizerg: vamos nos de aquí!

Ok…

Lso chikos iban a salir del centor comercial cuando hao y lizerg…ven…

Hao:o

Lizerg:o

Hao y lizerg:es….es….el nuevo juego de.,…de….de runescape pero virtual!

Lizerg: y en muestra gratis! Vamos!

Hao y lizerg salen corriendo a jugar el jeugo..

Tsukime: hombres….

Jeanne: sep….fletos…

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

las chicas se quedaron solas sentadas en una banca….pero….

--: buuuuuuuuu!..

Tsukime:waaaaaaaa!

Jeanne:kyaaaaaaaa!

--:jejeje lo siento pero….las pille asi que….n.n

Jeanne: quien eres tu?

Tsukime:tu…tu…eres…..waaaaaaaaa!-tsukime salta de la emosion y abraza al desconosido(otro mas xDD)-tanto tiempo!

---:jijiji es verdad…..

Jeanne: o.o?

Tsukime:jijiji..perdon el es un amigo de la infancia y mi vesino asta ahora

---: jejeje…hola mi nombre es xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------continuara-------------------------------------

anni: jijijiji n.n' bueno..espero que le gste este cap.. vastante corto pero...esuqe estoy reminando el año y me tiene que ir bien en la pruebas...bueno..el proximo capitulo tratare de que sea mucho mas alrgo! n.n dejen reviews! chau gracias!


	9. otro masyywaaaaa!

las chicas se quedaron solas sentadas en una banca….pero….

--: buuuuuuuuu!..

Tsukime:waaaaaaaa!

Jeanne:kyaaaaaaaa!

--:jejeje lo siento pero….las pille asi que….n.n

Jeanne: quien eres tu?

Tsukime:tu…tu…eres…..waaaaaaaaa!-tsukime salta de la emosion y abraza al desconosido(otro mas xDD)-tanto tiempo!

---:jijiji es verdad…..

Jeanne: o.o?

Tsukime:jijiji..perdon el es un amigo de la infancia y mi vesino asta ahora

---: jejeje…hola mi nombre es xxxxxkeelxxxxxx

-----------------------------continuara-------------------------------------

Jeanne: 0 …hola! mucho gusto mi nombre es jeanne..

Tskime: n.n

En eso hao y lizerg salen de la tienda..

Hao: ò.ó! quien es ese cabron!

Lizerg: o.o?..nose..vamos a ver

Hao: ejem…hola! quien eres? Ò.ó

Keel: n.nU jijiji hola…me presento soy keel un viejo ami-

Tsukime: un amigo mio! n.n

Lizerg: aps….n.n…oye..creo que deberiamos volver….a la cabaña…

Hao:o.O…lo habia olvidado! Volvemos!

Los 5 chicos se fueron a la cabaña…

Por otro lado en la cabaña…

Len: weeeeee! Yo preparo la cena!

Horo: pero que sea algo rico!

o.O….O.O…o.O….O.O….o.O…O.O

horo: que? ahora que paso?

Tamao: nyaaaaa!-abrazandolo- ahora estas hablando sin tartamudear!...ya em artaba escucharte tratar de decir bromas!

Horo:n.nUU

Anna: es la verdad horito….ahora podras hablar mejor n.n

Yoh: sep! y podremos bromear! Weeeee!

Pillika: n.n ….ahora estamos felices! Weeee!

Len: n.n wiii!1 me voy a cocinar algo especial para hoy!

Pillika: yo ire a buscar algunas mantas para tirarnos en el piso n.n

Anna: o.O?

Yoh:o.O?

TODOS:o.O?

Pillika:n.nU es divertido u.u

Anna: jajajajajokjajajaj yo te acompaño…

Yoh: ES VERDAD!...HOY…HOY…HOY!TENEMOS QUE APROBECHAR NUESTRO ULTIMO DIA! MAÑANA TENDREMOS QUE VOLVER!

Tsukime: ó.Ò es verdad eso?-tsukime acababa de entrar y habia alcansado a escuchar el grito…..y como no…todos lo escucharon si lo grito extremadamente fuerte-..es verdad de que se iran?..yo…yo no podre irme….yo me quedare aquí! Ó.ò

Hao:ó.ò "es verdad…ella vive aquí….no puedriamos estar juntos…."

Keel: y cual es el problema? n.n

Hao: ¬¬

Tsukime:QUE NO ENTIENDES!

Hao:ó.Ò

Keel:o.o? que deberia entender?

Tsukime: hao se va! Todos se van! Me quedo sola!

Keel: n.n entonces…..aprobecha lo mas que puedas a tus amigos…es tu ultima nocha….y eso…-se acera donde tsukime-de que estas sola…..y yo?..yo acaso no soy tu amigo?-la da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza,la abraza y le susurra algo al oido-……

Tsukime: u.u….o.o….n.n!...vamos a cocinar?

Keel:yo?

Tsukime: quieres?

Keel: n.n gracias pero….mejor pasa tiempo con hao n.n

Hao: o/O

Keel: yo me quedo aquí hablando con…emmm….nose! xD em queod aquí solamente! n.n

Anna: ven a ayudarnos?

Keel: okis! n.n

Tamao: yo igual voy!

Horo:-susurrando-no te parece raro?

Yoh:-susurrando-no..no creo que sea gay..

Horo: no a eso tarado!

Yoh: n.nU entonce a que?

Horo: en que si es o no de confiansa..

Yoh,mmmm..nose..pero..tiene algo en comun conmigo…

Horo: contigo?...mmmm…..puede ser….

En la cocina….

Len: weeeeee!

Len estaba muy feliz…ya que habia resibido una noticia que a el le agradaba y…por que el queria! xD…ahora el se habia ofrecido a cocinar y,…..cocinaba lo que mas le gustaba y sabia cocinar….pizza!...la estaba haciendo como estos panadero que la tiraban para arriba!leugo abajoo…aribaa..abajoo

Hao: para! Que me marea!-hao estaba mirando como la masa subia..y bajaba…subia…y bajaba!(sep..en verdad marea .)…- y tu tsukime! No te comas la masa!

Tsukime:mmm..buegno… u.u

Hao y len…

Len: o.o…..juajajajaja! xDDDDDDD

Hao: o.o…..juajajajajaj! xDDDDD

Tsukime: ¬¬ i diotas!-tsukime toma lo primero que pilla y se lo tira a las cara….y eso es?...masa! xDDD-

Hao: waaaaaaa!

Len: mied---¡!

En Las Habitaciones

Anna: nooooooo..enserio?..y como?

Pillika:como lo isiste?

Tamao: nose pero….me tinca dificil!

Keel: jejejeje..fue facil creanme…

Tamao: ¬¬….u.u mejor cambiemos de tema….

Keel: y si nos metemos en msn? n.n

o.O?..

anna:que es eso?

Keel: o.o…….jajajaja! xDDD..buena broma! xDD

Anna: ¬¬ es en serio…que es esa cosa?

Pillika: si es verdad que es eso?

Tamao: es como un chat pero para eso tenes que tener solo tu mail y habalr con personas que conoscas sus mail…es algo raro n.nU

Anna y pillika: aaaaaaaaa….

Pillika: se ve dibertido…entremos!

Anna: pero yo no tengo!

Pillika: es verdad…yo tmpoko!

Keel: jijiji pero yo si…

Tamao: y yo tambn n.nU

TU IGUAL!

Tamao: n.nUUUUUuuu si…yo tambien…

Keel:mmmm…ok ocupemos mi notebook…lo tengo en mi mochila…-keel andaba con una mochila negra con roja muy a la moda y nadie pero nadie se imaginaria que un chico tan top andubiera con una notebook-…ok..empezemos con mi cuenta………….---------------….listo,ya entre..

Anna: uuuuuuu!

Pillika: n.n que lindos colores!

Tamao: n.nU

Keel:jijiji..mejor hablemos con alguien….

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: kius!

..(L) MI CORAZON ES TODO TUYO!(L) dice: que hay?

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: nose….me encontre con mi vecina y me fui a una cabaña genial donde hay mucha gente y muchas niñas lindas-todas las presentes se sonrojaron ante el comentario del chico-

..(L) MI CORAZON ES TODO TUYO!(L) dice:….:0 suerte la tuya..yo estoy en casa aburrida…mi novio no paso por mi…

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: que gay! Como deja a alguien tan linda como tu!

..(L) MI CORAZON ES TODO TUYO!(L) dice: n/n gracias! y si es gay!

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: jajjaa bue..me tengo ek ir…xau! kiss

..(L) MI CORAZON ES TODO TUYO!(L) dice: okis….kudat muxo! Nos vemos mañana xau!

-------------fin conversacion-----------

Keel: ven?..es divertido..aunke solo funciona con internet

Anna:0…. "le dire al enano que comrpa un computador y me ponga internet"

Pillika:0..anna! dile al enano que t compre un compu y te ponga internet!

Tamao: n.nU

Keel: quieren tener un correo?a si e agregan a mi y a tsukime….

Anna y pillika asintieron

Cocina

Len:…….mmmmmmmmm……

Hao:……..mmmmmm……

Tsukime:….ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz…….

Tin!

Len: porfin!..esto de la pizza se demoro mxo!

Hao: se es verdad! Me dio hambre

Tsukime:…..ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz……..

Len: tsu…tsu…TSU!DEPIERTA!

Hao: tsu…depierta!

Tsukime: z.Z……ya ya si ya desperte! Ò.Ó y no we------ mas!

Sala

Yoh:….mmmmmm…..tienes un 8 de pica

Horo: nop….tienes un 5 de trébol..

Lizerg: nop…tienes un as de diamante

Manta:sip…toma..y tu?..tienes una familia de 3?

Yoh: ¬¬ maldita ves! Es la 5ta fam,ilia que em quitan!

Los 4 jobenes estaban muuuuuy entretenidos jugando cartas

Habitación

Anna: weeeeeee!1 jajajaja xDD que dibertido!..y todos ellos son chicas que estan detrás de ti pero andan con otros chicos?

Keel: sep….eske se van con otros para sacarme "celos" pero yo no…no soy celoso para nada..

Pillika: que divertido es este muchacho! Jaja xDDD…lo puedo agregar a mi msn?

Keel: obvio…

Tamao: y ademas de simpatico se ve guapo

Anna: sep es verdad…..

Keel: pero no mas que yo verdad?

Jajajajaja xDDDDDD

Bue sigamos….

(6) Ke kOsA Mas lInDa (6) dice: Hola Hola Hola! keel! Tanto tiempo!

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: jijijiji hola es verdad….oye a donde fueron ayer?

(6) Ke kOsA Mas lInDa (6) dice: weeeeeeee! A una fiesta!...fiesta fiesta! Pluma pluma gay! Pluma pluma gay(8)

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: xDDDDDDD wajajajja y tubo buena?

(6) Ke kOsA Mas lInDa (6) dice: seeeeeeh 0 las minas estaban mas lindas!1..oe..pon la cam!

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: nu la tengo!..aqui no….eske toy en una cabaña con amigos de tsu….los amigos son bkn!..y las minas …tan mas rikas! xDDDD

(6) Ke kOsA Mas lInDa (6) dice:la suerte tuya…..yo aquí toy escuchando musik y nabegando en la iter.

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice: …aps…y po ke no sales?..a dar una vuelta? A buscar alguna fiestita..jijijiji

(6) Ke kOsA Mas lInDa (6) dice:creo que are eso……bue…xau! Kudiate lokillo! xDD

…Kosas raras pasan hoy…dice:ya..tu wal!..cuidese sr. Papa! xDDDDD

Anna: sr papa?

Pillika:lokillo?

Tamao: o.o?

Wajajajajjjjjjjjjjjjjjajajajjaja! xDDDDd

Anna: jajajajq divertido!jajajaja

Pillika: es jajaja bkn! Jajajaja

Tamao: tus sobrenombres! Ajajjja xDDD

Keel: ¬¬ pesadas!

Anna: no te enojes es bromita…

Pillika:…..mmmmmmm……me dio hambreee!

Tamao: deben aver terminado ya…vamos ver..ademas..esta saliendo un rico olor….

Entrada

Hao: mxas garcias…cuanto salia?

Ate:Sali $18 todas las pizzas

Hao: ok….tome…y..quedese con el cmabio…xau!

Hao lleba la pizza al comedor,donde tsukime y len estaban poniendo al mesa.

Hao: mmmm…estas pizas si que estan rikas!...no como la otra kosa extraña que isimos…..-hao le da una mirada a la supuesta pizza….es cosa no era pizza! Era una cosa de masa junta con algunos trositos de quezos y jomenes ensima y con las esquina o puntas(no se sabia que era) quemadas…en fin..era una cosa mutantemente asqueroza….y nadie se atrevia a probarla-

Tsukime: es verdad…..xDDDD

Len:..bueno..esta todo listo…A COMERRRRRRRR! BAJEN LUEGO!1…….listo! n.n

Tsukime: o.O….

Hao: o.O….me dejaste sordo…

Tsukime:a mi tambien…y gritaste como abuelita! xDDDD de esas que te llaman y….yy….y.. ajjajajaja xDDD

En eso llegan yoh,horo,manta,lizerg,anna,pillika,tamao y keel

Keel: n.n que riko! Keel toma algo de la pizza mutante y s elo come….

Hao: nooooooooo! Cuidado! Esa kosa te pued-

Keel: egsta gika-keel interrumpio a hao-

Tsukime: o.o? sii?-tsukime saka un pedazo de la pizza y prube-

Hao: nooooo! ToT ahora se moriran! ToT

Anna: no digas tonterias hao ¬¬

Tsukime: . ….egsta…egta….esgta!gika!n.n

Hao: o.o?..-.-……ok probare…- hao pruba..y lo mismo-

Al final la cosa mutante no fue tanto….

Depsues de esto los chikos comieron, se repartieron las habitaciones…..y lamentablemente..se fueron a dormir……

SEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEGURO! XDDDDDDDD….ejem lo siento….bue ahora si…..

Despues de q lso chikos terminaron la comida…acomodaron las sillas y todo…para la fiesta! Weeeeeee!

Hao: siiiiii! Fiesta fiesta plumapluma gay! Pluma pluma gay!

Len: ¬¬…..tu…si si eres gay….xDDDDDDDD

Anna: jajajaja xDDDD

Keel: weeeeeee! Llege!

Anna: o.o? pero si ya estabas hay…

Keel: naaaaaa estaba buscando cd de musik! Y encontre uno elecetronico! Muy bkn! Weeeee! xDDD

Pillika: 0 ponlo ponlo ponlo!

Anna: sep ponlo! xDD

Tamao: musik ke?

Keel: no em digas q no sabes bailar electronica?- Tamao nego con la cabeza-...y tecno?

Tamao: tampoko u/ù

Keel: ñaaaaaa bue…yo te ensñare!..musik porfavor!

Pillika: -.-

Keel: ¬¬

Pillika: -.- q paso?

Keel: ñaaa! Pon la musik!

Pillika: o.O era yo?

Anna: no la gallina del lado….

Hao: q te pasa!

Anna: ¬¬ no te dije a ti..pero..te sentiste identificado acaso? …….muajajajaj1! xDDD

Hao: u/ú callat

Pillika: -.-……..bue ke mas da…pondre la musik

Keel se movia muy bien al compas de la musik……tamao no lo asia nada mal…..pero estaba muy roja y eso lo asia verse raro….

Cuando termino al cnacion pillika y anna quedaron sorprendiadas…el nuevo amigo bailaba exelente!0 era…era….exelenteee!...y lo otro….su amiga..la timida…tamao tamamura…habia bailado de una amnera algo..ejem diferente a su personalidad….osea…sexy!y atrevida! Kyaa! Le mundo esta loko xDDD

Tamao: n/n horo! wii! Como bailo? ó.ò bailo muy mal!

Horo: o,O ….nno para nada..

Tamao: ….o.o? estas sangrando de nariz….te presto mi pañuelo toma..

Horo: o/O gragracias! . 

Anna: -.- que hacemos! Kero bailar! Hay poca gente! Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Keel: y si pronocionamos mas la fiesta! o….yo me ofresco a ir a darme unas vueltas al centro,disco,casas y habisarle a mis amigos q aquí abra fiesta! Weeeeeee! o

Anna: mmm….

Pillika: …mmm….yo voy contigo!

Anna: ok ok…yo tambien voy!

Horo: y nosotros que hacemos si todas las chicas se van a ir! ToT

Tsukime: ¬¬ grrr…yo tambien soy uan chica!1

Horo: o.O…haia olvidado a tsukime

Tsukime: ¬¬ ……..keel? Puedo ir con ustedes tambien?

Keel: shiii! Seguro! o toda chica linda puede ir

Hao: o.ó

Yoh:o.ó

Len:o.ó

Horo:o.ó

Lizerg: que paso?

Jeanne: o.o? –lizerg y jeanne habian estado en otra parte i resien habian llegado a las esena xD-a donde van chicas?

Anna: a buscar a gente para la fiesta

Jeanne: 0 puedo ir con ustedes?

Keel: siii! o lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir! Toda chica linda puede acompañar-!me! xDDDD

Hao: o.ó

Yoh:o.ó

Len:o.ó

Horo:o.ó

y…

lizerg:o.ó

Keel:jajaja xDD que celosos….no se enojen yo ya tnego a alguien

Tsukime: o.o? y no me lo abias dicho!

Keel: jejej…bue mejor me voy..xau!

Keel y las chicas salieron de la casa en busca de diversion..jujuju….

Keel: mira alli esta Pelpo!

Anna: o.o?..no es con el q estabamos conversando por msn?

Pillika: o.O!1 y-yo le dije q era guapo1! Kyaaaaa! XX

Tamao: yo le diej ek tenia arto culo -/-

Anna: ¬¬ y como supiste eso?

Tamao: jejeje..eske…tubimosviendonosporcamara! o 

Anna: o.O

Pillika: o.O

Keel: Pelpo! Hey! Aqui! Mira te presento a anna, tamao y pillika! con las q charlamos por msn n.n

Pelpo: kuis po keel! xDD co tay?

Keel: exelente!tengo Buena compañia!

Tsukime: hola! Pelpituuu! Ko ta ute?

Pelpo: pero si es tsu!y…tsu y tsu y tsu y nadie mas ke tsu!

Tsukime: ¬¬ k estupida cancion! xD

Jeanne: jajaja xDD tsu no seas mala con este bombon!

Pelpo: o.O?... -.- sierto!...xD

Pillika: bue..oe te queremos invitar a una fistongita k se ara hoy..keri venir ahora?

Pelpo:…mmm….ok! xD

Keel:¬¬ q dificil….no sirves como mujer u.u…..xD

Tsukime: jajaja xDD este pelpo nunk cambia..tan difícil como siempre

Pelpo: ya ya ya no molesten…

Horas mas tarde

Pillika: no creen que ya somos varios?n.n?

Anna:mmm…aver…nosotras somos..1,2,3,4,5…mas keel. 6…mas pelpo..7..la mane8,el Carlitox9,la jezu10,el matt11,el tito12,el kurt12,el xelos14,el Felipe15,la Chik16,y….y…eso po k ya me aburri de contar! Vamonos luego!u.ú

Pillika: n.n jijiji..ok..de vuelta ksa!

Tamao: okkkkk n.n jijijiji

Anna: ¬¬ tamao..k tomaste?

Tamao: yooo? Cocomo se tt ocurre annita?

Pillika:o.O

Anna: o.O esto es serio!

Pillika: te llamo…

Anna: annita!

Keel: jajajajajaj xDD a po k?

Anna: por ke eso significa k esta drogada,tomada(bebida),o cualquier otra kosa k nunk ase!.

Keel: ya ya tranuki si solo tomamos un pokito n.nU

Pillika:que le diste! Ò.ó

Anna: ò.ó? que?

Keel: n.nU solo tomamos un pokito de cerveza! n.n

Anna: a..

Pillika: ok….entremos luego a la casa me toy kgando de frio…

Keel: ok..todos los demas entraron menos nosotros n.n

Anna: pero tama---- ya no esta..

Anna, keel y pillika entraron a l ksa y ahora se notaba la diferencia..dentro de ella abian varios vasos con cerveza,bebidas licores o lo k sea..en cualquier lugar donde s epudiera poner uno…y una pista de baile muy genial como en la disco…ose..como yoh,horo,len, hao,lizerg y amnta pudierona hacer eso?

Yoh: sorprendida anita n.n..

Anna: o.O

Pillika:o.O como idieron esto?

Len: muy facil..con ayuda del enanin..

Manta: ¬¬…..solo con ayuda mia

Hao:jijiji oe..donde esta tsu?

Tsukime:aquí…-esta estaba detrás de hao..se notaba en su cara algo de "precupacion"..-hao..podemos hablar?

Hao:por supuesto n.n

Tsukime:..en..privado?

Hao:o.o?..ok

Anna:o.o?

Pillika:o.o?

manta:o.o?

Len:o.o?

Yoh:o.o?

Keel: …... "por fin se decidi a decirle…ya era mucha mentira.."

Hao y tsukimen salen del lugar y se dirijen a uan habitación del 2do piso…

Tsukime: hao…yo solo….bueno…lo k te voy a decir…etto…es….

Hao: o.o?.que habla luego?

Tskumie:-esta se dirije rapidamente a la puerta-no puedo seguir contigo!mi novio….mi novio…mi novio es keel! ..tu en algun momento me gstaste…pero el….a el….a el yo lo amo!

Hao: u.u …asi k eso era….n.n bueno..kuidat mxo..y k tengas suerte

Tsukime: ó.ò?

Hao: es lo mejor para ti no?

Tsukime no podia hablar..

Hao:bueno..lo tomare como un si…saves….puedo leer las mentes n.n

Tsukime: o.O..osea…q ya sabias todo?

Hao: si…pero…esperaba que me lo dijeras tu..desde un principio…y yo….yo al igual que yoh tambien tenia una prometida….solo k…

Tsukime:solo que….

Hao: u.u murio…en un accidente…cuando eramos niños…después..de que yoh y anna decidieron estar juntos..yo tenia que casarme…asi k elijieron a uan niña…muy hermosa! Era preciosa…….la amaba tanto….por eso…todavía no la puedo olvidar…y sus palabras antes de morir tampoco….

Tsukime:cuales fueron?

Hao:te amo……se feliz..con quien quieras y com-….

Tsukime:…com-…que?

Hao: u.u en ese momento murio-lagrimas ahora caian por las mejillas de hao…tsukime tenia los ojos llorozos…-

Tsukime:u.u……..vamos….vamos a la fiesta?n.n?

Hao: o.o…n.n ok..vamos….

POR OTRO LADO

Horo: tamao!tamao!tamao!...tamao te encon--¡! Que estas aciendo!y tu? Quien eres!

Tamao: ó.Ò?

Kart: o.Ò?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. FINAL! esperemos que bueno xD

POR OTRO LADO

Horo: tamao!tamao!tamao!...tamao te encon--! Que estas aciendo!y tu? Quien eres!

Tamao: ó.Ò?

Kart: o.Ò?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo: pero…. pudiste?

Tamao: pero…tranquilo si solo es—

Horo:no! No solo es!

Kurt:relajate bro…

Horo:y tu….callate….yo te enseñare como se juega este jeugo…

Tamao: n.n?

Horo:ahora…pasenme el play…tony hock 2 no es para que lo juegen asi…

Tamao: asi como? ¬¬ si saves que te gano por 20000 pntos mas q tu..

Horo:esre…jejeje n.nU

Kurt: jajajaj xDD te gana ella!

Tamao: ¬¬

Kurt:ami tmbn n.nU

Tamao:ven! Mauajajja!... #o# auch… estoy mareada….

Horo:ó.ò? k tomaste ¬¬

Tamao:una cuantas cervezas…

Horo:¬¬ q mas..

Tamao:unos cuantos tragitos de licores…

Kurt:cual?nooo…no me digas q tomaste tequila! Ajajjaja xDD me ganaste yo no lo e probado todavia…

Horo:tomaste tequila! O.O..

Tamao: #.#U sep…

Horo: yo nunk lo e probado! ToT

Plop!

Tamao:…me siento mareada….

Horo:..quieres ir a caminar?

Kurt:.. "si..vallan y dejen al pobre kurt solo…pero..podre jugar! Wee!" si vallan! Diviértanse! "y dejenme jugar tranquilo!"

Tamao:..etto….esta bien..vamos…

Tamao y horo se fueron de la casa y se dirigieron a la playa

Tsukime:…ya…ya le dije

Keel:…es mejor asi…

Tsukime:…si…

Keel:..que te procupa?

Tsukime:…tu….tu no estas enojado?

Keel: oO

Tsukime:…

Keel:.jajajjajajaj! –le da un beso- amor…no debes procuparte por eso….yo entiendo por que lo isiste…al igual que todos tu tambien pensaste que no volveria….

Tsukime:..aja –dijo asintiendo-

Pillika: tsu!anni!

Anna:..quien es anni?

Pillika:-abrazando a anna- tu eres anni!amiga! wee!

Anna:..anni…anna jajajajaj xD

Tsukime: oO?

Keel: nn?

Tsukime:..ke les diste keel?

Pillika:..no tomamos nada..tranquila

Anna:..jejejej..yoh! vamos a bailar!

Pillika: no!no llames a yoh!bailemos juntas! Vamos!-pillika y anna se subieron ensima de unos parlantes y se pusieron a bailar mientras bebian en una botellitas-

Yoh: o/O

Len: o/O

Hao:..yo subo! –hao les iso compañía a estas muchachas subiendose el tambien al parlante..mientras bailaban muy sexy los 3(xD)-

Anna:..me bajo! Me mareee! Xx

Pillika:…pos yo tambien xX

Yoh: annita estas bien?

Anna:..no..

Yoh:vamos a la habitación..

Anna: oó

Yoh:..a recostarte!para que no estes mareada

Len:..es sierto…pillika tu tambien..vamos los 4

Pillika: nn..xX ok..

Hao:..y yo igual ire!

Anna: ¬¬?

Hao: ¬¬ voy y te callas!

Anna: oó no em vas a hacer callar tu!

Hao:…uu ok ok…pero en fin…..voy igual! Ñañañañaaaa! P

Anna: l feo!

Hao:..no! soy sexy!

Anna: gordo!

Hao:que! pero si soy raquitico!

Anna:..estas obeso

Pillika: oó? dejense de pelear! Hao esta flaco pero es feo! Y anna!..anna…hao ira tambien!

Hao: yupi! Oye! No estoy gordo!..o si?

Anna: uú era broma! Eres un flcucho feo! D jajajaja xD

Hao:…soy igual que yoh

Yoh:..es verda! Somos flacuchos y feos! ToT

Anna:..¬/¬ "maldito hao..tendre que decirlo"..u/ú tu eres mas lindo yoh..te amo a ti no a ese feo de hao! oó

Yoh: D weee! Lo dijo!

Hao:..ves te dije k funcionaba

Yoh: y lo iss--- yoh no termino la frase ya que un golpe de anna mando a volar a yoh y hao juntos-

Anna:..pillika…vamos luego a la habitación tengo sueño y estoy mareada..

Pillika:..okis!

Len:..yo las llebo…

Yoh: xX yo igual

Hao:..xX mi tamben

Anna: oó

Yoh:..annita no te enojes-dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado-

Anna: ¬¬ "maldita sea esa cara tan linda!"..ok..

Los 5 chicos estaban en la habitaciones..una habitacion tenia dos camas de 2 plasas cada una..en una se encontraban yo y anna recostadons… en otra len y pillika y al medio de estas en como un pasillo se encontraba hao en una colchoneta…y todos viendo una pelicula

Pillika: nooo! Esta parte no em gustaaa!...pasenme un confor que toy llorando mxo y los mocos me salen arto xD –decia la peliazul quien estaba echa un amr de llanto-

Len: oo?

Anna:…oo? a mi me da pena pero no tanto

Hao: pero annita!es bambi!B-A-M-B-I! le matan su mamá! Que penitaaaa

Yoh: siii ToT

Anna: idiotas..-le tira un zapato a hao-

Hao: ouch!..bruta

Anna: oó callate y anda a buscar algo para tomar

Hao: ¬¬ estas embarazada

Anna: idiota! Bebida! Te! Café algo!1

Hao: fea! P

Anna: obeso

Hao: pero si toy flaquitoooo ToT –hao salio de la habitacion..y se dirijia a la cocina- maldicion…tendre que bajar las escaleras atravesar la pista donde pocos bailan y todos agarran y leugo a la cocina..luego de vuelta ToT…-

Hao bajo las escaleras y se encontro a una jeanne y un lizerg bien tomaditos…y bailando.

Hao: busquense una cama..

Jeanne:…naaa es mejor sin cama xD

Hao: oO definitivamente eres calentona uu………xD

Lizerg:…y me dices si tu no?

Hao:…si…lo soy…y te puedo decir ahora mismito q jeanne tiene un trasero y unos senos grandes y lindo muajajajaj

Jeanne: gracias….pero no! oó mi culo no es grande!

Hao:..si lo es.. -.-'

Lizerg:..pero piensa positivo se te ve sexy….

----: al igual que el de este bombon-dijo un muchacha dirijiendose a hao-

Hao:..esacto te llamas?

Matti:..dime matti…y tu eres?

Hao: hao

Jeanne: jeanne

Lizerg: lizerg

Matti:…hao...mmm…me gustaste sabes?

Hao: oo?...yo?

Matti:..no…la mina hueca y boracha del lado(sarcasmo)

Jeanne:..pobre tipa…

Matti: uú pordios! Eras tu!..

Jeanne: pero yo no soy lesbiana!tengo novio

Matti: tonces eres bi xD

Jeanne: bi?

Lizerg:sexual

Jeanne: oye! Se supone k debes decir k no soy! Si estoy contigo!..o kieres k este cn una mujer tambien

Lizerg: pero que carajo oó! que estas diciendo..

Matti:-susurrandole a hao- bueno…nos libramos de esto..ven acompañame-le toma de a mano

Hao: "esta mina me gusta…y tiene arto culo..muajajajaj"

Pillika: buaaaa! ToT que bonito! Ahora bambi ya tiene familia!

Anna: ¬¬?

Yoh: nnU

Len: nnU

Anna:…mhmn…

Pillika: que paso?

Anna:..me siento rara

Pillika: el bebe!

Anna: -.- solo tengo 7 meses!

Pillika: siete?

Anna:..eso…mmm…me enredaste oó

Yoh:…el otro tiene 5

Len:…pilllika recien tiene 2

Pillika: 3 ½

Len: tres y medio?waaaaa!solo faltan 5 y medio!

Pillika/anna: -.-'' "hombres"

Yoh/len: oo? "mujeres"

Matti:…..bueno..ahora estamos aquí…hao

Hao: te dije mi nombre?

Matti: -.-" si

Hao: ojoojojo—hao no continuo hablando ya que matti le habia dado un beso en los labios-

Matti: se ve que no me recuerdas

Hao:…ee..eres….eres…la chica que conosi en cuando em fui de intercambio! La hermana de Liz!

Matti:..si..

Hao:…y..como…como je..que rara estas vuelas de la vida no?

Matti:..hao..te e estado buscando

Hao: a…a mi?

Matti:..si

Hao: po-por que?

Matti:….yo…tu vives en etto…una posada o alguna habitacion donde arriendas o algo?

Hao: sip por?

Matti: por que me ire a vivir a tu misma ciudad a estudiar y necesito tu ayuda..quiero vivir donde tu lo haces

Hao: oO por que?

Matti:.por que desde que te conosi…yo…te amo!

Hao: o/O

Matti:..siempre lo e sentido asi..y ahora lo digo..tu hao asakura…eres el chiko mas hermoso,lindo,sexy y al que amo desde que te conosi –dicho esto el dio un beso…el cual hao respondio poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica y esta sus brazos en el cuello de este..dandole ma sintensida al beso…ambos chikos se separaron por falta de aire..sus respiraciones agitadas y sus mejillas estaba coloradas

Hao: wouu….tu…tu..pero..yo…necesito conoserte..demo admitir que cuando estoy contigo siento cosas que con otra no pero….debo conoserte…

Matti: ..entiendo n/n

Hao:…pero ahora…-le vuelve a dar un beso y la acerca mas a ella-

Len:………ahora que vemos?

Pillika: nose..que hora es?

Len:..son las 00:25 …hoy nos vamos…

Pillika: a q hora saldra el avion?

Anna: es verda..a que hora?

Len:..a las 7:30 de la tarde

Yoh:…..debremos despedirnos de keel,tsukime, y ahora vendra jeanne con nosotros

Anna: y la nueva novia de hao….

Len/pillika/yoh: que miras anna?

Anna se encontraba en el suelo mirando por un agujero en el piso..bastante grande donde se podia ver a hao besandose "apasionadamente" con matti…

Anna: estos calentones

Pillika: busquense una cama

Len: xD

Yoh:.jajajaja xD

Hao se dio cuante que le miraban..pero miro en direccion a la puerta..no vio a nadie y siguió besando a matti..a quien pronto el falto su chaleco…

Anna: ya me aburri de ver a estos calentones...-anna tapo el agujero con al alfombre y esucharon unos gritos..discuciones…-

Pillika: que es eso? –anna.pillika.yoh y len salieron de la habitación vieron a un keel y tsukime tirados en el piso mirando el techo tomados de las manos conversando y riendose por todo…..serca de ellos se econtraba la escalera…y al terminar esta se encontraba lizerg y jeanne pelando-

Anna: callense! Oó

Lizerg/jeanne: no te metas! òó

Anna: que carajo se creen! Òó

Yoh:…annita!..pss! ven aquí! –decia un yoh algo lejos de donde se encontraba anna.pillika y len-…es precioso

Anna: o.o? que cosa?

Pillika/len¿o.o?

Los tres se dirijieron en donde estaba yoh…era un balcon..pero en este habian varias mantas en el piso y unos cojines…donde yoh se habia acostado mirando el cielo bastante estrellado….aparte..ahora en la fiesta era momento de musik romantica…osea….el hambiente era una verdadera cita romantica.

Pillika se tiro serca de yoh…con su cabeza apoyada en un cojin y mirando al cielo

Pillika: wooou! Q lindo! U -len se acomodo al lado de pillika y miro al cielo al igual que ella-

Len:…es tu-dijo esto mirando a una pillika bastante sonrojada-

Anna se recosto al laod de yoh. Y este le abrazo

Yoh:…esta lindo no?

Anna:..si…

Yoh:..jijijijiji…falta poco…-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de anna, que ahora estaba bastante grande..6 (ya 7 en realidad) meses si se notan.

Anna:..si…para que nascan nuestros tesoros..-esto lo dijo en un tono muy tierno, como una madre, cosa que iso que yoh se sonrojara

Yoh: o/O

Anna: ¬¬? Que?-yoh solo se acerco a anna y le dio un beso-

Yoh: te quiero mxo…

Lizerg:…perdon…

Jeanne:…naa…te quiero mxo…-dijo abrazandole-

Hao:…..asi…que…eras….tu…-dijo bastante sonrojado-…

Matti:..ajá….me recuerdas?

Hao:..como no hacerlo…te amaba demasiado…hasta que desaparesiste…pasaron los años..me comprometieron…luego no..luego si…luego intervino la muerte…luego me converti en un parandero sin remedio.

Matti: jajajaja xD siemre tan gracioso….yo nunk te e olvidado…

Hao:…te digo un sercreto?

Matti:..esta bien…

Hao:..siempre busque a alguien como tu.

Matti:..te quiero mucho…

Hao:..igual…

Keel: jajajajajaja

Tsukime:..jajajaja…keel…-dijo ahora parando de reir y algo preocupada-

Keel: o.ò? que paso bebe?

Tsukime:…me perdonas?-dijo abrazandolo

Keel:..ya lo ise…ase ya abstante tiempo

Tsukime:..te amo

Keel:..yo tambien amor…-dijo esto y le dio un suave beso en los labios a tsukime…

Tsukime:…ji..jiji…jiijijijijijij

Keel: jejejejejje

Ahora en al entrada de la puerta se encontraban tamao y horo despidiendose de todos los d ela fiesta y entrando nuevamente esta ves a la casa vacia.

Horo:…la pase bien en este viaje……en estos 2 meses

Tamao: 1 ½

Horo: para mi son dos n.nU

Tamao:..yo igual…a pasado cada cosa

Horo: y el tiempo se hace tan corto…

Tamao:..mejor nos vamos a dormir..

Horo: juntos?

Tamao: o/o

Horo:..era broma..

Tamao:..si..

Horo: hmm?

Tamao:..durmamos juntos?

Horo: o/O tamao no digas eso si no quieres que pensmientos extraños invadan mi cabeza

Tamao: n/un no eso…pero dormir juntos..tratando de que no pase nada mas…solo dormir?

Horo:..mm..puede ser..jijiiji vamos-dijo esto le tomo la mano y se dirijieron a la escalera..antes de eso miraron a la sala y se encontraban ahora lizerg y jeanne en el sillon.durmiendo….al final de la escalera tsukime y keel bien abrazados… en un balcon yoh y anna tapados con unas mantas y len con pillika con otra. A tamao no le preocupo mxo ya que en esa ciudad en la noche hacia un calor terrible…a decir verdad…todo el dia hacia calor. Horo abrio una puerta, miro,se asusto, y cerro de golpe.

Tamao: o.o? que paso?

Horo: hao-alguien-cama-desnudos-dos-juntos

Tamao: o/O…mejor no ocupemos esa habitacion

Horo: mejor…

Horo y tamao entraron a otra y se acostaron…al rato..se quedaron dormidos…

Los chicos ya despiertos…en buen estado y con las maletas ya echas se dirijian en un automovil al aeropuerto.

Keel:..fue muy divertido estar con ustedes muchachos

Tsukime:..les quiero mxo..

Pillika:nosotras,perdon..nosotros igual..

Len:..fue divertido

Yoh: si..jijijijiji..

Anna: ustedes se iran a inglaterra?

Lizerg/jeanne: si

Yoh:..y ustedes?

Horo:..yo volvere a hokaido

Pillika:..yo…no..lose..

Len:…te acompañare

Horo:….tu tamao?..te gustaria acompañarme?

Tamao: o/o yo..este…creo..creo que si…

Anna: entonces solo volveremos matti..matti sierto?

Matti: si

Anna: matti,yoh,el obeso y yo

Hao: ¬¬ tu estas mas gorda

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh:…mmm…siento que se me olvida algo..

Len: es verdad..hmmm

Horo/lizerg: hmm

Yoh/horo/lizerg/len: manta! Dought!

Atras de un auto corre un manta algo sofocado ya que estan por llegar al aeropuerto que estaba super lejos de la cabaña…y este se corrio todo el camino.

Manta: por que siempre me olvidan! ToT

Hao: por que eres muy pequeño y nadie te ve xD jajajajaja

Yoh: jijiji que malo

Manta: ToT sii

Anna: aunk fue gracioso lo que dijo en obeso

Hao: a quien le dices obeso! Òó

Anna: pos a ti! Òó

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES QUEREMOS INFORMAR QUE EL VUELO 324 Y ESTAN POR SALIR"

Len: ese es tu vuelo…nosotros vamos a nuestro avion

Lizerg: adios a todos!-grito lizerg y jeanne quienes hacian señas mientras se adentraban mas y perdian en el puerto de embarque.

Anna: nos vamos?

Len:…ok…

Los chicos volvieron al avion para luego separarse….por unos largos años…….

Ya ya ya si se..… me quedo horrible! Esto se podria decir que es como el semi-final ya que pondre unos capitulos extras….¡pero! esta ves les pido que me dejen comentarios..muajajajajaj! solo asi pondre la continuacion…o si no…se quedan con la duda muajajajajajja ……………..

vamos! No se quejen, y levanta tus manitos –decia sierta rubia que sonreia de manera tierna, si de manera tierna a una pequeña niñita sentada en una comoda blanca con dibujitos de bebe,colonia,talco,pañales.ropa.

ves...quedaste hermosa…-dijo la rubia quien segui sonriendo al ver a su pequeña hija vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa y dos coletas.

Omo m veio?(como me veo?) –pregunto la pequeña mientras le devolvia la sonrisa a su madre y mostraba sus pequeños dientes, ella era de tes blanca,su cabello era como el de su madre solo que café, era delgadita y muy risueña,su risa se paresia mucho a la de su padre y su sonrisa a la de su madre.

Preciosa bebe –dijo sierto castaño mientras entraba a la pieza seguido por un niño un poco mas grande que la pequeña, este era rubio muy paresido a su madre, pero con e mismo estilo de su padre, despistado.

Weeee! Mamiiii! Ven...-dijo el muchacho mientras saltaba a la cama, la cama tenia un cubre cama de monitos de accion y al frente de esta cama la comoda blanca, que aparte de comoda tambien era cuna

Que paso hanna? –dice la madre mientras va hacia hanna y deja a su hija con el castaño

Papi me degalo etto! –dice el muchacho mientras sonrie y le muestra un monito de accion, el mismo que el del cubre cama

Oooh! Que lindo….feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño –dice esta mientras abraza a su hijo

Yoh,…a que hora les dijiste que vendrian? A las 4:30 sierto? –pregunto la rubia mientras su ahora marido ponia una cara de "ups¿era a las 4:30?"

…ups…era a las 4:30? Yo les dije a las 3:30…-decia yoh quien se veia un poco asustadito

….tsk, y que hora es? –pregunto tratando de controlarse en frente de sus hijos quienes miraban. Hanna sentado en su cama en brazos de su madre y la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

Son las 3 annita…-dijo ahora mas asustado yoh

¡QUE¡¡POR DIOS! TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR TODO PARA LA FIESTA DE HANNA! POR QUE NO LES DIJISTE A LAS 4:30! Grr…¡YA¡YOH! VE A ORDENAR MIENTRAS YO VISTO A HANNA! Y DEJA A SHIRAZE EN LA CUNA!...grrr…-ahora hablaba una rubia enojada, cosa que los bebes conosian muy bien, ella estaba aselerada, cosa que ellos pocas veces veian en su madre

O no m dito?(yo no me visto?) –pregunto shiraze mientras su padre la ponia en su cuna

No, ya estas vestida amor, y estas muy bella –dijo yoh mientras sonreia a su pequeña hija

Y mi!...hmm..mamiiii! no kelo etta oleia(polera)! –dice hanna mietras anna le trata de poner una polerita blanca con un diseño en el medio.

Pero si te queda hermosa amor –decia anna mientras veia a hanna quien estaba amurrado, ya que la polera no le agrado

No gutaaa! –grito mientras tartaba de sacarse la polera

Pero asi le gustaras a Rin –dijo anna mientras sonreia

E veda! - ela vendrua? – pregunto sonriente y sonrojado hanna

Si, ella vendra, por eso con esta polera te ves mas guapo amor –dijo sonriendo anna

Iaaa! –dijo hanna quien dejaba que su mamá terminara de cambiarle

Unas horas después la casa estaba llena de amigos, pero todos de yoh y anna, quienes traian a sus hijos… esepto tamao quien recien ahora tendria un hijo de horo-horo y de ella, ella ahora se le notaba bastante el embarazo, como no si tenia 6 meses…yoh y anna solo se quedaron con sus 2 bebes, hanna y shiraze, a tsukime y keel los siguieron viendo, ellos dos tubieron un hija llamado lia,quien ahora estaba jugando con los demas, ella tiene 3 años y medio y esta era bastante hiperquinetica pero muy alegre, aunk pobre del que hiciera a enojar a a pequeña. matti y hao tubieron una hijita que ahora solo tiene 3 meses. A el pequeño manta le sucedió algo terrible, su ya esposa fallecio después de que esta diera a luz, cosa que iso que manta entrara en depresion, pero ya no por que saco fuerzas gracias a su pequeño hijo ryoga, quien podia ver a su madre ya que este tenia poderes como su madre, este se parecia a manta por el cabello y muchas de sus expresiones, pero sin duda en como se conportaba y que cosas hacia era la replica exacta de su madre. Lizerg y jeanne tubieron una pequeña hija llamada meene, esta se parecia a lizerg por su cabello verde pero sus facciones eran iguales a la de su madre. Len y pillika después de que esta diera a luz a sus dos hijos decidieron casarse y pillika siguió estudiando, ahora es una gran diseñadora de ropa, su hija es igual a su padre, Rin es de cabello y ojos iguales a los de su padre, pero su carácter es diferente, es calmada y alegre, a diferencia de su hermanos lee quien es de cabello azul muy parecido a su tio horo, ya que es igual de glotón y tambien a su padre, ya que muesta siempre ese lado serio pero solo si no esta haciendo bromas o tomando leche.

Ahora todos lo bebes se encuentran jugando a las escondidas mientras los padres comentan lo que les sucedió desde…el fin de semana pasado, estos vivian en diferentes ciudades, pero todos los domingos cada 2 o 3 semanas se reunian en la casa de los asakura. La que ahora…estaba llena de niños corriendo y riendo.

/FIN/

bueno espero que esto compense la cagada que em mande con dejar un final tan fome como el del cap que acabo de borrar xD

bueno si quieren saber como actuan lso pequeños o mas detalles de las miles de cosas que pueden pasar (mi cabezita esta penzando en avrias -) solo dejen reviews! bye! cuidense mucho! no vemos en otro fic!


	11. ¿Sigo?

**.&. **

* * *

** .-.**

**Sorprendidos? yo tambien. **

**La Verdad es que me dio la gana hacer un nuevo capitulo, mas quiero saber si a ustedes les parece? y si no. Me bajan el autoestima aún más. Me cagan jajaja, mentira. **

**.-.**

* * *

.&.&.&.&.&.&.

-

-

-

La verdad es que aquel verano era siempre memorable, por ende tenían como tradición ir por lo menos una semana todos los veranos a Fumbari.

A la casa de Yoh y llevar a sus hijos.

Pero aunque estuvieran casado, con hijos y con unas barrigas del tamaño de una pelota de basketball no importaba.

Debía seguir teniendo corazón de niños.

- Están ya durmiendo?.-pregunto anna mientras veía con atención sus telenovelas pero sintió a su esposo caminando hacia ella.

Yoh sonrió y fue a sentarse al sillón junto con Anna. La abrazo mientras seguía con su sonrisa boba. Se acomodaron para que Yoh recostara sobre su regazo.

Anna acariciaba los ahora largos cabellos del castaño.

La verdad es que el tiempo pasaba casi volando, hanna tenia 6 años y shiraze 5, pronto cumpliría los 6 si.

Los hijos de Ren y Pillika estaban casi en la misma edad, mientras que la bebe de Tamao era de 2 años y medio.

El hijo de manta tenia 6 años igual, El de Hao cumpliría los 6.

Todos andaban por ahí excepto los bebes de Tamao y Horo.

Sí que el tiempo pasaba rápido.

O por lo menos eso creían aunque por más que pasara el tiempo había cosas que no cambiaban.

Un fuerte Sonido se escucho en la casa de los Asakura, fue como el derribar de una puerta. Por lo que Yoh se semi despertó y Anna se enfureció. Se paro rápidamente y fue a ver al atrevido que había derribado su puerta.

- he he he he, perdón fue sin querer.-dijo Horo-Horo Usui, quien venia a verles junto con una pelirosada de largo cabellos, quien cargaba a una niñita en brazos.

Anna miró con furia, sí habían cosas que no cambiaban eran algunas acciones de determinadas personas.

Sin decir nada más Anna proporciono un fuerte golpe a Horo-Horo, quien salió volando de la casa. Luego Anna le dio espacio para que Tamao entrara e indico cual era la pieza en la cual dormirían Ella, su bebe y Horo.

Tamao saludo a Yoh de beso en la mejilla, Luego llego Horo con un ojo morado, solo que esta vez toco decentemente la puerta y espero que le abrieran.

Pasaron los minutos y se encontraban ya las dos parejas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina tomando té.

Esta serían las semanas de vacaciones que siempre acordaban pasar juntos, o por lo menos Horo, Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Ren, Pillika, Hao, Lyzerg y Manta.

Esta vez, serían 2 semanas, andaban de suerte.

- Ren llegara en su súper avioneta?.-bromo Horo mientras preguntaba por su amigos. A decir verdad se veían cada tres semanas pero siempre era bueno ver a un amigo y a su hermana. Además a sus sobrinos.

Yoh sonrió, Ren era millonario y Pillika desde que había comenzado a ser diseñadora había ganado fama mundial y en china.

Tamao miro a Anna y esta le sonrió como asintiendo, dándole a entender que podría decirlo.

- Con Pillika estuvimos conversando y queríamos mudarnos aquí.-dijo mientras Yoh se enteraba de eso y sorprendía, Horo se enteraba que su hermana igual quería mudarse ahí mas Anna quedaba igual de tranquila y relajada sólo disfrutaba de su té.

- Ren quiere mudarse?.-pregunto Yoh aún sorprendido pero algo fascinado con la idea.

Tamao y Anna asintieron pero luego la rubia añadió.

- Esta pensando hacer una empresa aquí, a lo largo de Japón pero tener una "sucursal" aquí.-dijo mientras volvía a beber de su Té.

Todo era extraño, luego de años tanto tiempo podrían estar siempre juntándose, y hacer que sus hijos sean tan buenos amigos como ellos.

Yoh sonrió. Tamao, Horo y Anna le miraron pensativos ya que aquella sonrisa que el brindaba cuando tenia 14 años era la misma ahora que tenia 25.

Podrían volver a reír juntos, nuevamente en un Verano en Fumbari.

**Fin mas continuara... **

**-**

**-**

**.&.**

**-**

**-**

**Bueno les quiero decir que me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo este Fic. Espero su opinión.**

**Byeeeeee! Los Quiero y en serio les pido sus comentarios.**

** n.n **


	12. Llegada

_- _

_Bueno me estoy interesando en escribir jiji talves is la comienze ne otra historia por que nosé... ¿o le sigo aqui simplemente? _

_Espero les Guste. _

_- _

* * *

**Capitulo Doce:**

**&**

Eran las 9:00 en punto de la mañana y aquel aeropuerto se estaba llenando. De no ser por que viajaban en un avion personal de los Tao, quienes habían pactado que la familia china tendría un lugar especial.

Se bajaron tranquilamente mientras Tao Ren iba con una pequeña niñita agarrada de la mano, con delicadeza pero a la vez con firmeza.

Delante de ellos estaban una mujer de cabelloz azules junto a un niño un poco más alto que la niña que el joven llevaba tomada de la mano atrás.

- Lee, quiero un helado.-dijo con una mimada voz Pillika a su hijo. Quien le mirab sonriendo.

Pillika era siempre igual, le encantaba bromear y no le gustaba hablar siempre monótono. Le gustaba hacer soniditos que hacían reír a muchos.

Sus hijos siempre reían con su madre.

Bueno…Quien no reía con Pillika era extraño.

Len estaba mirando con una media sonrisa a los dos peliazules que más amaba en aquel mundo. Pero un tirón de la manga de su camiseta le hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos y mirar a quien había tirado de la camista.

Rin le miraba con esos dorados ojos, su mirada estaba fija en la de su padre. Eran como un reflejo de espejo.

Además que el cabello púrpura era casí igual. Ya que Ren ya no se peinaba con el extraño peindao por que ahora se había dejado crecer un pco el pelo para así dejarlo suelto.

Los cabellos le caían libremente hasta los hombros, era liso. Sin curvas algunas.

El de su Pequeña hija no era igual de liso, era semi ondulado y a la pequeña le llegaban los cabellos hasta el trasero.

- Papi¿me puedes tomar en brazos?.-dijo Rin en un susurro. Sus blancas manitas se resfregaban en sus ojitos y un bostezo salio de la boca de la pequeña.

Ren la miro riendo y la cogió en brazos sin alegato.

Luego trato de ubicar donde estaban lso peliazules, fue facil. No estaban muy lejos.

Estaban a la izquierda y un poco más allá de donde él debía recoger las maletas.

Por fin habían llegado.

&

Una pelirosada estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras cortaba los últimos ingredientes que necesitaría el almuerzo que estaba preparando.

La puerta de entrada se escucho abrir y de a poco el bullicio hasta que llegó a la cocina.

Tamao miro a los siete personajes que habían ingresado en aquel momento.

Un corto silencio pasó por entre los personajes presentes dejando así la cocina sin ruido alguno pero ás de 1 minuto…eso no podría ser.

Menos en la casa de los Asakura.

- ¿Como lo pasaron?.-preguntó Tamao a Hanna, Shiraze y Ryoga. Este Ultimo, hijo de manta había llegado recién en compañía de su padre.

Manta tenía una teconológica empresa, relacionado con computación además de la creación de nuevos y distintos modelos de diversos implementos.

Manta había crecido bastante, estaba más o menos en el metro setenta y cinco por lo que su hijo no era muy bajo.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Ryoga por lo que habían desidido hacer una cena, bueno, Tamao se ofreció a hacer la cena y todos aceptaron ya que nadie cocinaba como la pelirosada.

- Hola tía Tamao.-dijo Ryoga quien saludo antes de interrumpir lo que Hanna iba a contarle a Tamao.

Manta se acercaba a la pelirosada, beso cada una de las mejillas de la mujer cordialmente.

- Hola Tamao, muchas gracias.-dijo Manta en un susurro.

Mientras Hanna le relataba como había convencido a unos espiritus en el parque de diversiones que jugaran con ellos. Shiraze se había aburrido al igual que Ryoga por lo que fueron a la sala de estar para prender el televisor y ver si es que estaba pasando por la televisión alguno de los programas preferidos de ellos.

Debían de hacer hora.

Sabían que sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento y era por eso que estaban inquietos. Horo conversaba animadamente con Hanna mientras ayudaba a la vez a Tamao a preparar algunas ensaladas.

Anna simplemente estaba sentada en el pasillo de fuera mirando hacia el jardin mientras hojeaba desganada una revista mientras que escuchaba lo que Yoh le decía en susurros.

El sonido de un auto detenerse hizo que Anna dejara de hojear la revista y mirara la puerta de entrada.

Sonrió.

Un par de niños; una niñita de pelo púrpura y un niño de cabellos azules corrian en dirección a ella.

- Tía Anna, Tío Yoh.-dijeron al unísono Rin y Lee mientras reían.

Atrás de ellos venían Pillika y Renc argando las maletas, que eran gigantisimas.

Anna se paró para ir a abrazar a Pillika, luego cordialemente saludo a Ren con besos en las mejillas.

Era el momento de entrar a la casa ya que Anna sintió una helada brisa en sus hombros.

- Entremos, Tamao esta cocinando.-dijo Anna mientras esperaba la reacción de Pillika, la cual no tradaba en llegar.

1, 2, 3…

- ¡¡Tamao est Aquí!!.-dijo Pillika con emoción mientras entraba corriendo en direccióna la cocina.

Se saludaron todos cordialmente, estaba casi todos.

Ding Dong

Ese timbre significaba que poco a poco llegarían todos lo demás para volver a pasar veranos juntos.

- Hola hermanito.-saludo Hao, quien venía entrando e Yoh le había ido a abrir la puerta.

Hao entraba con una pequeña niña de tes blanca y cabello castaño rojizo; más de 3 años la chiquita no tendría. El hombre cargaba con un bolso gigante oscuro y otro mediano claro, se notaba que era el bolso de la nena.

Lamentablemente Matti había sufrido un accidente el año anterior a ese, en el cual había quedado con secuelas las cuales de a poco fueron agotando la vida de la joven.

Hao había sufrido mucho y en aquel momento se apego a sus amigos, a los mismo con quien estaba ahora comiendo sentados en la mesa mientras que en frente de la televisión en una mesa más pequeña estaban los hijos de todos excepto la pequeña de Hao, Lia.

Ella estaba sentada en el regaso de Hao. Este tenia dos platos en frente. El suyo y el de la pequeña que tenía cosas más molidas y tibias.

La pequeña Lia comía con los tenedores que su padre había sacado del gran bolso naranja. Eran tenedores de plastico por lo que Hao no s epreocupaba mucho.

- ¿Vendra Lizerg? .-preguntó Ren mientras se paraba de la mesa e iba a dejarles más arroz con carne picada a los niños que miraban atentos la televisión.

Todo era armonioso, esperando que siguiera así. Los grandes conversaban animados contando anécdota tras anécdota sin dejar de sonreír.

Los niños en cambio sonreían al ver que en las caricaturas. Lia había querido bajar del regaso de Hao por lo que estaba ahora sentada entre Hanna y Rin quienes se sentían grandes al lado de ella y le proegían.

&

**Fin Del Capitulo Doce.**

* * *

_Dejen Reviews wii :) para que la inspiración llege luego jajaja, que de repente llega aveces no hahaha.  
_


End file.
